Somewhere in Between
by AJ Rayne
Summary: Set in the future. After the end of the war, the Fire Nation is in crisis and to mend the broken land, Katara is put in a position she never expected to be in: Fire Lady. The first in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Fire Nation ship came steadily closer to the docks. Katara watched its lumbering approach, her hands tightly gripping the balcony railing in front of her. Behind her, she could hear her father and brother arguing over who had to go down to meet the delegation, but she knew that when the time came, it would be neither of them.

Black smoke pumped out of the Fire Nation ship, its metal body scarred and weathered from its many voyages. It was hard to believe that it was the official vessel of the Fire Nation's most important ambassador but the man enjoyed his creature comforts and this old ship happened to be one of them. As Katara traced its familiar lines with her eyes, she was reminded of another time when a Fire Nation ship had attacked her village and thought to herself that the times had changed indeed.

Now, the icewall that protected the city where she lived was a great deal bigger than the ship and two gigantic doors kept unwanted visitors out. It wasn't the same design as the icewall in the North Pole for this gate could be opened with a simple push of a button...or the offending ship could be sunk by one of the nearby icebergs. It was yet another of Sokka's brilliant designs and saved them from the inefficient method of lining up Waterbenders by the dozens to get it done.

"I'll go," she said to her father without turning around. "I'll go meet him, Dad."

"Thanks, Katara," Sokka said. "I really have to get back to the workshop and..."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waving a hand at him as she gathered her skirts.

It would have been short order to request a sled but she preferred to walk, taking her time to greet and peruse some of the market stalls as she did. She also knew that the ambassador would like to walk back to the residence as well for he was a man who delighted in taking his time. She picked up a bag of sweets that she knew their guest would enjoy and by the time she reached the harbor front, the ship was just finishing its docking procedures. Hands clasped in front of her, Katara watched as the metal doors at its bow opened and a grizzled old general stood, flanked by his honor guard.

"My, it's colder than I remember," were the first words Iroh said, a puff of mist coming out of his mouth.

"I hope you brought the proper attire, Ambassador Iroh," Katara said, walking forward to meet him. "I don't think we have fires big enough here to warm you."

Iroh came down the gangplank, his arms open before he even reached her. Smiling broadly, Katara returned his embrace, not at all surprised that the man was as warm as a fresh cup of tea. It had been a little over a year since they last saw each other and Iroh had aged greatly in that time. Katara was afraid that her old friend wasn't long for this world and wondered at the wisdom of the Fire Lord for sending him around the world at his age—but then again, there was no one else who could do it. Iroh was the only member of the Fire Nation's royal family who was respected enough to get anything done and when he was gone, Katara was afraid of what would happen next.

But she pushed that thought aside and focused her attention on the ambassador. She put a steadying hand on his arm as they started walking towards the Chief's residence.

"It's good to see you again, Katara," he said, patting her cheek when they parted. "You're looking better and better every time I see you."

"You, too," she returned.

Iroh laughed, patting his belly. "I see your tastes run towards quantity rather than quality. What's that in your hand? Tell me it's..."

"Jasmine Ice Candies," she said, handing them to him. "Your favorite."

Iroh dug into the bag with the enthusiasm of a five-year-old and Katara laughed. An expression of bliss crossed his face as he popped one of the round candies in his mouth. It was as if he hadn't had one in years, but in fact, Chief Hakoda had sent him a great many for his birthday present that year. It was moments like this that Katara found it hard to believe that he was Fire Nation royalty.

"What brings you back to the South Pole, Iroh?" she asked, tucking her hand into his proferred arm. "You were just here a couple months ago to smooth over the trade negotiations and I didn't think the talks were going so badly that you had to come back again. Although, you could have a little talk with your trade councilor because he just doesn't understand..."

"I didn't come here to play referee, Katara," Iroh said gently. "Actually, I've come not only as an ambassador, but as a special envoy for Zuko—I mean, Fire Lord Zuko."

Katara's expression darkened at the mention of the Fire Lord. While Zuko was certainly a more benevolent ruler than his father, he still routinely used the heavy-handed tactics that his family was known for; while he had Iroh acting as an olive branch, he also had Azula readily destroying whatever gains Iroh managed to make. At the same time, there were murmurings of dissatisfaction coming out of the Fire Nation about his rule and a faction was trying to place his sister on the throne either at his side or instead of him. He certainly had his hands full and Katara was sure Iroh was playing a big role in keeping Zuko in power. The political machinations of the Fire Nation had always been beyond her but she knew enough to disapprove of it.

"What's he got up his sleeve now?" she groused.

Iroh patted her hand and Katara thought he suddenly looked a little weary. "Now, now. I know you don't like my nephew, but he's done many great things for the Fire Nation. He is in a very difficult position and not everyone will be happy with his decisions and his actions, but he is strong enough to stand up to them. It's just that...well, he has a special request that he'd like to ask your father and I'm here to be his voice in the matter."

"What request?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Iroh said with maddening patience. "Is your father expecting me right now? I wanted to browse around the marketplace for a toy for Maiko. She wanted something to replace the Water Tribe doll her brother broke."

"You can take a little time," Katara said. "How old is the Princess Maiko now?"

"A rambunctious three and Lu Zuo is one."

"How have they been since the Fire Lady passed?"

Iroh's face grew grave. "It was hard at first, especially since Fire Lady Mai was sick for so long, but things are getting better. Zuko spends a lot more time with them and they enjoy that."

"It's hard for me to imagine him as a father."

"Believe me, I still find it hard to believe he is one but it's funny how life works out. Ozai was not exactly a paragon of fatherhood but Zuko somehow learned how to do the job a hundred times better."

Katara smiled down at the old man. "Somehow, huh?"

Iroh didn't appear to hear her as a toy vendor caught his eye. Katara stood by and watched him haggle with the vendor, tucking away a smile at the picture he made. Twelve years ago, it would have been impossible to see a man in Fire Nation robes doing something as common as shopping in a Water Tribe city, but here he was. The ordinariness of it tickled Katara and she grinned when he triumphantly held up the doll, paying almost half the initial price.

They went on to the residence and guards opened the front doors for them. Hakoda was in his study looking over some documents when they were shown in. He stood up and clasped Iroh's hand warmly.

"It's good to see you again, Ambassador Iroh," he said. "So I understand you have some important things to talk to me about."

Iroh's expression was pleasant but guarded. "That I do."

"Would you like some tea and refreshments before we get started? You've had a long journey and I don't want to rush you. If you would like to rest, Katara can show you to your rooms."

"I'm fine, Chief Hakoda, but I will take some tea. If you don't mind, I would like our talk to be...private."

Katara frowned but gave them a bow before leaving the room. Iroh threw her an apologetic smile and she nodded in understanding. She shut the doors behind her and went to her own study. She was sure her father would tell her what it was about.

When she opened the door to her private study, she was surprised to find her brother there. Sokka crawled out from under her desk and she winced in sympathy when he hit the top of his head. He muttered a curse and sat on the rug, rubbing his head.

"Thought I'd fix that jammed drawer while I was here," he said.

"Maintenance would have taken care of that. Don't you have more important things to tinker with?"

"More important than a tribal councilor's desk? Hardly."

"You want to know why Iroh is here, huh?"

"Don't you? Do you know?"

Katara grinned at Sokka. Cities may rise or fall but her brother remained the same. His hair was longer now, his warrior's wolf tail a distant memory, and he was almost half a head taller than their father with the muscle to match. She, on the other hand, could not boast such an achievement, having grown only another inch or two before stopping. She found comfort in the fact that Sokka had to contort himself into ridiculous and uncomfortable positions when he fiddled around with his inventions.

"Don't hold out on me, Katara," he said, wagging a finger at her. "What Sokka giveth, Sokka can taketh away. This drawer could find itself in the bottom of the ocean if I find out you're keeping secrets."

With one finger, Katara bended the water from the moon lily vase on her desk and had it dance in front of Sokka's face.

"It wouldn't be alone down there for long," she retorted. "But save your threats for something else, Sokka. Iroh didn't tell me anything. Just that he's here on Zuko's behalf to ask Dad something important."

Sokka threw himself on the room's single couch. "What the hell does that jerk want now? You know the Fire Nation wants to be able to use Water Tribe designs without paying the patent fees? Something about freedom of information or something since we live in an open and peaceful world now. I'll show them open and peaceful. No one's going to steal my designs, especially the Fire Nation."

"That sounds open and peaceful alright," Katara said dryly, sitting behind her desk. "Have you heard anything new about the Fire Nation lately? Some Fire Lord news that could give us a hint about what Iroh wants?"

"The usual," Sokka said with a shrug. "Azula smiles in front of his face but then swings a really big, fiery sword at his back. Their last rice crop didn't do as well as expected so the farmers are grumbling about him even though he controls fire, not weather. The negotiations over textiles with the Earth Kingdom fell through so they have to start from scratch."

"Sounds like he's getting hit on all fronts."

"Except from the Water Tribe. We seem to like him just fine...so to speak. Then again, everyone loves us. What's not to love?"

"We really should send you around the world, like what Iroh's doing," Katara said, laughing. "On the sides of your ship, you can have big banners that say: 'Water Tribe—What's Not To Love?'"

"Can't have a workshop big enough if I'm on a ship," Sokka said wryly. "If only Aang would come back from his meditative journey already. Zuko could use some of his help."

Katara rested her chin in her hand. Their old friend had been burning the candle at both ends since the end of the war and had recently decided it was time to take a step back from it all. Surprisingly, he and the Fire Lord had become close allies and worked well together. Katara couldn't honestly say that they liked each other but there was a great deal of respect there and Aang didn't like it when she spoke ill of the Fire Lord. She supposed she'd be as forgiving as he was if she'd opened up all her chakras but that wasn't happening anytime soon so she was perfectly happy to hold on to her grudges. Aang had saved the world from the Fire Nation but was now having to save the world from itself. He rose to the challenge eagerly, negotiating agreements from the warring nations and extracting peace from the remnants of war.

But he was only one man.

Nearly a year before, a weary and jaded Aang had confessed to Katara that he was losing perspective and needed to center himself again. He'd hugged her goodbye, patted Sokka's back, shook Hakoda's hand and disappeared high above to Appa knows where. Since he had left, things hadn't unraveled as everyone feared, and slowly they were all getting used to life without the Avatar—but that didn't mean he wasn't needed.

"You can't rush the Avatar," she said thoughtfully. "Besides, he's been working nonstop and even he needs a break. The last thing we need is for him to lose his temper and wipe out something important. I do miss him though."

"He'll probably fly through a window in the nick of time to save us from the evil clutches of Prince Zuko and his powerful but kooky uncle...oh wait, I'm traveling back in time again," Sokka said idly. "Actually, he'll be saving us from the evil clutches of Princess Azula and her powerful but incompetent brother."

"Oh if Zuko only knew what we _really _thought of him," Katara chuckled.

"Imagine his embarrassment," Sokka said as he straightened and stretched. "Alright, well since you're completely useless, I guess I'll make better use of my time in my workshop. Call me the second they come out."

"Yeah, that's the first thing I'm going to do after Dad drops a bomb on me," Katara said with a big smile.

"Atta girl," Sokka said.

Long after her brother left, Katara still had a smile on her face. She knew she could be too serious at times, but Sokka knew how to get her to loosen up and she knew it made her better at her job. Being on the tribal council at her age was unheard of before the end of the war, but she'd proven that she belonged there. She'd worked at this same desk for too many nights for that not to be the case and as she eyed the pile of papers sitting in one corner, she knew she was in for another long night if she didn't get started on them now.

Pushing thoughts of the Fire Nation out of her head, she got to work. Her focus was such that she didn't realize someone was at the door until her father opened it and knocked again. With blurry eyes, Katara looked at him, disoriented. He smiled fondly at her and she thought a little sadly.

"Katara," he said. "I have to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

All the water vessels in the room exploded.

Katara stared at her father as if he'd just told her that he had given her hand in marriage to the Fire Lord. Behind him, Iroh stood, wiping the tea from his robes with a handkerchief.

"It's nothing more than a political alliance, Katara," Hakoda said haltingly, palms out towards his dangerously enraged daughter. "I know you and the Fire Lord don't see eye to eye, but your interactions with him will be limited at best. The Fire Lord is losing ground in his own kingdom from what Iroh has told me and he needs to be able to solidify his power."

"That's his problem not mine," Katara snapped.

Iroh came out from behind Hakoda, the broken pieces of his tea cup still in his hand. He looked appropriately sorry for what he was doing but not enough to take back his request. At that moment, he looked how Katara imagined he would if he were faced with a room full of naysayers—strong, unmovable, and confident. But his faith in his plan wasn't going to convince her to play along with this game, because that was all it was: a great game in which she was merely a pawn on Zuko's political chessboard. She'd given her life to the service of her people but this was taking it too far. She needed to keep something for herself and the last thing she wanted to do was give up her chance to have a family of her own.

Her thoughts must have been plastered all over her face because her father put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze and Iroh gave her a sympathetic look.

"Please try to listen to what I have to say with an open mind. I know it'll be hard to do, especially considering the circumstances, but I think that if you put your emotions aside, you'll see why this has to be done," Iroh reasoned.

"Just say what you have to say," Katara said sharply.

Iroh took a breath.

"After the death of his wife, my nephew lost the support of her family," he explained earnestly. "He has many supporters, but they were his base. It's not that they support his sister outright, but they are no longer so sure of Zuko's rule and they're vocal about it. It didn't help that he reduced the income going to their landholdings. Zuko has become a wiser ruler but to be honest, he hasn't changed much from the boy you knew. He is brash and unapologetic, and he expects his subjects to do what he says without question."

"Why do I have to pay with my freedom just because he's jamming unpopular policies down their throats? Teach him, Iroh," Katara argued, waving her hands at him. "You're a better leader than he could ever be. Teach him how to deal with his own damn people. "

"Don't you think I've tried?" There was an uncharacteristic strain in Iroh's voice. "I've tried talking to him, convincing him, arguing with him but he refuses to listen. After all these years of having me at his side, Zuko has learned how to ignore me and there's no one else he trusts enough to listen to like he does to me."

"Is he blind? Is he deaf? Can't he see and hear what's happening to his own kingdom?" Katara raged and the water that had spilled from the various vases and glasses trembled. "The Fire Lord's palace can't be that far removed from the rest of the nation and from what I understand, Zuko has made quite a reputation for himself for making surprise visits to different parts of his lands."

"They're not quite as big a surprise as he'd like them to be," Iroh countered. "He sees and he hears, but he believes things will get better before they get worse because he making changes that the Fire Nation sorely needs. The war cleared out our treasury as well as our able-bodied workers and it's taking longer than expected for us to bounce back. He is trying to distribute wealth evenly in the Fire Nation and you can imagine what kind of uproar that's causing, but it's necessary because the poorer of our citizens are beginning to make noises.

"With the upper classes pulling at him and the lower classes pushing, Zuko does not have much room to maneuver. The situation is very unstable as a result and he needs a show of strength to maintain peace in his kingdom. He needs you and the Water Tribe to give him the time and the opportunity to make things right."

Katara blinked at him. She moved to the couch and sat down hard, rubbing her face with her hands. Hakoda went to stand by the fire while Iroh stood in the center of the room, his hands clasped in front of him, the picture of calm.

"No one outside the Fire Nation knows about this, I take it," she said, overwhelmed with the information. "Are you in that much trouble?"

"Enough to ask you to make this sacrifice. An unstable Fire Nation is an unstable world," Iroh replied. "Think of our position, Katara. The Earth Kingdom is in worse condition and even though the Water Tribes are more organized than they ever were, you're still decades behind the Fire Nation. We need each other. Closer ties will mean more exchanges with the Fire Nation for your soldiers, artisans, and whomever you'd like to send over.

"If Zuko had the support of the Water Tribes, the trade negotiations that are happening now will go smoothly. The merchants and farmers of the Fire Nation will have more confidence in a leader who has a direct connection and if the Earth Kingdom decides to be difficult, the combined strength of the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes will make them think twice about making any sudden moves."

"Can't you just sign a friendship agreement or something, Dad?" Katara pleaded.

"I wish I could," Hakoda said.

"We need something more concrete," Iroh said. "An agreement can be broken but a marriage...that's something Azula can't find and burn. On top of everything else, she's not doing anything to protect her brother's reputation and I wouldn't be surprised if she was feeding the dissenters ideas and lies. If Azula became Fire Lady..."

Katara closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. All of Iroh's arguments aside, that was the most potent one. She knew exactly what could happen if Azula become ruler of the Fire Nation and the thought made shivers go up and down her spine. The world couldn't take another war, another conquerer. She couldn't let that happen.

"I thought having the fate of the world rest on my shoulders once was enough for a lifetime, but two times...what did I do to deserve this?" she murmured.

"Sokka can go with you," Hakoda offered. "You don't have to go alone. You can have anything you want..."

"Except a way out of this," she said. "I'll go on my own, Dad. Sokka would tear that place apart in a week or get thrown in the dungeon for trying. Besides, I couldn't force him to live in the Fire Nation against his will."

Hakoda's face tightened at her accusatory tone. "I don't like this anymore than you do, Katara and you wouldn't have to stay there for more than half a year. You can come back here for the remaining half."

"Or in four month cycles," Iroh put in. "You will be Fire Lady in name only. You'll be free to live your own life. I can promise you that."

"As free as I am now? Thanks so much," Katara said. "Can I at least have a few days to think this over or do you want an answer now? So much for the romance of my first marriage proposal. I didn't think Zuko could ruin that but he's a lot more cunning than I thought."

Katara started to go but Iroh put a hand on her arm. She glared down at him but he met it with a kind smile that almost made her feel guilty for her anger. Almost.

In his other hand, he held out a small metal box covered with Fire Nation carvings and on the clasp that kept it closed was the Fire Lord's personal seal. Iroh opened it and when Katara saw what was inside, she gasped and took a step away from him. Nestled in the red velvet lining was a necklace much like the one she wore around her neck. A delicate design was carved on the gold disk that caught the light from the fire but she couldn't make it out.

"I believe it is the custom of the Northern Water Tribe to offer a necklace as an engagement symbol," Iroh said gently. "Zuko wanted you to have this."

Reluctantly, Katara took the offered box but closed it without looking at the necklace again. She bowed to Iroh and her father and got out of there as quickly as she could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long into the night, Katara sat by her bedroom windows, hugging her knees to her chest. She stared at the metal box sitting near the tips of her toes and she swore that it was staring right back at her. She'd tried to get some sleep but her thoughts were like a whirlwind in her head. She knew she had no choice in this matter, that she would have to do what Iroh and her father asked of her. She just wished she didn't trust Iroh's word so much, but for him to ask her to do this meant that Zuko was in a lot more trouble than Iroh even let on.

She wondered what he thought of all this.

Closing her eyes, Katara rested her forehead on her bent knees. She tried to imagine life as the Fire Lady, married to a man who she loathed and who probably felt the same way. Arranged marriages were a fact of life for the Water Tribe and she'd been grateful to her father thus far to have let her be for so long. She'd wanted to marry for love and her position gave her the freedom to try to do that. Now, she wished he'd married her off to some warrior or fisherman years before, then they wouldn't be in this mess. No..._she _wouldn't be in this mess.

Married.

To Zuko.

There was a quiet knock at her door and she murmured a weak invitation, expecting Iroh but was surprised to see her brother. Sokka looked like he'd just returned from his workshop and hadn't even bothered to clean up before he came to see her. It was late, but his blue eyes were ablaze and he looked ready to tear something apart.

"Tell me it's not true," he said, his voice shaking with rage. "Tell me you're not going to do it."

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked tiredly.

Sokka grabbed the box at her feet and sat down hard on the long couch. He looked into her face, his eyebrows knitted together.

"You do, Katara. You always have a choice," he said. "Zuko really dug a hole for himself but what else is new? A couple years ago, there were all those rumors of a coup but he's still the damn Fire Lord so who's to say he won't see through this one?"

"Iroh."

"Iroh's getting paranoid in his old age. He's probably afraid Zuko's shadow is trying to get a bigger piece of his throne cushion or whatever it is he sits on."

"What about Dad?"

That stopped Sokka in his tracks.

"Dad agreed to this?" he asked uncertainly.

"Who else did you hear it from?"

"Iroh sent me a message explaining everything and that I should come back here to talk to you. It kinda got buried under some stuff and I didn't find it until just now."

Katara sighed. Iroh was many things but above all else, he was a fair man. He and her father had cornered her and effectively convinced her about what must be done next, but by asking Sokka to come see her, he was also telling her that she needed to be able to look at this from all sides. It told her that he cared enough about her to give her a way out if she really needed it and her she put a hand over her heart, warmed by his thoughtfulness.

"You don't have to do this," Sokka said. "Dad's just thinking with his leader brain right now and Iroh's a smooth talker. You have to do what's right for you, Katara. You can't keep throwing yourself in front of the fire, literally, every time something goes wrong."

"Who else will though?" Katara argued. "Imagine a world where Azula is Fire Lady? They're still the most powerful nation in the world, Sokka, even if they're in trouble. We can't risk putting more power in her hands."

"So that's what you're stuck on? Azula?"

"No, but she's the most important reason I have for agreeing to this...this..._alliance_. If Zuko loses control of the Fire Nation, everything we've worked so hard for will be lost."

"There are a lot of 'ifs' flying around," Sokka pointed out. "He's been able to keep it together for the past twelve years without any provinces seceding or Azula shooting him in the back of the head with a lightning bolt. Give the guy a little credit; he might actually know what he's doing."

"I don't think you understand what's happening here. Zuko sent Iroh. Iroh didn't come because he panicked and slapped together a plan."

Katara reached for the box in her brother's hand and opened it. The siblings stared at the necklace inside and Katara saw that the design was a blending of the Fire Nation's emblem with that of the Water Tribe. It was intricate and beautiful, and it hurt her to see it.

"He wants me to have this," she said. "He asked Iroh to come here to speak to me. The Fire Nation needs me."

"If Aang were here..."

"But he's not. If he comes back before I...before the wedding, I might be able to get out of this, but we can't wait. I'm leaving with Iroh the day after tomorrow."

"You don't have to do this," Sokka said again, but there was no spirit in his voice.

Katara removed her mother's necklace and gave it to Sokka. She then lifted the other necklace from the box and tied the red ribbon around her neck with trembling fingers. The gold disk was cold against her skin.

"Yes, I do," she said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The icy sea wind cut across Katara's skin like a knife, but she made no move to protect her head. Her blue eyes were fixed on the distant horizon where she could just make out the shadow of the Fire Nation's shores. It was supposed to be almost Spring, but the temperature was unseasonably low and she liked to think that she'd brought a little bit of South Pole winter with her.

In the last week, she'd barely spoken a word. Iroh had tried to engage her in conversation but she couldn't find it in her to maintain any kind of rapport. She just wanted to be left alone and she found that standing at the bow of the ship gave her a chance to do that. Even with their ability to warm themselves from the inside, Firebenders still avoided the cold like the plague.

For the thousandth time since she'd left home, Katara touched two fingers to her necklace. It was heavier than her mother's but she'd gotten used to its weight. They would be reaching the Fire Lord's palace by the next morning and she was trying to prepare herself to meet Zuko face-to-face as his betrothed. It was proving to be an impossible task. Her palms were sweaty and her heart pounded in her chest at such a speed that she was afraid she was going to pass out.

Married.

To Zuko.

She had a slippery grasp on the concept at best and a part of her still couldn't believe this was happening. Anger, sadness, anxiety...all those emotions took turns steering her until she was sure her head was going to split open. Iroh assured her that her marriage to Zuko was symbolic and nothing more was expected of her than to stand at his side. She could return to the South Pole every four months and Sokka had convinced her that it would be possible for her to have a life separate from being the Fire Lady that could even include her own family. However, the idea of starting a _second _family left a sour taste in her mouth. She wasn't ready to think that she was living two lives and wasn't sure if she could do it. Yet, it made her feel somewhat better to know that she wouldn't be trapped, but she wouldn't feel settled until she spoke to the Fire Lord.

The reality of the situation was, the Fire Lord had a family and she was going to be part of it, symbol or not. There'll be no avoiding him or his children and Katara suddenly found that she was not only going to become a wife, but a stepmother to two young children, one of whom was the heir to the throne. Katara couldn't deny the appeal of influencing the next Fire Lady and her brother. She wondered what life would have been like if Zuko and Azula had had someone like her when they were growing up.

In that parallel universe, she seriously doubted that Zuko would have had a Water Tribe bride shipped to him.

Katara idly blocked the spray that was coming up from the bow of the ship. The waters were getting choppy as they neared shore and she wasn't at all surprised that the sea was a little angrier here. She held the top of her coat closed as the wind picked up and her necklace began to feel cold against her skin. She watched the moon disappear as the sun began to climb across the morning sky. It was the start of her last day as a free woman.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Iroh kept a firm hand on Katara's as they walked towards the open doors. It was almost as if he was afraid she would run off if he didn't hang on tight and she wasn't so sure that wouldn't be the case. She also appreciated that his grip because she was sure her hands were shaking. As it was, the water around the ship was a little more active than usual.

"Are you ready?" Iroh asked in a low voice.

"Absolutely not," she returned. "But there's no turning back now."

"Katara...I never did say thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. This could all turn out very badly."

His smile was wry. "You and Zuko should get along nicely."

"I seriously doubt that."

At the end of the gangplank, there was a small group gathered, but Katara didn't have to give them a second look to know that the Fire Lord wasn't among them. She had to keep from scowling. The least he could do was greet her since she'd traveled all this way to be his damn wife. What was worse was that he'd sent Azula in his stead.

The princess had become even more beautiful in the intervening years, even with the slightly ominous smirk that curved her full lips and the disdain in her clear amber eyes. She was one of the few people who still wore armor, if only to emphasize the fact that she was her brother's hammer, but it couldn't hide the slender, willowy figure that had proven to be a temptation to more than a few powerful men in the last few years. Her chestnut brown hair was bound in a severe topknot but the effect was softened by long strands that framed her heart-shaped face. It was often said that the Princess Azula was the picture of Fire Nation nobility, worthy to be in any painting...if only she wasn't so deadly. Even standing at rest, Azula looked ready to strike. Her nails were filed to sharp points and her hands loose at sides in case she needed to bend.

Katara wondered again at Zuko's wisdom for giving Azula such a powerful position. It was one thing to keep your enemies closer, but it's another to gift them with your head.

She and Iroh stopped to stand in front of Azula and the princess bowed low, but kept her eyes on Katara. Katara returned the gesture but Iroh's firm arm kept her from bowing lower than Azula and from the flash in the Princess' eyes, she'd noticed.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation, Katara," she said, her voice like honey. "I suppose I will have to get used to calling you 'Sister' soon enough."

"I suppose you will," Iroh said. "Is the Fire Lord ready to see us?"

"Yes. He is waiting in the throne room."

Iroh didn't bother hiding his displeasure at those arrangements, but he didn't argue the point. They made their way to the waiting carriages and Azula sat across from the Katara, her gaze appraising. Katara stared back her, refusing to be intimidated but she wasn't going to lie and say that would have been impossible. There was something about Azula that had shivers going up and down her spine. The other woman sat casually, her legs crossed at the knee, but she still reminded Katara of a tiger-fox that was getting ready to pounce.

"We've been waiting eagerly for your arrival," Azula said conversationally. "How was the journey?"

"Comfortable," Katara answered. "Your uncle has a very nice ship in which to travel."

"You wouldn't think so looking at it from the outside. Princess Maiko is very excited to meet you. You'll be able to speak to her after your audience with the Fire Lord. Did you bring back another Water Tribe doll, Uncle? She's been asking nonstop when you were coming back."

"Of course I did. I would never forget a request from my favorite grand-niece."

"Your only grand-niece—unless Katara is planning to bless our family with more adorable little Zuko-lings."

Katara hoped that her face wasn't as red as it felt and her fingers twitched towards her water skin. Azula smiled angelically at her.

"Imagine: little Waterbenders running around the palace. My father would be rolling over in his grave," she mused.

"Enough Azula," Iroh said firmly.

They pulled up to the palace not a moment too soon. Katara almost pushed Azula out of the carriage in her hurry to get out of the suddenly confining space and stopped dead in her tracks when she got a look at the Fire palace. She hadn't been there since Fire Lord Ozai's defeat and it had been a smoldering wreck, but it had been restored to its former glory as one of Fire Lord Zuko's first acts. It was a symbol of the Fire Nation's power and had gone a long way in restoring its confidence after the end of the war.

There was an enormous fire pit halfway up the stairs and a golden flame sitting at the topmost roof. The palace was intimidating in its browns and reds and there had to be hundreds of steps that led up to the wide entrance way, but there was also something graceful about the way the roofs of each section sloped into one another, creating a sense of unity.

Katara jumped a mile when Iroh put a hand on her arm and she smiled apologetically.

"It's something, isn't it?" he asked.

"It's...beautiful," she said.

Iroh and Azula led her up the stairs. Behind her, the guards fell into formation and Katara got the impression she was being ushered forward more than she was being guarded. The entrance way was done in black and red marble and reflected the lit braziers on the walls. Katara tried not to gape at the enormity of her surroundings, but she was finding it difficult not to stop and just take it all in. She'd been all over the world, but she'd seen nothing that could compare to this bastion of wealth and power.

Finally, they stopped at a set of double doors. On its surface was a golden dragon curled around two golden cones. Without a word, Azula and Iroh shot twin pillars of fire at the cones, and the doors opened silently.

Katara had not been prepared for the Fire Lord's throne room and she had to remind herself to move her feet in order to follow the princess and the ambassador. Her first thought was that it was vast. Her second was that it reflected the man who sat in it: cold, domineering and powerful. Red marble pillars ringed with gold held up a ceiling decorated with gold filigree and carvings of battle and victory. The floor was a rich ebony black and clearly reflected the ceiling above. A crackling, living wall of fire separated the Fire Lord's dais from the main floor. The rest of the room was plunged in semi-darkness and Katara was sure she heard footsteps somewhere in that dark.

Azula and Iroh stopped a good distance away from the wall and it lowered just enough for them to see the top of the Fire Lord's head, but his face was lost in the glare of the fire.

"Greetings, Fire Lord," Iroh said with a bow. "I have returned from my journey to the South Pole and have done as you commanded. Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe sends his regards and some gifts from his lands. He has also sent one of his most precious possessions: his daughter, Katara."

"Welcome to the Fire Nation, Katara," the Fire Lord said, his voice a low rasp. "I am glad you made the journey safely. Thank you, Uncle, for a job well done."

Katara bristled at his words, thinking that they made her sound like a science project, but she bit her tongue. This was not a place for arguments. She was sure she'd find out soon enough where that place was.

"I am honored to have been chosen, Fire Lord," she said, her tone flat and the opposite of honored. "The Water Tribe hopes this will only be the beginning of a long and prosperous relationship between our two peoples."

"As do I. I hope you'll be able to join me for dinner tonight, Katara, and we'll be able to speak at length about our...alliance."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Princess Azula, please show Katara to her rooms. Uncle, please stay."

Katara followed Azula out of the room, rankled that she was dismissed so easily and so quickly. She'd traveled a week to get here and he'd sent her away in less than five minutes. From Azula's amused look, Katara was sure that her thoughts were clearly visible on her face.

"He's a charmer, isn't he?" Azula remarked. "Zuzu always did have a way with the ladies."

"Is that how you want to talk about the Fire Lord?" Katara said.

Azula snapped her fingers and lightning snapped in the air.

"A sister has some allowances that the average soldier doesn't. If you'll follow me, _Sister_. You should get comfortable before dinner. I'm sure you're tired from your journey and probably want some time alone to get used to your new home."

They walked down a long, dark corridor that then suddenly opened up into a bright area that seemed a world away from the main palace. Katara realized that her rooms were in the family wing which surprised her. She half-expected to be put on the opposite side from the family and actually would have preferred the distance until she got a better look at the wing.

The rooms were arranged in a large square and there was a beautiful garden in the center. It was less austere and a more comfortable living space, at least in terms of Fire Nation standards. The wood was lighter here and one side of the corridors had windows that faced into the garden while on the other side were closed doors that Katara assumed were other rooms. The floors were also wood, darker than the walls, and polished to a shine. There was a more feminine touch to this side of the palace and Katara wondered if the last Fire Lady had anything to do with that.

Azula slid open a set of doors and gestured for Katara to enter. There was a cheery fire already lit in the main sitting area and Katara was surprised to find that the furnishings were in the style of the Water Tribe rather than the Fire Nation. She was glad for it. Fire Nation chairs weren't comfortable and she couldn't wait to sink into the soft blue cushions of the couch. There was a writing desk set up by the window and to the left were another set of doors. Her chests and bags had already been brought in and she itched to unpack them and surround herself with familiar things.

"I took the liberty of having a set of robes made for you. I'm sure my brother will be pleased if you wear them to dinner tonight," Azula said. "Your bedroom is beyond those doors, as is your washing area. I hope you'll be comfortable here, Sister."

Katara wished that she didn't tense up every time Azula called her sister but she managed a small smile for the other woman.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will be."

Azula gave her a slight bow and took her leave. Katara took a deep breath and went to her bedroom. Her breath caught in her throat. The Water Tribe furnishings were apparently only for show because the dark four-poster bed was definitely not a design by her people. Red satin sheets caught the light from the single brazier on the wall and Katara did not find them at all inviting. There was a chest made out of reddish wood at the foot of the bed and a single wardrobe in one corner. An armchair sat by the window but she doubted she'd spend much time sitting in it. This room was sparsely furnished and she itched to make her mark in it.

Hanging in the open wardrobe were the robes that Azula had promised. Katara fingered the soft material of the top layer, unsure of how this shade of scarlet would suit her. Azula even had the presence of mind to supply her with a red ribbon to replace the blue one that held her necklace. She started to pull the robes out to get ready for dinner when there was a knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Katara wasn't at all surprised to find Iroh there but she was surprised to see a little girl with thick chestnut hair holding on to his hand and a little boy in his arms. The girl stared up at Katara with familiar amber gold eyes and an even more familiar sour expression but the boy was more concerned with playing with Iroh's beard than the stranger in front of him.

"Katara, I'd like you to meet two of my favorite people," Iroh said. "This is Princess Maiko. Princess, this is Katara. Your father told you she was coming, remember?"

"Hello, Princess..._OW_."

Katara doubled over and put a hand over her now throbbing shin. She glared up at Iroh who was staring amusedly after the princess who was running down the corridor as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Well, I wonder what my nephew said to her," he said, thoughtfully stroking his beard.

"She's got a good kick for a three year old," Katara grumbled. "Azula told me that Princess Maiko was excited to meet me..."

"Ah, that makes more sense then."

Iroh walked past her without invitation and settled himself down on an armchair.

"And this is Prince Lu Zuo," he finished as the one year old crawled off his lap and began to investigate his surroundings.

Despite herself, Katara could feel herself getting charmed by the prince as he stared at her, his big eyes unblinking. He had a shock of inky black hair that stuck up in every direction and she had to fight the urge to run her hand through it to try to smooth it down. She crouched down in front of him and smiled.

"Hi, Lu Zuo," she said kindly and held out a hand.

He looked from her face to her hand, considering. Then, with a big smile, he bypassed her hand altogether and climbed into her lap. Standing, Katara hugged him close, touched by the unquestioning trust in the Fire Lord's son.

"Well, now," Iroh said, his eyebrows winging up. "That's something I haven't seen. He's usually very shy."

"He must like the color blue."

Katara spun around too quickly and nearly fell over if not for the Fire Lord's steadying hand. She flinched at his touch without meaning to but he didn't seem to notice. Zuko merely looked down at her, his expression neutral when his gaze fell on her necklace. Katara wanted to look away from that penetrating gaze but she couldn't seem to make herself do that. If he was intimidating on his throne, he was even more so now and for the life of her, she didn't know why.

He wasn't much different from the eighteen year old boy she'd known, except perhaps some of his edges had become sharper and the scar that covered half his face was less prominent now that he wore his hair long. Underneath his loose fitting robes, she could make out the broad shoulders of a powerful build that was befitting a Firebending master. Katara noticed that there was a shadow on his face that hinted at the trouble Iroh had spoken of but he stood tall before her, his chin tilted just enough to show confidence but not enough for arrogance. Perhaps, he had become a little bit wiser after all.

Lu Zuo held out his arms to be taken but Zuko only touched a finger to his cheek and left him in Katara's arms. The prince whimpered in disappointment but was quickly distracted by Katara's necklace. Katara barely noticed, her eyes tracking the boy's father.

"I don't suppose this looks anything like your home, but it's the best we could do," Zuko said as he went to stand in the middle of the room.

"It's...it's fine," Katara said, still reeling from the shock of seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"My uncle told me I was too abrupt with you in the throne room and for once, we're in agreement," Zuko said coolly. "Please accept my apologies. I meant to greet you properly once we had some privacy."

Katara stared at him and the silence was long enough to make him uncomfortable. If her brain wasn't still frozen, she would be amused that his eyes had darted uncertainly to his uncle before going back to her. So much for confidence.

"Uh...welcome," he finished lamely. "I don't suppose we can thank you enough for doing this, but I assure you, the Water Tribe will flourish from this alliance. You've done a lot to make and maintain peace in this world, and history will remember you for all your sacrifices."

It would have been perfect if his tone wasn't so flat and Katara could clearly hear Iroh's influence in his words. That was enough to shake her from her stupor. Hitching Lu Zuo up on one hip, she jabbed a finger at the Fire Lord's—no, _Zuko's—_face.

"You can at least sound like you mean it," she accused.

Zuko seemed taken aback by her tone as if he wasn't used to being talked to that way. On the couch, Iroh covered his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Zuko sputtered.

"You heard what I said. I came all this way to be your wife. _Your wife_. Alliance or not, I picked up my life to help you out and the least you can do is sound like you mean it."

The fire in the fireplace began to blaze a little bit brighter. Zuko went to stand directly in front of her and he stared down his nose at her. His good eye narrowed into a dangerous slit that usually had people scurrying from the room but Katara merely tipped her chin up and mirrored his expression.

"I'm not any happier about this arrangement than you are, but I am at least showing you some respect," he said, his voice rising. "You're on _my_ lands now and the least _you_ can do is not talk to me like I'm one of your Water Tribe fishermen. I'm the Fire Lord!"

"Yes, I saw your very big wall of fire. It was very impressive. We have a really big wall of ice down in the South Pole, too."

Zuko's nostrils flared. Katara knew her bottom lip was poking out in a very childish expression of petulance, but she couldn't seem to stop her words from tumbling out or keep herself from being incredibly annoyed by him.

"I'm so happy that you've discovered the miracles of modern engineering," Zuko said acidly. "How is your brother doing these days? I hear he's halfway through inventing the wheel."

"He's doing a lot better than your sister. How many litters of babies has she dropped around the world..."

The fire snapped dangerously and water sloshed over the side of the vase sitting on the coffee table. Iroh stood up and squeezed himself in between them. Katara didn't realize how close they were standing to each other and she rearranged her hold on Lu Zuo to put another body between her and Zuko.

"Enough!" Iroh yelled. "You two are acting like children! No one would guess that you're the Fire Lord and you're a leader of the Water Tribe. What is happening here?"

Zuko turned away from them and Katara could see the steady rise and fall of his shoulders as he got himself together. For her part, she was finding comfort in the child in her arms and she held one of his chubby hands in her own, rubbing a thumb into his soft palm. He was drooling all over her gown but she didn't care.

When Zuko turned around, he had on what Katara now recognized as his Fire Lord face. He gave her a small bow.

"My apologies," he said. "We should leave you to dress for dinner. Were you able to meet Princess Maiko?"

"Briefly," Katara said dryly.

"Good. We'll see you in the dining room in an hour."

He swept past her, ignoring his son again, and left. Katara let out a breath and sank into the couch, weary from the encounter. Lu Zuo wiggled out of her grip and began to toddle around the room. She started to hold him back when he went towards the fire, but then she remembered who he was. True to form, he merely sat in front of it and watched the flames dance.

"That was nice," Iroh said, his tone slightly chiding.

"I know, I know, but what do you expect? I haven't seen the man in years and now I'm being forced to be his wife. There's bound to be some residual bitterness and anger there," Katara groused. "And he didn't do so great either, you know."

"You can be sure I'll have a talk with him about that later, but between the two of you, you're the more levelheaded one, Katara. I am counting on you to be civil, no matter the circumstances."

Katara sighed. "I know that too. I was just...surprised to see him and I wasn't prepared. I'll be prepared from now on, Iroh."

"You should probably start calling me 'Uncle'."

At that, Katara couldn't help smiling. Iroh stood and gave her shoulder a squeeze before picking up Lu Zuo.

"We should let you get dressed. I'll see you at dinner."

"So it'll be a family affair, will it?"

"Yes. The whole family."

Katara sighed again, imagining Zuko, Azula, Princess Maiko, Lu Zuo and Iroh at one end of the table and her in the other.

"Great."

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

After the entrance way, the throne room, and the palace itself, Katara hoped she was done being surprised by just how far the Fire Nation would go to keep its Fire Lord looking better than any other leader in the world. She was annoyed with herself for acting like a Water Tribe peasant, gaping and gawking at ever shiny thing and hoped there was nothing incredible in the dining room that would have her staring at it like a baby seal...or Sokka.

She felt a bit naked as she walked down the corridors, following the guard who had come to fetch her. The robes Azula had left for her covered her up more than her regular clothes, but they were so light that she felt like there wasn't much between her and the cool night air. The satiny feel of the material was an entirely new feeling altogether and one she would have to get used to quickly considering it was also her bedding. Her skirt danced and swayed around her legs as she walked and she couldn't help resting her hands on her thighs to keep it still.

Two more guards opened the dining room doors for her and she found Iroh, Azula and the children already there. Lu Zuo was in his high chair while Maiko sat between Iroh and Azula. Iroh stood up as an attendant pulled out the empty seat next to Lu Zuo for her, across from Azula and to the left of what she assumed was Zuko's chair.

Comfortable.

Katara sat down and tried not to slide down the chair. Azula studied her over the lit candles between them.

"Red suits you," she said. "And the necklace my brother had made for you sits so nicely in that hollow in your neck. You'll make a fine Fire Lady, Katara."

"Thank you, Princess Azula. I'm happy you think so."

"Please. Call me Azula. We're going to be family very soon. Say hi to your new mommy, Maiko."

Next to Azula, the princess stared up at Katara with angry eyes that were like the heart of a fire, her new Water Tribe doll in her arms. Her chin just cleared the top of the table but she still managed to make Katara feel like an intruder. She remained resolutely silent as she glowered at their guest.

"She's really good at that," Azula said, patting Maiko's head.

"I keep telling her her face might freeze that way but she won't listen," Iroh said apologetically. "It doesn't help that Azula keeps giving her rewards for making that face at all."

Somewhere, a gong sounded and the doors closest to them opened. When Azula and Iroh stood, Katara followed suit. Zuko swept in, not looking at any of them, and sat down.

"Good evening," he said, shaking out his napkin and laying it on his lap.

Katara kept her eyes on her plate, but his face reflected off its golden surface. She was getting very tired of reflections. Fortunately, they were saved from conversation by the servers coming in from the same door he'd just entered, carrying trays. Katara sat silently, willing herself not to watch as they placed various dishes and cups in front of her and the others, not moving until they cleared out. It was enough time for her to get used to having Zuko so close and she was proud when she lifted her hand without the slightest bit of tremble. Zuko picked up his chopsticks and the others followed, even Maiko.

"Let us eat," he intoned.

Katara felt the ridiculous urge to burst out laughing and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep her silence. She picked up her chopsticks and wondered what would be safe to eat first. To her surprise, she saw many familiar Water Tribe dishes though they were on unfamiliar plates and she couldn't help smiling.

"This looks delicious," Iroh remarked. "Your brother was kind enough to tell us what your favorite foods were so that chef could prepare them."

"I didn't...I'm...thank you for being so thoughtful," Katara said.

Iroh glanced at Zuko. "Actually, it was the Fire Lord's idea."

Katara slid her glance over to him. Zuko looked back at her warily and for some reason, she had the urge to bend the tea out of his cup and into his face just to prove that he had something to be wary about. Even as the thought crossed her mind, she pasted a smile on her face, remembering Iroh's request that she be civil.

"Thank you," she said. "You've made my first day here very comfortable and I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

They began to eat. Two nannies came out of nowhere to help Lu Zuo and Maiko eat, but they worked in eerie silence and Katara had the urge to take Lu Zuo out of his high chair and settle him in her lap. After a beat of tense silence, Iroh broke into a story about how he'd almost choked on a Jasmine candy that day and had to throw himself against a chair to dislodge it. As he demonstrated against the edge of the table, Maiko let out a giggle.

"Did it hurt?" she asked.

"Of course, but I didn't want to die from a piece of candy," Iroh said reasonably "Would you?"

"No."

"See? Imagine a guard walking in and finding the Dragon of the West lying on the rug, a harmless, but delicious candy, stuck in his throat. Not a very romantic way to die."

Katara was doubting the appropriateness of this conversation with a three year old, but Maiko laughed at Iroh's impression of his own death by candy. She had the urge to join them but wasn't so sure if Maiko would appreciate her doing that. She saw Zuko cover his face with one hand out of the corner of her eye.

"With each passing day, the conversation gets more and more cerebral at your dinner table, Fire Lord," Azula said mockingly.

"I'm sure it's difficult to beat the debates that occur at your dinners with the captains, Azula," Zuko returned. "Or maybe just one captain. It's hard for me to keep track."

In unison, they looked at Katara, as if remembering that she was there and she could see them mentally sheathing their swords.

"Is it very different here from your home, Katara?" Azula asked, changing the subject smoothly. "I've never had the honor of visiting Chief Hakoda's residence, but Uncle tells us that it's quite the sight. I can't imagine it was easy to build a house out of snow and ice."

"Our people have been doing it for centuries and it was only a matter of time before we enlarged the scale somewhat."

"This palace has been standing here for nearly eight hundred years," Azula said. "I suppose the good thing about wood is that it doesn't melt."

"It does rot," Zuko put in mildly.

Azula poked at something on her plate, her nose wrinkled with distaste. "This isn't fish," she observed.

"It's elephant-whale," Katara said between gritted teeth.

"How...interesting."

"My mother made the most delicious elephant-whale steak," Katara said even as her fist clenched underneath the table. "It's a delicacy in the South Pole."

"In the South Pole," Azula said and moved her chopsticks to the next dish.

Suddenly, something splattered on her cheek. Her fist came up from under the table, already covered with fire but Iroh put a hand on her arm even as he laughed. Katara's hand flew to her mouth but her own laugh sputtered out. Next to her, Lu Zuo let out a baby chortle as he waved his now empty spoon around.

"Put the fire away, Azula," Zuko said, his voice sounding choked up. "Before you cook something that should be eaten raw."

Katara looked at him. Zuko was watching his son, his mouth working as he went through some sort of inner struggle. Then, to Katara's everlasting shock...

...he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After dinner, Iroh took the children back to their rooms and Azula went to who knows where. Zuko offered Katara a stilted invitation for tea in his study and she'd accepted, not able to think of a good enough reason to refuse him.

Zuko's study was a lot less stuffy than Katara expected. It was still austere and very male, but there were enough signs of a life there to make her wonder yet again just who exactly he was. There was the stack of childish drawings on his desk right next to the maps and documents that came with his station. There was the empty milk bottle that he'd shoved into a drawer when he thought she wasn't looking. Then, there were also the gifts from the other nations: a rock sculpture from the Bei Fong family, a beautiful glass carving from her own brother, and in a glass case, there was some kind of toy she couldn't recognize.

This was clearly a place where he could rest and be himself, perhaps put aside the mantle of the Fire Lord for a few moments to get lost in his memories or play with his children. Katara was finding it more and more difficult to wed the image of the spoiled, obsessed Prince with this man who had walked right past his son without a second glance, but had a bottle in his study next to his swords. She found herself wanting to figure out just what kind of man he was and hated herself for it.

She sat by the fire, across from a reticent Zuko, not sure why he'd asked her to come into his study. Judging from his fidgeting, he didn't seem so sure himself.

"Look, I know we didn't get off on the right foot," he began.

"Now or then?" she interrupted before she could think better of it.

That gave him pause.

"Both."

"Fine."

She saw the muscle in his jaw clench and forced herself to unclench her fists and lower her hackles. The man was trying to make peace and she was making it difficult for him on purpose. It was just that there was a little voice in her head that was telling her he deserved everything she could throw at him because of all that he'd done to her and her friends over the years. He may have changed and he may be some sort of noble leader now, but that doesn't mean he'd atoned for all his past sins. If that were the case, he'd be sitting in a cell somewhere and not on a fiery dais.

"I didn't say it properly earlier but I do appreciate your coming here and agreeing to this," Zuko said with what Katara was sure was as much empathy he could muster. "I should have gone to the South Pole to speak to you myself but it's difficult for me to leave the city. I'm sure my uncle's told you everything that's happening."

"Yes. You're surrounded on all sides by people who don't like where you're sitting and you need me to keep them away."

At that, smoke began to swirl up from the grip he had on his armchair and she was sure he was going to leave some nice Fire Lord hand-shaped burn marks.

"Why are you being difficult, Katara?" he demanded. "I'm trying to make this as comfortable for you as I can but you still insist on throwing these barbs at me. What do you want?"

"Do you really want to ask that question?" she exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes, I really do," he snarled. "If only to stop you trying to cut me down at every possible opportunity. I have enough to think about without wondering if you're going to join in with them and drown me in my sleep."

"I want my life back," she yelled, wanting to rip the necklace from her neck. "I want to go back home to my bed, and to my family."

The fire blazed.

"Believe me, nothing would make me happier than to send you packing, but if we're to keep on the path the Avatar set out for us, we have to do this!" Zuko yelled back.

"You Fire Nation types have a flare for the dramatic" Katara mocked.

"I'm not the one who started yelling," he said, taking a deep breath and continued on in a measured tone. "I assure you, if there was any other way we could fix this, I would have used it before sending my uncle all the way to the South Pole. I would have used it before binding myself to you."

"At least we agree that this is the last alliance we would have made in any other circumstance."

"At least."

They glared at each other. Zuko threw himself back in his seat and stared at her sullenly.

"Aang always told me you were the more even-tempered one. I'm finding that very hard to believe. Was it him or is it me that's making you change into something you're not?"

Out of habit, Katara touched two fingers to her necklace and even though it wasn't her mother's, she found herself calming down. He followed the motion with his eyes and rubbed a hand on his chin in irritation.

"Are you sure about this, Zuko?" she asked evenly. "There's so much behind us that's hard to forget..."

"It's not a real marriage," he said, frowning. "Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"I'm not like you. I can't compartmentalize everything. Marriage is marriage, whether or not it's between lovers or enemies. We have to have more than this alliance floating between us."

His frown deepened and the way his gaze sharpened made Katara squirm in her seat.

"What?" she said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She thought his lips twitched but he merely shook his head, dismissing it.

"What do you want then?" he asked. "We have to make our announcement tomorrow and if Uncle has to stand between us to keep you from bending the water out of my eyeballs, it won't look good for me."

Katara let out a startled laugh. A corner of his mouth curved up.

"See, that wasn't so hard," he said. "Tell me what you want and you can have it."

She sighed and looked away from him.

"Except that," he said quietly.

"You didn't really expect me to come here ready to seize the day, did you?" she asked reasonably. "All anger aside, our past aside...you have to give me time to get used to all this. You're going to make me Fire Lady. I am going to marry the man whose family is responsible for the death of mine. It'll take more than furniture, clothes and food to get me past all of that."

Zuko had been angry earlier but now he was enraged. His face was like granite and she was sure the temperature in the room had gone up several degrees. Her hands went to the water pouch she'd strapped around her waist underneath the top layer of her robes. He stood up, towered over her.

"I'm tired of hearing that same litany from people like you," he said, his voice dangerously low. "I have done all I can to repair the damage the Fire Lords before me had done to the world, but I'm not going to apologize anymore. It was war. People die and you're not the only person in this world who's lost a loved one. For someone who's asked people to make sacrifices and to hold the hand of an enemy, you're completely incapable of doing it yourself. Hypocrite. I've tried to make this as easy a transition for you as I can but I see now it's of no use. I don't know how you manage to get any rest at all, Katara. I'd be up for days if I were as tortured as you."

Angry tears stung her eyes and she shot to her feet, the top of her head almost slamming into his chin if he hadn't moved out of her way.

"Have a good evening, my Lord," she said between gritted teeth. "I'll be taking your leave now."

"Go right ahead," he said, waving his hand at her. "If I were you, I'd start learning how to compartmentalize tonight because it's going to be a really long lifetime if you don't."

Katara all but ran out of the study. Fuming and stunned at his own outburst, Zuko stared after her before collapsing in his seat, head in his hands.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Strange sounds drew Katara from her fitful sleep. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she'd slept curled up on one side of her huge bed. She wasn't interested in trying to get more sleep, sure she would need time with some cold cloths to make herself presentable for the engagement announcement. Wrapping her robe around her, she padded to the living area and was glad to see there was a fire already roaring in the hearth.

The sounds that had called her from sleep were becoming louder and curiosity getting the better of her, she went to the doors and slid them open a crack. When she saw that Zuko was out in the garden with Maiko, she immediately slid them shut and hated that the knot in her gut tightened at the sight of him. From what she saw, there was a small training ground in one corner and they were doing some basic Firebending positions there. She shut her ears to his instruction and Maiko's steady chatter.

It had taken an enormous amount of willpower, but she'd managed to lock his words away. He'd said them in the heat of anger and she needed to be able to forgive him for it or else this situation would only become worse. She needed to get a hold of herself because she realized that between herself and Zuko, he was the calmer one and that was something she would have expected on the same day that pig-dogs began to fly.

What happened the night before couldn't happen again or they'd start their very own war. No matter how angry she was or how much she would grow to hate him, she needed to keep a cool head. If she needed to bend an ocean to calm herself down again, then so be it. There would be no more wondering about the man he was, no more getting distracted by the possibility that he had a softer side. Zuko was Zuko and that was all she needed to know. 'Compartmentalize' was the word of the day.

Repeating those words in her head like a litany, Katara moved to the fire and put the kettle on so she could make tea. She wished there was a window she could look out of but besides the garden, there was nothing else to look at in this part of the palace. If she didn't distract herself, she'd start listening to what Zuko was saying and her idea of a good morning did not start with a Firebending lesson from the Fire Lord.

She took a book from the bookshelf she'd filled the night before when she'd unpacked, crying angry tears and cursing the Fire Lord's name. She sat down on the couch, curling her legs underneath her and she opened the book. After ten minutes of staring at the same page, she almost welcomed the knock at the door.

Cinching her robe tighter, she slid the door open and was relieved to find Iroh there. She could see Zuko and Maiko still in the garden but neither paid her any attention.

"Are you alright?" Iroh asked, eyeing her.

"Just a rough first night," Katara said with a brave smile.

Iroh's sharp eyes were a little suspicious but to Katara's relief he didn't push the subject but he did offer her a supportive smile.

"My nephew has scheduled the announcement for noon, when the sun is highest in the sky," he told her. "You must wear something appropriate so I've brought some maids to help you choose."

Katara glanced at the three girls who'd come with Iroh but they seemed distracted, their eyes going from her to the Fire Lord. Zuko cut an intimidating figure in his black training gear and the girls seemed to appreciate. Noticing their distraction, Iroh ushered them in with a sly smile. He looked to Katara to see if she'd noticed but she pretended she hadn't. She stared into her tea cup as if it held the secrets of the universe so that she missed Iroh's concerned frown.

"Feel free to choose one or two as your personal maids," he said, so she'd look at him. "If you need help, just send for me."

"Uncle Iroh!" Maiko called. "Spar with me!"

Katara looked over the same time Zuko did and their eyes met for a split second. It was long enough for her to see that he wasn't the least bit contrite and she was sure his entire body tensing up at the sight of her wasn't her imagination. It was enough to harden her resolve and she reined in her tattered emotions around her heart. She wouldn't let him get to her again. He didn't deserve that much of her attention.

"She seems a bit young for that," Katara murmured, careful not to look at the princess or her father again.

"She's a prodigy," Iroh said proudly. "Katara...if you need anything, please call for me."

She could hear the meaning in his words and appreciated them. She nodded and shut the doors before she could be tempted to see how the sparring went. She turned to the three girls.

"Lady Katara," one of them said as they bowed. "We are at your service."

The other two opened the chest and began pulling out robes in various shades of blue. Katara's heart lightened a bit. She sat down and focused on the task at hand. One day at a time might have been too much to handle, but one hour at a time would be a good place to start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dressed in her fine robes and her hair done in the Fire Nation style, Katara knew she shouldn't have sought out the young prince, but there was an aching, gaping hole inside her that needed to be filled. She didn't want to talk to Iroh because as unfair as it was, she blamed him for all this. She missed her brother's sometimes ridiculous, sometimes practical advice. She missed her father's gentle wisdom. Most of all, she missed Aang...because he could get her out of this. Since none of them were readily available, she was going to heal herself with the baby's innocence. Fire Nation prince or not, she needed to hug his warmth to her if only for a little while.

In an hour, she was scheduled to go stand on a balcony with Zuko, wave her hand at her future subjects and smile...or not smile. The thought of it made her want to crawl into a hole but since there were no holes to be found, she went to the next source of comfort she had available to her.

The maids had directed her to the nursery and she'd found Lu Zuo there with his nurse. Katara wasn't sure if she could order the woman around but she scurried away without a word, leaving Katara with the baby and she was more than happy to have him in her charge. So now, Lu Zuo was sitting in her lap and was proceeding to try to climb his way to the top of her head. Laughing, Katara tried to keep him from his goal, but he was proving to be a squirmy, elusive foe.

He was dressed in a simple white shirt and short pants, clearly his sleeping attire and his hair was pressed down in one side. His golden eyes were shining up at her and Katara couldn't help falling in love with his earnest little face. She could see echoes of Zuko there, but she pushed that thought aside. She was holding Lu Zuo so that she could forget his father.

The nursery doors opened and instinctively, Katara placed the prince on the other side of her body so she was between him and the new arrival. The Fire Lord was dressed in his more formal robes topped with the shoulder armor that followed the spines of the golden flame in his hair. Katara had the slightly rude thought that he looked like an angry red pine tree.

"Good morning," Zuko said, his hands behind his back. "I didn't expect to find you here."

Katara opened her mouth to respond but instead she let out a cry when Lu Zuo yanked at her hair, using it as a rope for climbing. Her eyes tearing up, Katara scooped him up in her arms and started to stand but Zuko held out a hand for her take. They stared at each other. She wasn't going to apologize and she could see he wasn't either, but they had to start somewhere.

"Truce?" she said, lifting her hand so that it hovered over his.

"Truce," he said with a nod and clasped her hand in his.

His grip was warm and strong, and he pulled her to her feet. Lu Zuo started to reach for Zuko but when Katara started to hold him out, Zuko shook his head and she noticed then that a pair of amber eyes were watching her from over his shoulder. With visible reluctance, he got down on one knee so that Maiko could climb down from his back. She was dressed in the same way he was, though her reds were almost pink in their lightness, and she held on to the back of his robes as she looked up at Katara. Her eyes were still sleepy and she looked like she was ready to drop back into slumber at any moment.

"What do you say, Princess?" he prompted.

"Good morning, Lady Katara," Maiko lisped.

"What else?"

"I'm sorry I kicked you yesterday."

Katara bit her lip at Maiko's sulky tone. She got down on one knee and looked the little girl in the eye.

"It's alright," she said. "Can we be friends, Princess Maiko?"

"I dunno."

Zuko put a hand on his daughter's head. They exchanged a look that had Maiko letting go of her grip on his robe and standing on her own.

"Yes, Lady Katara," she said, more strength in her voice. "We'll be friends."

Katara was a little chilled by her flat tone, slightly terrified that she was looking at a mini version of Azula, but Zuko practically beamed with pride. Satisfied, he turned his attention to Katara.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Yes, a little."

"I have to meet with my governors after the announcements so you'll be left to eat lunch with my uncle and the children as well as the governors' wives."

Katara tensed up. "No one told me about that."

"We'll assign a secretary to you soon," Zuko said with a nod.

"I should've already had..." Katara bit back her words when his expression hardened. "Thank you. I'm sure this isn't your job so thank you for telling me."

He arched an eyebrow at her. Katara lowered her eyes, shifting her grip on Lu Zuo whose squirming was getting out of control.

"You can put him down," Zuko told her. "He's safe to run around here."

"He doesn't do much running."

"You'd be surprised."

The second Lu Zuo's feet hit the ground, he rushed to his father. Zuko looked as if he was trying hard not to smile and Katara realized she was probably intruding on the rare moments when he could spend time with his children. Brushing at her skirts, she gave him a small bow.

"If you'll excuse me, Fire Lord, I'll take my leave."

A part of her wanted him to ask her to stay but he merely nodded. Katara went to the doors but before she shut them behind her, she glanced back. Zuko was down on his haunches, his fingers caught in Lu Zuo's grip. Katara could only see the left side of his face but she could see that he was smiling. Maiko hurled herself on his back and he helped her up with a hand. The princess glanced at Katara and it was enough to have her sliding the doors shut.

Brow furrowed and her fingers on her necklace, Katara gathered her skirts and rushed back to her rooms.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

It seemed to Katara that she was spending a lot of time walking down corridors. She could hear the rumbling of the gathered crowd outside the palace and she took deep, cleansing breaths to slow her racing heart. She silently promised herself a quiet afternoon alone, after the lunch with the governors' wives. She hadn't practiced her bending since her arrival and her body itched to do that.

Iroh and Azula were standing in the entrance way, though not near each other. The old general smiled at Katara but Azula only tipped her head in acknowledgment. She stood at ease, her hands clasped behind her back. Her face was tense and the soldiers flanked behind her picked up on her mood, standing at attention as if they were getting ready for battle.

Katara took the hand Iroh held out for her and let her tuck it into the crook of his arm. Slowly, he turned her to face the crowd waiting outside. They couldn't be seen since they were still in the shadows of the palace, but she could see them and her eyes widened. She could easily guess that there were more people waiting outside than there were in the South Pole and her knees threatened to buckle. Iroh patted her hand which had become cold.

"Just let Zuko do the talking. All you have to do is stand and look as fierce as possible."

"Fierce?" Katara squeaked.

"Pretend it's a sea of Zukos and you'll have no trouble."

She couldn't help chuckling at that.

The shuffle of weapons and armor told Katara that Zuko had arrived. Behind him, the nannies carried his children. He stopped next to Katara.

"Listen for my cue," he said.

She wanted to knock the fire right off his ponytail.

He walked past her and out onto the top step of the palace. There was a roaring cry which he received with absolutely no reaction at all. He raised a hand for silence and the din quieted almost immediately.

"Today I am happy and honored to bring you the news of our nation's alliance with the Water Tribes. The great Waterbender Master Katara has journeyed from her homeland to stand by my side as Fire Lady."

There was a shuddering gasp that made Katara's shoulders hunch up and she closed her eyes, awaiting the reaction. To her relief, there was a joyous cry, though it was noticeably smaller than the one that had greeted Zuko's appearance. She was jolted from her thoughts by Iroh passing her hand over to Zuko. His gaze lasered into her and the one look was enough to straighten her back. Her fingers tightened on his and in an unconscious imitation of his own posture, she lifted her chin and went outside to join him.

"Lady Katara represents her noble people and as Fire Lady, she will be the symbol of the Fire Nation's close ties with the Water Tribes. Our nuptials at the end of the summer will mark the beginning of a bright future for our peoples in which peace and unity shall prevail."

There was another cry and Katara felt Zuko squeeze her hand. Confused, she slid a gaze at him.

"Wave," he said between gritted teeth.

She squeeze his hand back but with more force and she had the satisfaction of seeing him wince. She lifted her other hand and waved. She wasn't sure how long she was supposed to wave, but he squeezed her hand again. He led her back into the palace and as soon as they were out of sight of the crowd, he let her hand go.

"That's it?" she inquired before she could stop herself.

"How long did you want to stay out there?" he retorted, shaking out the hand she'd crushed. "If you want to go wave some more, be my guest. Nice truce, by the way."

"Shut up."

Iroh cleared his throat and they realized they had an audience. Azula was openly grinning while the soldiers tried not to stare at them. Katara felt her face redden but the curious stares didn't seem to bother Zuko in the least.

"Get my war room ready for the governors," he ordered brusquely. "Uncle, if you'll take Katara to the dining room, I'm sure the wives are waiting for her. Azula, come with me."

And just like that, he was gone.

"How does he do that?" Katara muttered.

"Do what?" Iroh asked.

Katara waved her hand vaguely in the direction Zuko had disappeared to. "That. Come in and out like the owns the place..."

Iroh chuckled. "I believe he does own the place, my niece. Now, I think you have some people to meet."

"Do you have any advice?" Katara asked, warming at being called his niece.

"Try not to let them smell your fear," Iroh replied thoughtfully.

"Fear? How many women will be there?"

"Ten plus their daughters. The daughters they'd hoped to marry to the Fire Lord."

"Are you throwing me into a pit of snakes, Iroh...I mean, Uncle."

"Yes, I am."

Katara glanced behind her and spotted Lu Zuo. She plucked him out of the nanny's arms and ignored Iroh's amused glance. She looked down at Maiko and offered her hand, but the princess didn't take it. However, it gave Katara hope that the little girl fell into step next to her like a small soldier.

"I'm ready," Katara said, straightening her shoulders.

That was possibly one of the biggest lies that had slipped from Katara's lips since her arrival in the Fire Nation because when the dining room doors opened she found herself in the receiving end of at least two dozen icy stares. She swallowed hard and her grip tightened on Lu Zuo. They all curtsied in unison, but there was little respect in the motion. Katara returned it, making sure to keep her head above theirs.

"Lady Katara," an older woman said, gliding towards her. "I am Governor Chen's wife, Mei Li. It is an honor to finally meet you."

There was something predatory about the woman's expression that had Katara's defenses going up and she felt Maiko get a grip on her skirts. Mei Li glanced down at the princess and she offered her a chilly smile.

"Princess Maiko, you've grown quite a bit since I've last seen you."

Katara put a hand on Maiko's head, much like Zuko had done that morning. "She's going to be a strong Fire Lady one day," she said.

Maiko looked up at Katara with what looked like relief. Katara offered her a smile which she returned slowly.

"You've made quite an impression with the children in such a short time," Mei Li observed, making it sound like Katara had committed a crime.

"She's a very comforting presence," Iroh said, piping up. "If you'll excuse us, Lady Mei Li, I believe Lady Katara should meet her other guests."

"Of course, General Iroh, but first I'd like her to meet my daughter, Li Fei. Li Fei is considered one of the great beauties of the Fire Nation and I believe the Fire Lord had looked kindly upon her once or twice."

Mei Li waved over a slender young woman in stunning red robes, her black hair shining like ebony. She was quite beautiful but her golden eyes were dull and her mouth slack. She curtsied in front of Katara.

"It is my honor to meet the future Fire Lady," she said in a quiet voice.

"Thank you, Lady Li Fei," Katara said.

Mei Li and Li Fei glided off and Katara glanced at Iroh. He shrugged.

"You can see why Zuko didn't fall for that one," he whispered. "Now give me Lu Zuo and start your rounds. You look ridiculous curtsying with this bundle in your arms."

"But I need him," Katara hissed.

"You've picked a strange security blanket. We'll be standing right here. Look, they're coming to you so just smile, curtsy and move on to the next."

Katara did as he instructed and after the fifth wife, she felt an ache starting in the muscles of her thighs and couldn't remember any of their names. Finally, they were finished and the gong sounded for lunch. The women took their places around the table with an ease that told her it wasn't their first time in the Fire Palace. Katara started to turn around to look at Iroh but he put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from turning.

"You may not be Fire Lady yet, but these woman are already looking at you like you are. Show strength, Katara. I know you have it in you. This is your dining room, this is your palace. Start making your place."

Katara walked in carefully measured strides to the head of the table. She stood facing them, squared her shoulders and, even as she hated herself for it, mimicked Zuko's posture.

"Let us eat," she intoned.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: _ _Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I really appreciate the feedback. This story is starting to get bigger than I planned but I'm glad you're all enjoying it--the positive reaction really helps me keep going. That said, I hope you like the next couple chapters. _

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Katara tossed her robes on the floor and stomped to her bedroom. She threw open the wardrobe and pulled out her training clothes. With brisk, angry movements, she put them on and then stomped out to the gardens, sliding her doors shut with not a little bit of violence. She went to the bare patch of ground where Zuko and Maiko had been training and planted her feet. She would have preferred a body of water to stand in but since the pond was filled with turtle-ducks, she would have to make do with her water skin. Without stretching or doing any breathing exercises, she pulled the stopper out and began to bend.

The women had gotten to her. With their veiled comments about her 'common' upbringing, the darkness of her skin contrasting with the blueness of her eyes, her choice of color for her gowns, and the Fire Lord's opinion about taking concubines to continue the family line, she'd begun to wonder if there was no one in the Fire Nation besides Iroh and Lu Zuo who liked her. She'd met more than a few young women, younger than herself, who looked at her with envy and had made comments she wasn't sure she completely understood but knew had something to do with the Fire Lord's bed. By their expressions, her inexperience about those matters had been fairly obvious from her reaction to them. Yet somehow, they did it all without being overtly rude. It took a certain finesse to deliver an insult sprinkled with niceties and these women were professionals. She'd felt slow and exactly the peasant they had ever-so-gently called her by the end of lunch, but she was proud of herself for keeping her head up throughout. She'd seen the surprise on their faces that she didn't react badly.

Alone, she didn't feel like crying, although halfway through the third course, she thought she was going to lose it over her soup, but right now, she was ready to blow a hole through the top of the palace's roof. Since that wasn't an option, she went to the one thing in the world she knew best. As she made the water dance, Katara felt her heart rate slowing and her body found its rhythm again. A slow, almost dreamy, smile curved her lips as she went through slow, deliberate movements of Waterbending.

In the back of her mind, she made a note to keep up with her exercises. Her life had gone through a big change, but there were some things that still stayed the same. She was a Waterbending Master and those women had no idea the power they were dealing with. Fire Lady or not, she was Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and...

"What are you doing?"

Katara had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize Maiko was sneaking up on her. The little princess was rubbing her eyes having just woken up from her nap and she was dressed in a loose shirt and pants, her robes nothing more than a memory. Katara couldn't help but find her slightly off-kilter ponytail endearing. With a flick of her wrist, she put the water back in her water skin.

"Waterbending," she answered.

"Can you firebend too?"

Katara smiled at her. "No, but Uncle Iroh tells me you're very good at it."

Maiko nodded. Katara stepped back to give her some room on the training ground.

"Could you show me?" she asked.

Maiko took her starting position, legs straight and her palms pressed together. She took a deep breath and then took a step forward, her small fist coming out at the same time. A solid jet of fire came shooting out and Katara felt its heat pass her by. Not having to pretend she was impressed, she turned to the princess.

"That was amazing," she said.

"Daddy says that he couldn't do that until he was five," Maiko said proudly. "Can you do that with water?"

Katara opened her skin and froze a bit of water. She floated the sliver above her hand so Maiko could see it then flicked her fingers forward, shooting the sliver directly into the trunk of a tree a good distance away.

"Wow," Maiko breathed. "Could you teach me to do that?"

"Besides the Avatar, we can only bend one element at a time," Katara explained.

"Oh." Maiko dug a toe in the dirt. "You looked very pretty when you were bending the water."

Katara smiled. "Thank you. Would you like to learn the poses?"

"But I can't bend water."

"No, but you can use them when you bend fire."

Maiko chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully and she blinked her clear amber gold eyes at Katara. Katara wanted to pinch her cheeks but had a feeling she'd end up with singed eyebrows if she did. She would step carefully with this one and hopefully she'd be able to add the princess to her list of people in the Fire Nation who liked her.

"Okay," Maiko said. "But promise you don't tell Aunt Azula."

"I promise."

Katara walked Maiko through some poses and was surprised that she caught on so quickly. Iroh wasn't just boasting when he said she was a prodigy. Maiko was very aware of the movements of her body and after an hour, was able to go through an a number of poses without a single mistake. When she was finished, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked to her teacher. Katara had to stop gaping at her.

"You're amazing, Princess Maiko," she said. "Any Firebender Master would have been proud to watch you today."

"And Waterbender Master too?"

Hearing the uncertainty there, Katara knelt and put a hand on her cheek.

"Prouder than you can imagine."

Maiko grinned. "Let's keep practicing."

"Alright."

In unison, they got into start position. Katara glanced sideways at her new pupil and couldn't help grinning. But that grin quickly disappeared when she saw Zuko standing in front of her room, his arms resting on the windowsill as he watched. She started to straighten but he put a hand up and gestured for her to continue.

"What's wrong?" Maiko asked.

Katara blinked. "Nothing. Let's start with the second position: the water snake."

"I like that one."

Together, they moved through the exercise, Katara keeping her eye on the princess and allowing herself a small smile when she saw how close to perfect Maiko was moving. The only hitch was that she still moved like a Firebender. Waterbending was graceful and the movements were as liquid as the element they bended, but Maiko's movements were a little too sharp, too swift. However, Katara would save her criticism for later. At this moment, she was just glad that Maiko wasn't kicking her in the shin or giving her a look that would cause a lesser person to drop dead.

"Princess Maiko," her nanny called out and jumped when she saw the Fire Lord. "My Lord. Princess Maiko will be going to her lesson in a half hour and I must have her dressed and washed before..."

"I am not her teacher at this present moment, Sun," Zuko said. "The Lady Katara has charge of the princess right now."

Incensed, Sun trotted over to the practice ground. Katara watched her, stopping halfway through her position while Maiko continued.

"Lady Katara, may the princess be excused? She has a lesson she must attend in a half hour."

"Of course," Katara said. "Maiko, we'll do this again."

"Tomorrow?"

Katara started to ask the nanny but remembered Iroh's words that she stand her ground.

"Yes, tomorrow," she said firmly. "When you don't have lessons."

Sun took Maiko by the hand and they disappeared into the princess' room. Katara put the stopper on her water skin and walked to where Zuko waited.

"I suppose you'll tell me I shouldn't encourage Maiko to learn Waterbending forms," she said bitterly.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could continue teaching her," Zuko said archly. "Stop trying to put words in my mouth, Katara. You don't know me."

Katara hated the way he looked at her as if she were an ant-fly that he'd decided not to swat at. She supposed that was why she decided he was as good a person as any to use as a scapegoat for all that she'd experienced that afternoon. It wouldn't be completely unfair after all since he bore a great deal of the responsibility for bringing her to this place.

"From what I heard from the women at lunch today, I _really_ don't know you," she said.

"What does that mean?" Zuko scoffed. "Are you really stupid enough to actually believe what those hens whisper about behind each other's backs and mine?"

"After you take your first concubine, will I be known as the first wife? Will I be like the captain of your harem?" Katara asked cuttingly.

His good eye blazed at her. "If you were any other person, I would burn you where you stand."

"I'd like to see you try."

They stood toe to toe, glaring at each other. Katara had pulled the stopper from her water skin without realizing it and Zuko had planted his right foot, getting ready to bend. Then he blinked and straightened.

Katara realized belatedly that they had an audience. The maids and both nannies had come out into the corridor and were staring blatantly at them. Heat blossomed on her cheeks and with suddenly clumsy fingers, she put the stopper back on her water skin. Even Zuko didn't seem to know what to do for a second but he gathered himself and glared at them.

"I'm sure you all have work to do," he growled.

They scurried away, leaving Zuko and Katara to look at each other helplessly.

"Why do you have to bait me?" he demanded exasperatedly.

"Reflex," she said, rubbing her forehead where a headache was starting. "You just...you make me so angry."

"The feeling's mutual but you don't see me lashing out at you like a wounded saber-tooth tiger moose. You're acting like a spoiled teenager."

"You know what that's like."

"That's it," he said, pushing past her, his shoulder knocking into her, and he went into her rooms uninvited. "If your plan was to annoy and anger me until I kicked you out of the Fire Nation, then you've succeeded. Nothing is worth this."

Katara was speechless and she stared at him with her mouth half-open. He rolled his eyes as he pulled her with one hand and shutting the doors behind her with the other.

"There's proof that I'm doing the right thing," he snorted. "You've finally shut up."

"But you've already made your announcement," she said slowly.

"What is it now? Now you want to stay?" he demanded.

"No. It's just that...we're committed," she said, closing her eyes against the throb of her headache.

"Are we? I haven't had a normal conversation with you since you got here. All we do is jump down each other's throats and I don't know about you, but being in the same room as you is making my blood pressure rise," he said, hand in the air just to show her how high.

Katara sat down on the couch. She fiddled with the string that held her stopper to her water skin. Zuko paced up and down the length of the room, his hands clenching and unclenching. Several choice oaths hissed passed his lips and she was fairly certain he'd just cursed at five generations of her family. She watched him and thought this was more like the Zuko she remembered. And for some reason, that was more comfortable than the thoughtful, centered, confident Fire Lord he'd become.

The hurtful words that had come so readily to her lips faded away in the face of his frustration and the truth in his words. She was sad and angry about her situation, but she knew she could do better than this. Also, she had to admit that lashing out at him wasn't making her feel better, as righteous as she felt about it. It was unlike her to attack so mindlessly; all she was doing was reacting and not doing any thinking at all when it came to him. It was as if they had switched positions and she wondered what Sokka would have thought to see her acting like the angry jerk and Zuko acting like the calm one. She wondered what Aang would think. She took a deep breath.

"We have to make this work," Katara said. "As much as I want to, I can't leave here and we can't break this engagement. You made your announcement and I just spent the afternoon getting flayed by women who can end your rule. Zuko, you're in trouble and the last thing you need is more trouble."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Zuko said acidly, stopping in the middle of the room to glower at her.

"Well, maybe I needed to say it," she said, her voice starting to rise. "We also need to stop fighting in front of everyone."

"I agree with you there. You can be sure that the maids have spread the new of this last one to the opposite end of the palace by now," he said with a scowl. "Women love to gossip."

"What can we do to make this work?" she wondered aloud, ignoring that last comment.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Katara stared at the hem of his robes, could see the restless tapping of his foot in the ripple of material.

"I don't know," he said, frowning. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Katara watched him go, her heart sinking as she wondered if there was anything they could do at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A few days later, Katara was writing a letter to Toph when a maid came to her door with a message. Frowning, Katara read the short note written in Zuko's careless hand, asking her to come to his study. She'd been writing a long letter to Toph and wasn't happy about being interrupted, but perhaps he'd come up with a solution to their problem. She hadn't seen or heard from him and from what Iroh had told her, he was busy reassuring his officials that this marriage to a Water Tribe woman would be a benefit to the kingdom. The engagement announcement had been met with mixed reactions and he had to put out the fires before they got out of control. Katara was impressed with his speed and foresight, but realized that there really was no turning back, despite his earlier words.

She'd been led around the palace enough to know where she was going, even after such a short time and she forgot herself when she reached his study, sliding the doors open without knocking. The look Zuko shot her was acid and she returned it in kind. He looked a little wound up as he stood by the fire and her defenses immediately responded. Iroh, on the other hand, was sitting comfortably next to his nephew, a pot of tea next to him and a cup in his hand.

"You asked for me?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure how things work in the South Pole, but here you should knock at doors that are shut," Zuko said sharply.

"My apologies, my Lord," she said, trying for civility.

Now it was his turn to wince. "Don't call me that. You make it sound like a curse."

His attitude was beginning to grate on her nerves, her better intentions aside. "Isn't it?"

Before Zuko could respond, Iroh stood, one hand up for silence, and he gestured for Katara to take the seat opposite him. She could feel Zuko's eyes tracking her as she moved but she didn't look at him, taking an inordinate amount of time to settle herself in her seat as she arranged her skirts around her.

"Katara, Zuko's told me that you're willing to do what it takes to remedy your relationship," Iroh said in an even tone that was tempered with steel.

"Within reason," Katara said carefully.

"Fair enough. To fix this situation so that the two of you don't start pulling each other's hair in front of the Azula and the guards, I've decided to implement a nightly system."

"And what might that be?" Zuko asked.

"Every night after dinner, the two of you will exchange a piece of information about yourselves."

"What's that going to accomplish?" Katara inquired, puzzled.

"I don't want to hear about her first kiss or the first time she bended water," Zuko grumbled.

Katara bristled. "No more than I want to hear about the first time you...you..."

"Very nice."

"Shut up."

"If you know more about each other, perhaps you'll learn to respect each other and abstain from embarrassing yourselves and the people you represent," Iroh said before Zuko could jump in. "It's a simple exercise which both of you should be able to accomplish without too much trouble. Or are you not mature enough?"

"Don't play that card, Uncle," Zuko said, frowning. "Don't patronize us."

"I am only trying to help."

"It can't hurt," Katara said in a low voice, sliding a glance at Zuko.

The Fire Lord sat down behind his desk as if he needed some kind of barrier between himself and Katara.

"Fine," he said, rubbing his chin absently. "We'll try this ridiculous activity but I swear to all that I hold dear, it won't change a thing. I was hoping you had a better idea, Uncle."

"We'll see," Iroh said sagely. "How about we start now? I'll moderate this first session and perhaps the next few, but then after that, it'll be up to you two to continue it."

"I don't think we need a referee, Uncle," Katara said.

"Oh, so he's your uncle now, is he?" Zuko said with a sneer.

"Jealous?"

"Shut up. This is the worst truce I have ever taken part in."

"I can't argue with you there."

Iroh clapped his hands, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "That's enough, children. Katara, why don't you start?"

Katara clasped her hands on her lap and focused her attention on Iroh. She was fully aware that Zuko was staring hard enough at her to bore a hole through her head but she refused to look at him. This would be easier if she pretended she was talking to Iroh and not the Fire Lord.

"The first time I realized I could bend water..."

Zuko groaned loud enough for her to hear and Katara swung her head towards him, shooting him a venomous look. He returned it in kind.

"The first time I realized I could bend water, I was five years old," she said in a louder voice. "I was fishing with Sokka not too far from our house and he was having trouble bringing his catch to shore. So I stood up and called the water to me."

"Did you get the fish?" Iroh asked.

Katara bit her lip. "Not exactly. Sokka almost fell into the sea because the wave I bended was a little...big."

Zuko snorted out a laugh but Katara deliberately turned her head away from him.

"Your turn, Zuko," Iroh prompted.

"My favorite color is red."

This time it was Katara's turn to laugh but she quickly stifled it with a hand. She hadn't meant to and it was an honest reaction to a slightly humorous statement. The look Zuko gave her was slightly puzzled, but a corner of his mouth curved up.

"Well," Iroh said, smiling. "That was easy, wasn't it?"

"That wasn't fair. I said a lot more than he did," Katara pointed out.

"But he still gave information."

"Still..."

"You didn't know I liked red, did you?" Zuko interrupted.

Katara eyed him in his scarlet robes, the red curtains behind him and the rust colored rug at their feet. It seemed as though he knew what she was thinking and his lips twitched suspiciously.

"No," she said slowly. "I don't supposed I knew that for sure."

"Excellent," Iroh said with another clap of his hands. "Tomorrow night, let's meet back here for another session."

"Are you adding the title of 'therapist' to your long list of accomplishments, Uncle?" Zuko said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Maybe," Iroh said, patting his ample midsection. "Maybe. Oh, before I forget, this exercise has one more stipulation: talk nice or leave the room."

"What?" Zuko said, frowning.

"If you want to ask questions, _nice_ questions, feel free to do so, but if you feel like you're about to say something that would cause maids to peek their heads out of room or guards to reach for their weapons, just say goodnight and leave."

Katara nodded her head. "That's a good idea."

"We are in for a lot of short conversations," Zuko murmured.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

The next night...

"I once had to wrestle a penguin for a piece of jerky it stole from me."

"I got bitten by a turtle-duck."

"Good night."

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

The night after...

"I wish I could wear pants all the time."

"Me, too."

"I have to go now."

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Two nights after that...

"The best birthday present I ever got was a boomerang because then I gave it to Sokka and now he can't leave the house without it."

"I'm not at all fond of that birthday present and I have the scar to prove it. Good night."

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

The night after that...

"I don't like rice."

"I can't live without it."

"Then you can have my share."

"I'll be happy to take it...thanks."

"You're welcome. Good night."

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Three nights later...

"I accidentally ate a rock thinking it was another one of Toph's chicken surprises."

"How appropriate that it was a rock. I accidentally ate seal jerky thinking it was real food."

"I resent that."

When Katara started to leave, Zuko put his hand out.

"My favorite food is...elephant-whale steak," he said stiffly.

"Really?"

"Really. Good night."

"I'll...I'll tell the chef how to prepare it the way my mother did. You might like it. Good night."

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

The night after that...

"I miss my family."

"Right now, so do I. I'll walk with you back to your rooms so I can see Lu Zuo before he goes to bed. Just promise you won't say anything."

"I promise. Truce?"

"We'll try that again."

When they made it to the nursery without incident, Katara considered it a momentous occasion. From the pleased expression on Zuko's face, she wasn't alone in that regard.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Two weeks after the first night...

"I lost my slipper today and walked around with one shoe on without anyone knowing."

"In the summertime, I sometimes don't wear anything under the topmost robes."

Katara laughed, thinking to herself that his particular brand of dry humor suited him. Zuko smiled.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

The night after that...

"Where's Uncle?"

"He said we didn't need him anymore."

Katara considered that.

"I heard one of the maids say that I wasn't fit to work in the kitchen so how could I be an appropriate Fire Lady. I bended the tomato juice she was carrying and poured it down her dress."

Zuko frowned. "Who was it?"

"I took care of it."

Zuko considered that.

"Fine. I heard one of the soldiers say that I wasn't half the Fire Lord my father was and I had him sent to the North Pole for extensive training."

"Do you hear things like that often?" Katara asked, her brow furrowing.

"A few of my soldiers are in the arctic or the desert honing their skills," was his answer. "I've a favor to ask of you."

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow, I'll be traveling to the city of Kitashi."

"Where the ore mines are."

He nodded, impressed with her knowledge. "Yes. There are reports that the governor is selling unrecorded ore to a Water Tribe merchant, the money going straight to the governor's pocket. I want you to come with me and tell me what you think."

"You want to know what I think?"

"In this case, yes. You've dealt with black market trade and I need your experience for this."

Katara nodded. "Alright. I suppose we might as well start using this alliance."

"I've always wanted to but I didn't want to be around you in confined spaces. You've got a sharp tongue and a smart mouth, Katara. You're quite possibly the worst ambassador I've ever had the opportunity to meet."

Where two weeks before, Katara would have fired back with her own missive, she merely smiled.

"Growing up with Sokka, I had two options: hit him until he stopped or fight back using his weapons. The hitting didn't work."

A corner of Zuko's lips quirked upward.

"It seems as though Uncle's therapy exercise has been helpful," he said, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. I don't feel like throwing you into the sea as often as I did before."

"And I don't feel like throwing you to Azula."

Katara stood. "You have no idea how grateful I am for that. Good night, Zuko."

"Good night, Katara."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Katara stared out of the train car. In the South Pole, anywhere one looked, it was nothing but snow and ice. She loved the serenity of it, the hush of the land of her birth. In contrast, the panorama outside her window was anything but serene. Her blue eyes wide, all Katara could think was that it was so...alive.

Houses and buildings dotted the landscape with the occasional break for a field or farm. Children leaned on the fence that kept them away from the train tracks and they waved as the train sped by. On the roads parallel to the tracks, there were carts and bicycles, people and animals going to and fro. There didn't seem to be an end to the activity even though the sun was halfway below the horizon.

In the seat across the aisle, Zuko didn't seem concerned with what was happening outside the train. Dressed in a simple tunic and pants, he would have looked like a regular traveler if not for the crown in his ponytail. It was a relief to see him in something else besides his robes and he even moved a little more freely, as if the robes had been restricting his movements. His head was bowed as he read pages and pages of documents, what Katara assumed were reports about Kitashi. His brow had been furrowed for almost the entire train ride and she had to bite her tongue to keep from telling him that he was going to get wrinkles.

The truce between them was holding but it was a fragile one. She could see him silently censuring himself and she often found herself doing the same. It was getting easier and easier to do and they were able to have longer conversations without snapping at each other. That still happened but with less frequency and Iroh had been smug when told of their trip to the Kitashi.

It had also become very obvious to Katara that since she'd stopped arguing with him, things had become more peaceful. She was ashamed of herself, but not completely apologetic for her actions. There was enough of a stubborn streak in her to help her justify her behavior—she just wasn't going to advertise the fact she picked fights with the Fire Lord any time soon.

"Stop staring at me," Zuko said without looking at her.

"I'm not staring," Katara said, turning her attention back to the view outside her window.

She heard a rustle of paper and the air next to her stirred when he put a stack on the empty seat at her side.

"Read up," he said shortly and after a beat added, "Please."

Appreciating the gesture, Katara decided not to tell him she'd already read the reports, having asked Iroh to sneak them out to her. She hadn't wanted to go into this without the proper information and thought she would be doing Zuko a favor by being prepared. He would have probably found it hard to believe, but she was a good negotiator and was capable of holding her own, even in a room full of Fire Nation officials.

"I've heard of this Water Tribesman," she said, cupping her chin in her hand as she read. "Koga the Merchant. He became famous a few years ago because it was learned that he was hiding a great deal of his income so he wouldn't have to pay taxes to my father."

"What was his punishment?" Zuko asked.

"His house," Katara answered and even to her own ears, it didn't sound like enough. "He's been good about his taxes since then."

"Yes, but he's found other ways to maintain his rich lifestyle."

"What's the story behind Governor Zi?"

"He lost two sons in the war and the third lost a leg in the last battle. He believes that the death of my father was the death of the Fire Nation he loved. He has written several formal letters of complaint about my policies and welcomes my sister to Kitashi as if she is the messiah."

"And he has two daughters, the oldest of which he wanted you to marry but you didn't," Katara murmured.

"There's also that slight," Zuko said with a nod. "It seems as though I am walking into enemy territory."

"He controls the biggest ore mine in the Fire Nation. How is he still the governor if he's not loyal to you?"

"His family's blood runs through the veins of those mines just as surely as the ore does. I didn't want to simply take away the man's birthright because he doesn't do as I say."

Katara started to ask why not, but she saw the stubborn set of his jaw and she was pleasantly surprised that he would risk this much for principle. She'd heard a few stories from Aang that had hinted at how much importance Zuko put on his principles, on his honor, but it was different to see it for herself. It was...impressive. She was finding herself impressed at least once a day by his actions, now that she'd stopped fighting him long enough to notice.

"What would you like me to do?" she asked.

"Listen and give me your impressions of him. I need another set of ears in situations such as this. You haven't come this far just because your father is the chief. You're smart and I want to use that to my advantage."

"You make me sound like an ink brush or something," she said dryly.

He looked startled then gave her a look. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm kidding, Zuko."

"I got that," he sighed, leaning back in his seat tiredly. "We'll be there in an hour or two and we'll have dinner with him and his family. Do you remember his wife?"

"Vaguely. A short woman, a little on the heavy side. She actually didn't behave too badly but their daughters are...shrill."

Zuko made a face. "That's an understatement," he said distastefully.

"I'm very flattered you chose me over them."

At that, he smiled reluctantly. Katara tucked away her own smile and went back to the documents. She didn't think she could learn anything new but it wouldn't hurt to refresh her memory. She snuck a glance at Zuko and saw him staring out the window, lost in thought. His mouth drooped with exhaustion and there was a slight drop in the broad shoulders that told her that he was carrying a heavier burden than usual these days.

"What time do you usually get up in the morning?" she asked.

"Sunrise," was his short answer.

"What time do you go to bed?"

"When I've passed out at my desk. What's with the questions? Do I look too tired to be Fire Lord?"

Zuko angled the unmarred side of his face towards her, something she noticed he did without thinking about it.

"It would be a travesty if you looked well-rested," she said, noting the bags under his eyes and the lines on either side of his mouth. "But it wouldn't do if you dropped off at the dinner table either."

"Give me a little credit. I've been doing this a while."

"That doesn't mean you can keep going."

He frowned at her. "Are you nagging me?"

Katara's eyes widened. "Um..."

Zuko shook his head at her. "From trying to kill me with words to...well, trying to kill me with more words. Are you sure you haven't been hired by Azula to get rid of me once and for all?"

"You're so sure she wants you dead?" Katara asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"As sure as the sun is in the sky," he said. "But that's the way it's always been between us and it's not going to change. She's learned restraint in the last couple years and when we're not at each other's throats, we can get a lot done."

"Why not just marry her off to one of these governors' sons and strengthen your rule?"

"None of them are stupid enough to take her," Zuko said with an unpleasant smile.

Katara chuckled. "If this were the Water Tribe, there'd already have been a trail of bodies behind her."

"Is that so? I understand that in the Water Tribes, arranged marriages are the norm," Zuko said conversationally. "Does that mean you can force a woman to..."

His words trailed off. Katara shifted uncomfortably in her seat and angry words threatened to escape her lips, but she swallowed them, considered it a huge step that she didn't choke on them.

"I suppose it does mean that," Zuko continued, turning away from her again and effectively ending the conversation.

Katara looked down at the papers in her lap and didn't raise her head until the train finally came to a stop at Kitashi. She looked outside and saw that the governor must have sent half the city to greet them.

"If this is how they greet you, who comes out for Azula?" she asked with wide eyes.

"The entire city," Zuko replied as if he'd read her mind.

A valet came with a cloak and before Zuko even took a step, the cloak was thrown over his shoulders and held together with a clasp that had his personal seal. She straightened her own long tunic and pants, and started to reach for her jacket, but was surprised to see a valet holding it out for her. When she was zipped up, she looked up at Zuko to find him looking right back down at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course."

He smiled in that way he had when he smelled a victory ahead. To Katara's surprise, he offered her his arm and after a beat, she slid her hand in the crook of his elbow. He strode forward and she had to quicken her steps to keep up with him. She was sure he'd have no problem dragging her behind him if she didn't pick up the pace.

There was a rousing cry at the sight of the Fire Lord that faded to puzzled surprise when they recognized Katara.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell them you were coming," Zuko muttered as they walked underneath the raised spears of the honor guard.

Katara's practiced smile wobbled as a laugh bubbled up inside her. "Very professional, Fire Lord."

The governor stood at the end of the line of soldiers and Katara saw his wife giving a maid hurried instructions. Governor Zi was as portly as his wife but towered over her. From where she stood, Katara could see his dislike of the Fire Lord. He looked at Zuko much in the same way...well, in the same way Zuko used to look at her and her brother; a sort of arch snobbery that only the wealthy could perfect. Still, both the governor and his wife bowed at the waist, almost parallel to the ground, when Zuko and Katara stopped in front of them.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Governor Zi said in a booming voice. "Welcome to Kitashi. And Lady Katara, welcome. We are honored that you have graced us with your presence."

"Governor Zi," Zuko said.

"Thank you for having us, Governor," Katara added in sweeter tones. "It was kind of you to make time from your busy schedule to greet us."

Zi looked surprised at her honeyed words and judging from the tensing of Zuko's arm, he was reacting in the same way—though Katara doubted he looked it.

"There is no emphasizing just how important a visit from the Fire Lord is," Zi said, recovering. "It's our pleasure."

"Please follow me, my Lord, my Lady," Zi's wife Ke An said with another bow. "We've prepared out best carriage to take you to the governor's residence."

Zuko nodded at her and with Katara practically skipping next to him, he went directly to the carriage. Katara had to stop from glaring at his retreating back and didn't expect the hand he held out to help her into the carriage. She took it and was hauled unceremoniously in. The door shut behind her and shooting a glare at Zuko, she settled down on the seat opposite him, straightening her tunic.

"_Charming_," she snarled.

"You said enough for both of us," he shot back. "I asked for another pair of ears, Katara, _not_ a simpering acolyte. You're going to be the Fire Lady. You don't have to kiss their butts."

"I wasn't kissing their butts! That's how you greet people who go through a lot of trouble to make you comfortable."

"I don't remember getting the sweetness treatment when you got here and that's not how we do it in the Fire Nation. They're _supposed _to go through that much trouble because of who we are and they don't need to be rewarded for it."

They glared at each other.

"Zuko, that is my style," Katara said deliberately. "Let me be."

"Fine, but if you go around sprinkling sunshine on my subjects, it'll be as if I'm doing the same because whatever you do reflects on me."

"You should be so lucky."

"_TRUCE_."

Katara nearly jumped out of her seat and she gaped at him. Zuko looked just as surprised as she felt at his outburst.

"Do you think they heard that?" he asked unguardedly.

"No, but I think we've come up with another way to...um...get along."

Zuko pressed his lips tightly together and Katara thought he was hanging on to his temper by a thread. Then she saw the suspicious glimmer in his eyes and she tucked away a smile.

"Just try not to yell next time," she added.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"And I don't sprinkle sunshine."

On that point, he stayed silent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Katara had had her share of elegant dinners that were steeped in protocol and were more for show than a shared experience. She wasn't fond of them, but knew they were necessary at a basic level, in that they forced people to make connections that they never would otherwise...or suffer the consequences. A perfectly pleasant person would have a hard time recovering from a bad dinner party appearance, especially one this high up in political circles. It irked her that the fate of the world hinged on dinner conversation, but there it was.

It came as no shock that Zuko was of absolutely no help when it came to fostering a more comfortable atmosphere. She could almost hear him telling her that it wasn't his place, that it wasn't his party, but she had a hard time imagining him playing host even if it were. The governor, sitting at the foot of the table, seemed to in agreement, staying resolutely silent. His son sat to his right and his wife on his left, their two daughters sitting across from each other down the line. Separated from the governor's family by at three empty seats, Zuko sat at the head of the table with Katara on his right. The space didn't exactly invite conversation but judging from the looks the daughters were sending Katara, she was happy for the distance. The only sound to be heard were their chopsticks hitting their dishes and the occasional throat being cleared.

Unable to bear anymore silence, Katara put her chopsticks down and shifted her position, ignoring the numbness of her feet from kneeling for so long. She could feel Zuko's eyes on her but deliberately ignored him. She was glad she was too far for him to kick her.

"Governor Zi, this is a delicious meal. Tell me, are any of these dishes special to this region?" she asked perkily.

"Actually, yes," Zi replied, chopsticks hovering in midair. "Do you know much about Fire Nation culinary specialties, Lady Katara?"

"Sadly, no," Katara said. "The Fire Lord has been kind enough to have his chef prepare my favorite dishes from the Water Tribe because I've been missing home."

"I'm sure it must be difficult for you to be so far away," Ke An said sympathetically. "But you are settling in well, from what I've heard."

Katara's smile wavered as she thought that that was a very skillfully fired barb and she wondered if Zuko picked up on it.

"Yes, very well," she agreed.

"The red paste you see on that dish is one of my husband's favorite Kitashi specialties," Ke An went on. "Did you try it?"

"Yes. It's like nothing I've ever tasted."

"What is your impression of it?" Zi asked curiously.

Katara picked up her chopsticks and willing herself not to blush, dipped some of her raw fish in the paste. With careful deliberation, she chewed her food and thanked Sokka for using her as a guinea pig for his experimental dishes.

"It has hints of hong spice but not so much that it overruns the palate. I also taste a bit of ki-zi lilies. For the color though, I think you might have used a bit of sea urchin fish and it also gives it a bit of a bolder flavor. It's delicious and goes very well with the whitefish. Don't you agree, Zu...Fire Lord?"

"Absolutely," Zuko said, staring at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Fire Lord, your Lady has wonderful taste," Zi said, visibly delighted. "I didn't want to boast, but that recipe has been passed down my family for generations and I prepared it myself for tonight's dinner."

"Really?" Katara gushed. "You're a man of many talents, Governor. What else can you tell me about this delicious meal?"

An hour and a half later, Katara tucked her hand into Zuko's arm and followed Ke An to their rooms. She couldn't help grinning at the bemused expression on his face. They refrained from talking until they had some privacy and after thanking the governor's wife for a wonderful evening, Katara all but shoved him into her sitting room so they could talk. It seemed to go without saying that they would have a debriefing, though from the confused looks of their guards when Zuko went into her rooms without a word, they should have said something. But Katara shrugged it off, flushed from her victory.

"That was fantastic," she beamed.

"I don't know what just happened," Zuko said, sitting down slowly. "But I do know that Zi is crazier than I thought."

"You can't call a man crazy for enjoying his food," Katara chided. "I mean, look at him? Doesn't he look like he does?"

"Yes...but I enjoy food as well and I don't go taking over the kitchen and spend six hours preparing a sauce that can only be dipped into twice."

"Who's the peasant now? There's an art to cooking, Fire Lord, and you're missing out."

"I'll try to hold back my tears," he said dryly. "Wonderful performance, by the way."

"That was all real."

"Right."

She sat across from him. "But you have to admit that being nice and 'sprinkling sunshine' works. The governor was relaxed and I think he almost liked you tonight. I bet it felt nice to unclench."

"The same could be said of you."

Katara shrugged. "Might as well use the alliance, right? Tomorrow's talks should go smoothly because of tonight. We set the right tone."

"The right tone for what? Accusing a man of stealing from the kingdom? You might have done well eliciting urbane dinner conversation, but it's a different story around the negotiating table. In the Fire Nation," he added when she was about to argue. "You don't know what it's like when it's just us and I'm afraid you'll be in for disappointment if you think you've made friends here tonight."

"Stop being such a pessimist. It's all about how you present the information, or in this case, accusation."

Zuko regarded her thoughtfully. "You're very confident that this will turn out well."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Alright. Then let's make this a test of your skills, Lady Katara. You can sit as my representative tomorrow."

"Really?"

This time he shrugged. "You can hold your own, I've seen that with my own eyes and tonight, you've shown a gift for...manipulating people."

"I prefer to think of it as charming them."

"Whichever it is, it can't hurt to add another weapon to our arsenal," he said, rising. "Get some rest tonight. If anything else, you can just smile at him and see how far that'll get you."

"Not very far, I'm sure."

He made a sound that was between a laugh and a snort.

"Then smile at his son. He seemed to like you just fine. Goodnight, Katara."

"Wait a second. We didn't do our usual routine. You owe me one bit of information," she said before he could open the door.

Zuko looked back at her. "Oh, I think I've learned enough about you tonight."

He left before she could argue and Katara couldn't help wondering why even though his words were meant to be cutting, they were anything but.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

It was going badly.

Katara's hands were clenched tightly as they rested on the table surface and even though only a half hour had gone by, it felt like two. She, the governor, his son, and two Kitashi councilors sat around a rectangular table while Zuko sat on the dais at the head of the table. He wasn't far but Katara felt like she was standing alone. The kindly, genial man who had explained how to cook a perfect roast duck the night before was gone, replaced by a predator with very sharp teeth. She felt like she'd been on the defensive the entire time and Zuko had simply listened. She wanted to kill him because when it became apparent to the governor that the Fire Lord wasn't going to intervene, he took more and more liberties with his words.

"Lady Katara, if you'll pardon my forwardness, I don't believe you have a complete picture of what is happening here in Kitashi," Zi said. "These numbers do match up and I'm sure the Fire Lord will offer you use of his accountants to verify my statement."

"I respectfully disagree, Governor," Katara said. "We've had the accountants review these documents more than once. You don't think we'd have come all this way on a whim, do you? The Fire Lord's time is too precious for a whim. Your men have been mining more ore than you're giving back to the Fire Nation. You may have been able to hide this fact with false numbers, but there is no hiding the numbers of times Water Tribe ships have docked at your ports. How do you explain that?"

"We are a very attractive tourist spot," the governor said silkily. "I'm sure you've heard of our natural spas."

"Your tone insults me," Katara said, taking a different tack. "Those weren't pleasure craft. You and I both know they were trade ships. Your reasons have been unsatisfactory, Governor. I'm under the impression you aren't taking this visit seriously."

"I assure you, I am," he returned, his expression properly chastised though Katara could see that his eyes were laughing at her.

"You are stealing from the Fire Nation, Governor Zi, and we tried to offer you a way to remedy the situation, but you insist on playing this game," she said, angry now. "The war has ravaged this country and in order to heal, we have to work together. In your selfishness, you've lost sight of that."

"_We _have to work together," the governor sneered. "You've been here for less than a month, Lady Katara, and you are not yet Fire Lady. You don't know what it's like for us here."

"Don't I? You forget who I am, Governor," Katara said icily. "Your arrogance doesn't help your position and it'll do to act with the honor of your station. I represent the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation in this matter. You're nothing more than a traitor if you insist on pretending you're not lining your own coffers with Water Tribe coins."

The governor's eyes blazed and Katara had the stopper from her water skin off before she even realized what she was doing. But before either of them could do anything, Zuko shot a stream of fire down the middle of the table, controlling it so that it stopped right in front of the governor.

"Enough," he said, his voice echoing in the suddenly silent room. "Governor Zi, you've dishonored your name by your actions. Generations of your family have been loyal to the Fire Lord, in good times and bad, and you are the first to run at the first sign of trouble."

"I was loyal to your father, Fire Lord Zuko. My family starved in order to build your boats and weapons for the war, and I will not be called disloyal, especially by _you_."

"Your weakness has never become more apparently than at this moment, Governor," Zuko said coolly though from the glimmer in his eye, Katara knew he was anything but. "Did you think you could go up against the Fire Lord and not be punished? I have sent councilors to discuss this situation with you, given you chances to end your relationship with Koga, but you continued. What you are doing is an open secret and I thought I would show respect to your family by giving you a chance, but I see now that was a mistake."

"My father was only doing what he thought would be best for Kitashi," the governor's son spoke up for the first time, his voice quaking with fear. "Ever since you cut the income coming into the city, the coffers have been almost run dry just to meet the our daily needs. If there was an emergency, we'd be lost, my Lord."

"Are you blaming me for your father's actions, Fu-han?" Zuko said, in a dangerously low tone and Katara could feel heat radiating from him.

"No, not at all, my Lord," Fu-han said, backpedaling madly. "I was merely trying to give you an adequate reason for dishonorable actions that my father would not have done otherwise."

"Our definitions for adequate differ. Understand, Fu-han, that Kitashi is one of many cities that the Fire Palace must support on a yearly basis. You're not the only city that has had its funds reduced but you are the only one that has turned to breaking the law."

The governor got to his feet. "Fire Lord, I implore you..."

"To do what? Show you mercy? I've already done that and you threw it back in Lady Katara's face. Your treatment of her shows what kind of leader you are. You insulted my family and that will not be forgotten."

"My Lord..."

"You are no longer governor of Kitashi," Zuko said. "Your son, Fu-han will take over starting tomorrow. Today, you are to tie up loose ends, vacate the office, and take your wife to your vacation home in the mountains. You're to stay there until I allow you back into the city."

"Fu-han doesn't know the first thing about being governor!" Zi raged.

"Would you rather I install one of your daughters, or perhaps one of my _loyal_ councilors?" Zuko said, visibly angry. "Again, you insult me, Zi. On second thought, I have better accommodations for you, accommodations you deserve. Your wife can stay here."

"Fire Lord..."

"Father, stop," Fu-han said, putting a hand on his father's arm. "It's done. Fire Lord Zuko, I'll fix this."

"You're the last in line before the land is passed to someone else, Governor Fu-han," Zuko said. "I suggest you do a thorough job of it. If I hear anything untoward coming out of this place again, you're all gone. I promise you that. Guards, please escort Prisoner Zi to the train."

Fu-han stood up with his cane and bowed to his Zuko as his father was led out of the room. He followed, whispering to the older man. When the room was cleared, Katara looked up at the Fire Lord.

"You'd already spoken to him, to Fu-han, haven't you?"

"Everything was arranged," he said. "Smart of you to pick up on it."

"Then why did you even bother with this whole thing? My head feels like it's about to explode."

"You needed to have a taste of what negotiations in the Fire Nations are like. For us, it's all about saving face and showing strength while everything dances in the background. You played your part well."

"My part," Katara scoffed, standing. "I really am nothing more than an ink brush to you."

"What? Not at all, but did you think I'd send in a novice on a meeting as important as this? Still, you gave Governor Zi the opportunity to defend his honor but he showed us just how dishonorable he is by playing the innocent that he isn't. It's all part of the game," Zuko said, not bothering to hide his confusion at her reaction. "Trust has to be earned, Katara and you showed me you can be trusted today."

"That's more than I can say for you," she retorted, shoving her chair back. "I'll see you on the train."

"What is the matter with you?" he demanded, exasperated.

"I worked hard to not make a fool of you and myself, Zuko, but I ended up looking like a fool anyway, fighting a battle that's already been decided," she said, shaking with anger.

"You're impossible," he said, turning his back on her. "I'll see you on the train."

Katara started to leave but her hand stayed on the door knob. She didn't feel right about ending their discussion like that and his words had reached her, despite her efforts to maintain her own reasoning. He'd warned her that the talks weren't going to go well but she hadn't listened. She had a feeling her pride had more to do with her anger than anything else and she remembered her own words, that they had to make this alliance work. She closed her eyes for a moment, heard Zuko turn towards her again when she didn't leave.

"What? You're not done feeling righteous?" he spat.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know how things work here, but I'm beginning to understand."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Shut up, Zuko. Just accept my apology."

She glanced back at him, found him staring at her with a mixture of impatience and incredulity.

"Alright, fine. Apology accepted."

She nodded and opened the door. "I'll see you on the train."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The afternoon sun beat down on Katara and she was half-tempted to take a drink of her bending water. She'd spend the morning with etiquette tutors, learning the tasks she would be responsible for as Fire Lady. The old women had been more than a little patronizing and she'd needed an outlet for her irritation after she'd returned to her rooms. It had been a good workout. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and started back to her rooms, her steps faltering when she saw that Azula was waiting for her. Katara hadn't seen hide nor hair of the princess for past few days and had gotten a false sense of security as a result. It didn't help that the smile on Azula's face made her tense up.

"You and my brother seem to be getting along better now," Azula said by way of greeting. "I haven't heard news of the two of you bickering in front of the help and now I hear you made quite an impression in Kitashi."

"Did I? That's nice to hear."

"No one's more pleased than me...except maybe perhaps Zuzu. May I have a word with you, Sister?"

Katara nodded and opened the door. Azula waited to be asked to sit down and when she did, she sat on the edge of the couch. She seemed to be constantly ready for battle, perhaps a battle that only she knew about, and that made Katara think twice about putting her water skin down. After fetching a glass of water, she sat in the seat opposite Azula. The princess had made herself comfortable, her legs crossed at the knee and one arm carelessly thrown on the back of the couch.

Her chestnut brown hair was down, for once, the top half of her hair pulled back from her face. She looked a lot like Zuko in that moment, though Katara was sure she'd never see the half-way sneering smile that was on Azula's face on the Fire Lord's. There was no denying the beauty that ran through their veins and made Katara wonder what their mother looked like. There were no portraits of Princess Ursa but from what she'd seen of Lord Ozai, Zuko and Azula had a strong resemblance to their mother.

"What can I do for you, Azula?" Katara asked.

"I haven't had a chance to really have a chat with you since your arrival," Azula said. "To be honest, I half-expected you to be gone after a week, yet here you are. They do make them strong at the Water Tribe."

Katara ignored the fact that Azula was talking about her as if she were a sled.

"You can't help but stubbornly survive in that environment," Katara said evenly. "Growing up in ice and snow was good training for this."

"Yes, you've proven that. Also, your bending has also become more refined in the past few years. I was watching you practice. If you'd like a sparring partner, I'll be more than happy to step into the ring with you."

Katara had an image of her head being blown off by blue fire. "I'll keep that in mind, but mixing fire and water doesn't tend to end well. I don't want to destroy anything."

"Oh, don't worry. We have training rooms to spare. I need to sharpen my skills anyway. The only people I spar with are my men, and I already know all their moves. Besides, it'll be a good bonding experience."

"Yes, it would be."

"And is your Earthbender friend coming to visit any time soon? She is one of the best I've ever fought."

"Toph's busy with her family's business," Katara said. "I'd like her to visit, but she probably won't be able to make it here until the wedding."

"Ah, yes. I understand you had a lesson with Ling and Ting this morning. Did they walk you through the tea ceremony?"

"Not yet. They just had me walk and kneel for three hours straight."

Azula laughed and Katara was surprised that it wasn't at all unpleasant. There was something girlish and free about it, very much unlike the woman it had come from.

"That sounds about right," Azula said. "I was more than happy to extend my Firebending training to skip their lessons, but us ladies of the court must do our time. Maiko will have her turn soon enough."

"Ceremony is very important here."

"That should come as no shock. Mai and I were good friends you know," Azula said, changing subjects with a speed that had Katara's head spinning. "She'd have been a little shocked that you're next in line to be Fire Lady."

"Why's that?"

"Zuzu, black heart that he is, actually did love her. The time they were together was probably the longest either of them has been happy. You're very different from her, but then again, it's not like you're doing this out of love. How did the Fire Lord put it? Ah, yes, an _alliance_. Very romantic."

"We work well together," Katara said slowly, unsure how to process this information. "That's all that really matters."

"True. I haven't had the...opportunity to fall in love but from what I've seen, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Mai knew she shouldn't have had Lu Zuo, but Zuko wanted another child and she couldn't refuse him a thing. She was very sick after Maiko was born and the doctors warned her not to have another. Really, it was a surprise that someone so strong in spirit became so weak in body."

At that, Katara's heart ached for the children and also for Zuko. She didn't know much about the death of the Fire Lady and doubted many outside the palace knew. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Zuko to lose his wife in that way.

"That's very sad," she said, meaning it.

"It is," Azula said casually. "Mai loved Zuko since we were children and was well-prepared to be Fire Lady. We were all afraid Zuko was going to lose his mind the first few months after she died, but he bounced back nicely."

"I understand what it's like to lose a loved one."

"He got so clingy with the children," Azula said with mild distaste. "Spending every free moment with them, but he's gotten over there. It's not good for them to get used to having him around all the time."

"Isn't it?"

"I suppose they coddle their children in the Water Tribe but we have to learn how to stand on our own at an early age in the Fire Nation. Mai wouldn't have been pleased with the way he treated the children. She was a firm mother."

"Was she?"

Azula arched an eyebrow at her. "I take it Zuzu hasn't shared much about her, but I suppose that shouldn't be a surprise. You're full of questions."

"Am I? Um...yes, I suppose I have much to learn about Lady Mai besides the fact that she was skilled with throwing needles."

"You should ask Zuzu about her."

Katara seriously doubted her questions would be well-received but she pasted a smile on her face and wished that Azula would leave her alone.

"Did you leave anyone behind in the South Pole, Sister? A beautiful woman such as yourself must have had many suitors," Azula asked.

"No, I was married to my work, my father's work."

"Yes, I understand what that's like, but I take my breaks. I'm sure you understand that sometimes you just need...release."

Azula's wicked grin grew wider at the expression on Katara's face.

"Or don't you?" she added, leaning forward. "Interesting."

"I was raised never to kiss and tell," Katara said primly.

"Well, if you need some companionship, please don't hesitate to ask me," Azula offered silkily. "I know a number of soldiers who would be more than happy to keep you company."

"Thank you but I doubt I'll have use of that particular...service."

"That's fair enough, though it makes things less spicy." Azula looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. "My brother went to a lot of trouble getting this room prepared for you. He didn't have enough time to work on the bedroom, but he might have thought you'd have preferred to do that on your own since it's such a personal space. He was very nervous, as nervous as he can get anyway, before you got here."

"I find that hard to believe. Zuko isn't really a nervous kind of person. If anything, he..."

"He what?" Azula prompted when Katara's words faded.

"He's confident," Katara continued.

"He has his moments."

"I doubt you'd have continued following him if he weren't," Katara pointed out, unable to resist.

"What makes you say that? I am his loyal sister, after all."

"Loyalty is hard to come by these days."

"It's there when it's deserved," Azula said. "I should be taking my leave. I may make it to dinner tonight so I will see you then, Sister."

"I look forward to it," Katara said, lying through her teeth. "Sister."

Azula's smile turned feral. "See, that wasn't so hard was it."

When she was gone, Katara went to bathe and was grateful to find her bath already drawn. She had need for a good washing.

As she scrubbed her skin until it was raw, Azula's revelations about Mai crowded her mind. It would make sense to find out some information about the last Fire Lady, if only to understand the shoes she was going to fill. She also knew she couldn't directly ask Zuko about her, especially if he loved Mai as much as Azula claimed. Katara no longer had difficulty seeing him as a good father, but loving husband was a role she hadn't even considered. For some reason, she'd assumed his married to Mai had been arranged, considering her powerful family

Yet, even if it had been, it wasn't unheard of that an arranged couple could truly fall in love. Maybe it was Mai that helped Zuko open his heart so that he could love his children and become a better leader. She'd only met the Fire Lady a few times, and a good number of those times, they were on opposite ends of the battlefield. One of those times, Mai had also shot Sokka with one of her needles, narrowly missing his heart.

Katara tried to imagine Zuko and Mai together and could only think of hand-to-hand combat. She tried placing them in romantic situations, like sitting outside in the gardens under the moonlight, but every time she did, an irreverent gurgle of laughter echoed in the room. They must have had some moments, as evidenced by the two children they created, but Katara had been around long enough to know romance wasn't really necessary for that. Zuko was a lot of things, but he was no romantic hero. Still...

Silently, she damned Azula for raising her curiosity and as she leaned her head back on the edge of the tub, she wondered how she could get Zuko to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Katara cuddled Lu Zuo closer to her and smiled when he rested his head against her shoulder. The little guy was tired from their afternoon of play and rather than fussing about it like other babies in her acquaintance, he simply crawled onto her lap and settled in for a nap. It really was a wonder he was the same bloodline as Azula and Zuko...and his own sister for that matter. Maiko had put up a good fight when her nanny had come in to take her for her lesson. She'd wanted to stay with Katara and her brother, and made her wishes known. Katara was glad the princess had finally warmed to her but was not excited to be nearly blinded by the wild fireball that Maiko's temper had resulted in.

The days had begun to blend together and she hated to admit it, but she had gotten accustomed to life in the Fire Palace. She had her morning lessons with the two old hags, as she'd come to think of them, and had progressed enough to receive a 'well, you won't be beheaded if keep this up' from one of them. She still couldn't tell one from the other. Her waterbending lessons with Maiko were going well and Lu Zuo was more steady on his feet, steady enough to take short walks with her around the garden. It was all very surreal in a way, considering the company she was keeping, but she'd found a grain of satisfaction in all of it. She spent more time with the children then with adults and decided that was probably why. From the adults, all she got were more comments about how she didn't know how things in the Fire Nation worked or how blue was a color not often seen on the Fire Lady.

And above it all was Zuko.

Ever since her conversation with Azula, Katara couldn't help but start to look at him as a man, as her future husband. As a result, she'd been a little short with him because she was unsettled by the idea of it all, but luckily, he was too preoccupied with the change in leadership in Kitashi to fight back. Their nightly conversations could hardly be called that but she'd learned he was fond of ostrich-horses and wouldn't mind vacationing in a desert or at the top of a mountain if it meant he'd be left alone for at least three days straight.

Katara stood up slowly so as to not disturb the sleeping toddler in her arms and placed him gently in his crib. He stirred but didn't wake, his thumb going straight to his mouth. She pulled it out and held on to his chubby hand in case he decided to try again, but to her relief he didn't. Resting her cheek on the railing of his crib, she watched the slow rise and fall of his chest, and thought again how much like his father he looked. She also thought how sad it was for Mai to miss her son's growing up.

"You're very fond of the children," said a quiet voice at the doorway.

Turning, Katara grinned when she saw Iroh there. He'd been away on business in the Earth Kingdom and she went to him, enveloping him in a warm hug. He returned it in kind, patting her back.

"It's nice to know I was missed," he said with a smile.

"I've forgotten what it's like to talk to a person over three years old," Katara admitted, leading him to the play area and closing the bedroom door so Lu Zuo wouldn't be disturbed. "How was your trip?"

"I saw Toph. She told me to tell you that if you need backup, she'll be here faster than you can say 'Twinkle-toes'."

Katara laughed. "How is she?"

"The same. Exuberant and in complete control of her empire. I've said it before and I'll say it again, she should have been Earth Queen."

"You won't find argument here, but if she were Earth Queen, she wouldn't be able to go disappear wherever it is she goes to practice her earthbending for days at a time."

Iroh led her to the low couch and swept the toys off so they could sit down. Katara didn't realize how much she missed him and she hugged him again as if to emphasize the point.

"Now, what's this? I have been hearing nothing but good things about you. Governor Zi met his match and there are no more public spats with the Fire Lord. I believe you're sliding into your new role as Fire Lady fairly smoothly."

"Maybe," she said carefully.

"Maiko seems to have gotten over her initial suspicion and so has Zuko. Why do you sound so unsettled?"

"Iroh...Uncle...tell me what you know about Lady Mai."

Iroh raised an eyebrow at her. "What's brought this on?"

"She was the last Fire Lady and she's made an impression on the people. I realized that I know next to nothing about her. I'm fairly certain I can't ask Zuko about her and asking Azula is out of the question. I just want to know what kind of woman she was."

Iroh stroked his beard. "Lady Mai. Well. She was a strong personality but without the naked manipulation of Azula or the brashness of Zuko. She worked in the background, getting things done before you even realized they had to be done. She was a creature of the court, having grown up in it, and she knew how the machinations worked."

"Zuko must have found that very useful."

"He was barely aware of it," Iroh said with a helpless shrug. "He's worked hard to get where he is and especially in the early days, some would say he had tunnel vision. His goal was to fix the Fire Nation and that was it. It was hard to get him to stop and look around back then."

"What about the last few years?"

"He and Mai were good partners. Together, they solidified his base and snuffed out any potential trouble. It helped that Mai could get Azula to support. She was one of the few people Azula trusted implicitly."

Katara nodded. "I see. Zuko's very practical."

"No one was more shocked than I was just how practical," Iroh said fondly. "You remember how he was during his exile. Even his attacks weren't practical, but he learned with time. It's one of his gifts, that he can learn from his mistakes. That's not something every Fire Lord possesses and the Fire Nation is luckier for it."

"That's true."

Iroh's eyebrows winged higher. "So my therapy exercise has worked better than expected, I take it."

"We went to Kitashi together."

"I heard."

"Who hasn't? Anyway, I have spent enough time with Zuko to know that I know nothing about him. I mean, I know some things, but I feel like I'm not getting the complete picture. Lady Mai was a big part of his life and she gave him the children he loves. I need to know him, Uncle."

Iroh's look was inquisitive. "I see."

"Don't say it like that, like I've got some kind of romantic motive because I don't," Katara said defensively. "He is the man I'm going to be married to and it's only fair that I want to know things about him that he wouldn't tell me himself. He keeps surprising me with the things he says and does, and I don't want to be surprised anymore. I've gotten used to all the fire and gold and shiny things and this is just one more thing I need to get used to. It's just that I'm sure I'd hear a more interesting story about Zuko than the giant chandelier in the dining room."

Before Iroh could respond to that, they heard a mewling cry from the bedroom and Katara was on her feet before there could be a second one. She found Lu Zuo hanging over the guard rail of his crib and his arms immediately went up at the sight of her. She picked him up, murmuring endearments, and brought him back to the play area. He perked up at the sight of Iroh but stayed resolutely in Katara's arms, a fact not lost on the old general.

"You might think he's changed from the boy you knew, but he really hasn't, Katara," Iroh explained. "Zuko has always been a warm-hearted person but being raised by his father pushed that person deep down inside of him until he didn't even know it was there. He thought that being ruthless and violent was the way of the Fire Nation, but when he got control, his true nature emerged. He's a fair man and a kind one."

"Then, why don't the people believe in him?" Katara wondered, more to herself than to Iroh.

"They don't know what to do with him. At times, even his own wife didn't understand why he was so lenient or why he took the time to listen to his people, but he's changing the way things work here. He's willing to make the changes as you can see by the fact that he's taken this chance by bringing you here. He believes strongly in what he's doing. And I think, now, so do you."

Katara looked down at the little boy she held and didn't have any doubt that she wanted to protect him and his sister from the things she'd seen and done. She was sure Zuko felt the same way, which was why he was fighting so hard to keep his kingdom together and to change it for the better. Under Iroh's watchful eye, she pressed a kiss to the top of Lu Zuo's dark head.

"Yes, I do believe in it now," she said quietly. "Our alliance will help many people, I think. I'm beginning to understand his reasons even though sometimes he still confuses me. He's like a see-saw, Uncle. I never know how he's going to react unless he's tired, then I know he's going to try to bite my head off"

"He does need to work on his delivery," Iroh said wryly. "But then he wouldn't be Zuko if he suddenly turned into a silver-tongued prince...or rather, Fire Lord. You weren't so different the first few days you'd been here. For two people who've been through so much, you don't react very well to pressure. You're more alike than you think."

Katara chuckled. "Somewhere, my father is choking on his fish and Sokka has nailed his hand to a board, but I have to admit that it's true. If you'll indulge me, I just have one more question. About Lady Mai."

"I'll try to answer to the best of my knowledge."

"Did he love her?"

Iroh pressed a finger to his lips, his expression turning thoughtful.

"That you'll have to ask Zuko himself," he answered. "Why do you want to know?"

As Katara considered that, the nursery doors opened and there stood Zuko himself, saving her.

"Uncle," he said, his voice jolting Lu Zuo from half-slumber. "How nice of you to see Katara before reporting in with me."

"You were busy," Iroh said easily.

Zuko strode in, his robes flapping around him. "You know you can interrupt me after you've returned from one of your trips."

Lu Zuo squirmed in Katara arms as he struggled to go to his father. Zuko glanced at him and with a small smile, picked him up from her grip.

"Isn't it naptime?" he asked, glancing at Katara.

"He woke up," Katara said. "I can put him down while you two talk."

Zuko tried to pat down Lu Zuo's hair which had decided to stand straight up in one direction for once. His smile widened to a grin when Lu Zuo tried to slap his hand away.

"Yeah, I didn't like it when people did that to me either," he said. "If you don't mind, Katara."

She took Lu Zuo back, watching Zuko's eyes track his son until he was tucked safe in Katara's arms.

"Come on, Uncle," Zuko said, satisfied that Lu Zuo was in good hands. "We have much to discuss. Thanks, Katara."

"No problem."

Iroh patted Lu Zuo's back and gave Katara a look she couldn't read, then he and his nephew took their leave. Katara sat back down on the couch, lost in her thoughts as Lu Zuo played with her necklace.


	13. Chapter 13

_Note: Yeah, I am crazy with the updating. It's because I can't stop writing. It's like a disease... Thanks for all the nice things you all are saying. As a result, I am still powering forward. -R_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Katara sat on the soft velvety red cushion with a cup of tea in her hands, her gaze on the fire burning cheerily in the Fire Lord's hearth. Her slippers were on the floor in front of her, forgotten, as she'd tucked her legs underneath her in a picture of comfort. The book she'd picked from his bookshelves was forgotten, lying open on the cushion next to her. She had a bit of a headache and was sure reading by firelight wouldn't have helped, but she wasn't able to focus anyway.

It was long after dinner was over and she'd let herself into Zuko's study to wait for him. Zuko had given her permission to wait for him there on those nights when he couldn't join them for dinner. She didn't know what was keeping him but didn't mind the wait, though she had to stifle yet another yawn. There was a pleasant quiet in his study that she couldn't find anywhere else, but the reasons for it were something she couldn't put her finger on.

They hadn't missed any of their nightly meetings so far and she wasn't about to start now. There was also a sense of her day being incomplete if they didn't have their conversation. She'd learned a great many things about him, not only from what he shared but from his reactions to what she shared. She'd shied away from it before, but lately, Katara couldn't help but think of him as a friend. Iroh had been right about his heart; the Fire Lord was sometimes short-tempered, often gruff, and always suspicious, but she saw past all that now to the man inside. And she found that she respected that man. She could only hope he felt the same way about her.

The doors finally slid open at some time close to midnight and she was half asleep where she sat. Zuko was shocked to see her there but underneath the surprise, there was exhaustion. His dark hair was pulled back from his face into a long ponytail and he was dressed as if he'd been traveling. He was in his red tunic and pants, and there was a great deal of dirt on them.

"What are you still doing here?" he inquired before she could ask what had happened to him. "It's late."

"I didn't how long I'd been waiting," she said sleepily, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. Where have you been?"

"Overseeing some things," he answered cryptically. "You should go to bed, Katara. You look exhausted."

"Not without my information."

At that, he gave her a tired smile. "Stubborn until the end. I won't be picky and point out that I did just technically give you some information by answering your question. How about this? I hate my birthday."

"Really?" she said, perking up. "I love birthdays."

"That doesn't surprise me," he said, going to his desk and rifling through the papers there. "I don't like the fuss."

"Don't they have a huge festival here in your honor?"

"I _really _don't like the fuss," he repeated.

Katara laughed. "When I was little, my mom used to make the neighbors line up on our little street—such as it was—and have a kind of festival for me. They'd have their tables out with treats and gifts, and everyone would be wearing party hats, even my dad. We had the best time."

"It sounds like it," Zuko said and though he was frowning, like he usually was, there was concern underneath it as he studied her face. "Go to bed, Katara."

She ignored him though her headache was reaching critical proportions. Idly, she undid the golden beads in her hair and held them in her palm. He watched her as he stood by the side of his desk, a wrinkle between his eyebrows.

"I got these on my eighteenth birthday," she said. "They were my great-grandmother's. She passed them down to Gran-gran, then down to Mom, but since she died, my dad kept them for me. When he gave them to me, it was like she came alive for me again and I felt connected to her, daughter to mother. One day, I suppose I'll pass them down to Maiko."

That stopped Zuko. "Why not your own daughter?"

Katara smiled wanly. "Some people might be able to have two families or a harem or concubines, but I don't think I can. My heart isn't big enough or strong enough to leave one for the other."

"I don't want to...I can't let you go, Katara, but I don't want you to stop living your life," Zuko said helplessly.

"I'm not stopping," she said. "Maiko and Lu Zuo...I love them. Even though it's only been...gods, it's only been a month and a half. I'm making this work for me the only way I know how."

"I just don't want you to regret not having your own family," he said, going back to shuffling through his papers, though Katara wasn't so sure he was going to find what he was looking for from the violence of his actions. "I know you love my children and they love you, but..."

"They're not mine? You're wrong."

He laid both hands on his desk, suddenly still. "I misspoke," he said, his voice low and unsure. "There's time yet for you to get used to the idea of having two families. Don't write anything off yet."

Katara put a hand over her eyes. "You know me well enough by now to know I won't change my mind about this."

He looked at her over his shoulder and was about to argue the point, but stopped when he saw the sweat beaded on her forehead. She was sitting close to the fire, but not close enough for that, and he could see that her hands were trembling.

"Katara, are you alright?" he asked again.

She looked up at him with watery eyes. "No...I don't think I am."

He rushed forward as she began to fall and he caught her before she hit the ground. Katara was vaguely aware of being scooped up in his arms, and his bellowing for a doctor before she blacked out.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, Katara floated in and out of consciousness. Sometimes when she woke, Zuko was there, arguing with a man she didn't know or Iroh was there with a soft cloth for her forehead. Other times, they were both there, whispering quietly and she couldn't hear what they were saying. At one point, Azula was there, standing at attention as she received orders from her brother. Through it all, Katara felt as if her head was going to split open and she was given some foul-tasting liquid that would help her sleep again.

She was pulled back to life by the sound of a familiar voice arguing loudly with Zuko. It was a struggle for her to open her eyes, but Katara managed to get one open wide enough to see Toph's green-clad figure standing at the foot of her bed, her face close enough to Zuko's to be considered a challenge and from the expression on Zuko's face, he was taking it as one. It was easy for Toph since she was nearly as tall as he was and from the words Katara could catch, they were arguing over how many guards should be posted outside her room.

"Toph?" Katara croaked.

Katara didn't know how they managed to hear her soft voice over their argument, but they stopped in unison and Toph let out a relieved breath, bracing her hands on the bed.

"Sweetness!" she sighed. "You scared me. Don't ever do that again."

She went to Katara's side to help her old friend sit up. Katara rubbed her eyes, feeling weak and starved as consciousness slowly returned.

"How long was I out?" she asked groggily.

"Almost a week," Zuko said.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"I'll have some lunch sent," he said. "But you should eat slowly."

"What happened, Zuko?"

Zuko and Toph exchanged a look that wasn't lost on Katara. Her grip on Toph's hand tightened.

"Tell me," she said.

"You were poisoned," Zuko said gently.

"_Poisoned_?" Katara repeated shrilly. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Now is not the time to argue with her, Fireball," Toph retorted. "Take it easy, Katara. He's got half the palace in interrogation rooms trying to find out who did this to you. In the meantime, try to get your strength back because you're going to need it."

She handed Katara a cup of the same stuff she'd been drinking all week and Katara couldn't help making a face.

"It's good for you," Zuko said, much in the same tone she was sure he used on the children.

Closing her eyes, Katara took it all in one gulp and Toph turned her attention back to the Fire Lord.

"Make sure someone you trust supervises that lunch," she said, pointing a finger at him. "She can't take another dose of whatever it was that almost killed her in the first place. Anything that comes into this room should be checked..."

"Arrogant of you to assume you can order me around," Zuko said, flaring up. "I asked you to come here to be with her, not to be her personal guard so stop acting like some rabid wolf-dog. And stop calling me 'Fireball'."

"No," Toph said. "No to all of the above."

Zuko threw Katara a look and was about to say something but thought better of it. Turning so fast that his robes nearly knocked over the vase by the door, he was gone. Toph turned her face back to Katara, an amused smile on her face. She hadn't changed much from the tough little twelve year old who'd helped save the world, and if anything, had become more cheeky. She ran her family's businesses with the same enthusiasm she did everything else and had a reputation for being as unmovable as her element. Since she'd become head, the Bei Fong family fortune had grown nearly ten-fold and Toph was sitting pretty, figuratively and literally. Katara studied her friend's expressive face, thought that she only seemed to grow more beautiful with time and was once again sorry that Toph couldn't see it for herself.

"It's fun to get him riled up. His heart starts beating so fast that I half-expect it to explode," Toph was saying. "Plus it finally got him out of here. You'd think he didn't have a kingdom to run."

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm your personal guard, he's your personal nurse. What happened there, Sweetness? He never really cared all that much about other people before, wife or not."

Katara looked down at the bottom of her now empty cup. "He probably feels responsible."

"As well he should. If he and his crazy uncle didn't come up with this scheme to lure you to the Fire Nation as his bride, we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm not your only visitor, by the way, and with Fireball out there, I'm pretty sure he'll be right in..."

Right on cue, Sokka came bursting into the room and in three steps, he had Katara engulfed in a bearhug.

"I'm going to kill him," he was muttering. "I'm going to kill him and hang his head up on the throne room so that everyone will know that messing with the Water Tribe means Fire Lord heads as throne room decoration."

"Sokka," Katara said, calm washing over her. "I'm so glad you're here."

He held her at arm's length, blue eyes identical to her own raking over her face. He looked haggard but relieved now that she was awake. Katara had to admit couldn't deny that having her brother there made her feel a little bit better.

"You look like death," he commented. "Let's get some food in you and sun on you...or maybe moon would be better."

"She just woke up, Sokka," Toph scoffed.

"So what? Being bedridden won't make her better and besides, it'll show whoever did this to her that she's made of stronger stuff. Right, Katara?"

"Sokka, how about we take it a little slow for today," Katara said, already feeling tired from all the attention. "We can sit outside tomorrow."

Sokka gripped her hand tightly. "Dad's really worried about you. He wanted to send guards, but Zuko wanted only me to come. He said he had the guards covered."

"Yes, he does because I'm here," Toph said confidently. "Don't worry, Katara. We'll take care of you."

Zuko came back into the room, followed by a maid carrying a tray.

"Have some miso soup," he said. "You need to eat something."

Toph put an arm around her to help her stay sitting upright, and Sokka took the bowl from the tray.

"Open up the icewall, Katara," Sokka encouraged. "Here comes the trade ship!"

Katara managed a weak laugh. With the help of her brother and her friend, she managed to eat all of the soup. Zuko stayed at the foot of the bed, his eyes not wavering from her face. His entire posture screamed tension and he looked exhausted, but he stood tall. Underneath it, she could see anger, anger that someone had gotten close enough to do this. She was sure that was what enraged him about the whole situation. With this act, it was obvious that his family was not as safe as he thought it was.

"I'll be alright," she assured him.

"That's more than I can say for whoever did this to you," he said menacingly. "I'll leave you to Toph and Sokka. I've got some work to do."

"Wait, Zuko," she called.

He turned.

"Can I see Maiko and Lu Zuo later?"

"In a while," he said with a small smile. "They missed you."

Katara sank back against her pillows and closed her eyes. She didn't see the concerned look Sokka and Zuko exchanged. With a nod at the other man, the Fire Lord took his leave.

"We'll be right here if you need us," Sokka whispered as he tucked her in.

"I know," Katara sighed and drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The palace was in a state of chaos. From her bed, Katara heard stories from her brother, from Toph, and from Iroh, that Zuko was on a rampage. He'd succeeded in terrifying the maids, the cooks, the guards and half of them could barely be in the same room as he was. The other half that could were immediately dismissed. Katara wasn't so sure about the wisdom of that move, but she wasn't going to be the one to talk him out of it. Iroh had tried and gotten thrown out of Zuko's study as a consequence.

Someone had gotten close enough to threaten the life of someone close to the Fire Lord and the Fire Palace quaked with fear. There were whispers that they hadn't seen Zuko that angry before—which was saying a lot. Katara knew where all the anger was coming from: fear. If someone had gotten close enough to get to her, that meant they could have gotten close enough to get to his children and that was what was making Zuko want to turn everything around him into ash.

Still weak, she wasn't able to be much help and ever since she'd woken up, he hadn't come back in to see her. So much for her nurse. However, Toph was proving to be good company as was Sokka, and they brought in the children when Katara was feeling strong enough for it. Maiko and Toph were getting along as warrior women tended to and Lu Zuo didn't let go of Katara, screaming as if he was being killed when it was time for him to go. She wanted to keep them close so she could make sure they were alright, but Sokka assured her that half the Fire Nation army was outside the family wing, being led by Iroh—the only person Zuko trusted to watch over his family.

Azula, from what Katara had heard, was investigating every single person who had passed through the palace with a suspicious blemish on their records. It was time consuming work and kept her away. If she managed to find a good suspect, then her time wasn't wasted, but if she didn't, it at least got her away from the palace and Zuko had one less person to watch out for, Katara guessed.

Her body was slow to recover but within the next week, she was able to spend the entire day out of bed, though she was sitting for most of it. Sokka was right about her needing sun and leaning against a tree, she sat next to the turtle-duck pond, her face tilted up to catch the rays that managed to sneak past the approaching clouds. She could smell rain in the air and welcomed it. The mixture of rain and sun was appropriate and made her feel alive and rejuvenated her in a way.

Idly, she began to bend the water in front of her. The stream in her control swirled and twisted in mid-air, errant drops hitting her cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them away. As water moved and danced, power she'd forgotten about sang through her veins. For a week she'd been lying helpless in her bed. For a week, she'd relied on others to bring her news and information. In the process, she realized she'd been neglecting her gifts and had forgotten who she was. She was a Waterbending Master, one of the most powerful in the world, and she wasn't going to let some faceless _coward _take her down. She had stood up against the armies of the Fire Nation before she'd even turned sixteen. She'd let all this get to her head, this strange situation in an unfamiliar place that had too many bad memories. She'd made her peace with it in parts, had found a friend in an enemy, but somehow she'd forgotten the most important part of her.

She'd gotten soft.

Getting to her feet, Katara got into proper stance. Taking steady, measured breaths, she let her instincts take the lead. Wading into the water, she gently cleared the pond of turtle-ducks with a few flicks of water and began to move with the gentle push and pull the breeze was causing on the water's glassy surface. Moving with it, she pushed harder and pulled with more force until the water was splashing onto the grass around it. Her arms began to sway and bend to a rhythm only she knew. Her stance was fluid, her hands and wrists orchestrating a powerful symphony that had her hidden behind a furious concert of battling streams of water that almost emptied the pond.

Rain began to fall in fat drops and she added the falling water to her masterpiece. As water became a cyclone around her, raindrops were being visibly pulled into the swirl and it looked as though the Waterbender was sucking power out of Mother Nature herself. Loose strands of thick chocolate brown hair whipped around her face, but she paid them no mind as she pushed the water up, up as high as she could reach in a stunning display of harmony as the streams twisted together to form a pillar.

Rain fell on her upturned face and she opened her mouth, letting the cool drops fall on her tongue and down her throat. She flung her arms downward and the water followed, parting to either side of her, but where force should have had it rushing out of the pond, into the grass, she lifted her arms at the elbow, and used that force to form the curves of a sphere with herself in the center. Pressing her hands together, she let out a breath of mist, freezing the water around her. The cold was a like a healing balm on her skin and she allowed herself a smile. She took a deep breath and the pool of water at her feet climbed upwards to cover her from head to toe. She began to glow as she used the water to heal herself, to wash away the remaining poison from her body and as she exhaled, the light began to recede. When she breathed in again, the water slid away from her.

With the next breath, Katara pushed her hands palms down, in a finishing stance. The sphere melted away with a serenity that was reflected on her face and the pond was once again still. With dry feet, Katara got out of the pond, a peaceful smile on her face. She started back for her rooms and through the heavy fall of rain, she thought she saw a blur of red somewhere ahead of her, but it quickly disappeared.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Katara knocked on the door of the Fire Lord's study. She could hear him moving inside and there was a beat of silence before he bid her to enter. He was sitting behind his desk, a brush in his hand and looked to be halfway through writing some orders. In the particular moment, he didn't look to be the same Fire Lord reported to be in the middle of a rampage, but there was a feverish gleam to his eyes that reminded her of his dogged pursuit of the Avatar all those years ago. Alarm bells went off in her head. He didn't looked surprised to see her but there was a wariness on his face that hadn't been there for a while. She wondered what brought that on.

"We've been missing our conversations," she said slowly, suddenly feeling stupid for coming, but she'd felt energized after her afternoon and needed to see him, a plan having formed in her mind.

"I think Uncle would forgive us for skipping a few," Zuko said, visibly battling to keep his tone cool. "Come on in. Why are you standing at the doorway for?"

"I don't know."

She entered and her eyes immediately went to the fireplace, noting that the cushions had been replaced with dark blue cushions trimmed with scarlet. He followed her gaze.

"Tea stains," he said simply. "Have a seat. How are you feeling?'

"Better," she said, settling herself down.

He didn't move to join her, but he leaned back in his seat and turned towards her.

"You look better," he said. "I take it you're ready to pursue whoever did this to you."

There was a tightness in his expression that she didn't like. She did want to discuss the current state of affairs, but she needed him to be able to think and not just react, which is what she suspected he'd been doing. Despite Sokka's belief in the contrary, Zuko was a skilled tactician and from what she'd seen, he was capable of navigating through the twisted relationships and unholy alliances in his court...if he was thinking clearly. Iroh couldn't get through to him, hadn't been able to for years, but Katara had never tried before and with the fate of the Fire Nation resting on her shoulders, she would do whatever was necessary to keep his head on straight.

"That's right, but first thing's first."

"You're impossible," he breathed, but she saw the tell-tale quirk to his lips that meant he was trying hard not to smile. "Alright. I whispered 'Dad' in Maiko's ear for weeks so that it would be her first word."

Katara laughed. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Did it work?"

"No. Your turn."

"I'll kill for the people I love."

He stared at her.

"I knew that," he said quietly.

"I'm scared for the children, Zuko."

He looked out the window where the half moon lit up a sky dotted with a million stars. Katara stood up and put a hand on the back of his chair. He spared her a brief glance, and though he kept his attention to the view outside the window, she knew everything inside him was listening to her.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it," she said. "This can't happen to anyone else. You're under attack and you brought me here to protect your throne, so let me protect it."

"You're a powerful bender, Katara. I wouldn't hide you away," he said evenly.

"With Sokka and Toph here, you have more help."

He made a face. "I don't trust them so much."

"Trust me," she said. "We'll find an end to this."

He looked at her. "I do trust you."

Her hand slid from the chair to rest on his shoulder. "Thank you for that."

He slid a gaze sideways at her hand, gave her a curt nod.

"Now," she said, moving to the window sill and sitting down on it. "Tell me everything you know about this coward."

"We know that it was someone who has full access to the palace and knows his or her way around," he said mechanically. "A person who can blend in with the staff and who has seen the guard schedule or studied it, because no one saw anything out of the ordinary that night. Someone who has ties to my enemies and managed to get past the personnel sweep I did of the palace after the last time someone tried to have me killed."

"What about the poison? What do you know about it?"

"Standard royalty killing poison," he answered almost off-handedly. "The doctor recognized it right away which was fortunate because there was so much of it in your system."

"Standard poison?" Katara repeated incredulously.

"I've gotten a dose of it once or twice," he said, sounding bemused.

"What is this place?" she said shaking her head.

"It is what it is," Zuko said. "It also makes it impossible to track down where the poison came from because most of its ingredients are common household herbs, but there are one or two that can be tracked if one knew where to look."

"Who do you have looking?" Katara asked.

Zuko hesitated.

"Azula," Katara guessed. "Are you looking at her?"

"Always. I have people I trust implicitly looking into her and her men," Zuko said, sounding insulted that Katara even asked.

"But you have nothing yet," she sighed.

"I'd have started off with that if I had something," he replied defensively.

"No, no," Katara said, waving a hand at him. "I know you're doing what you can. I'm just...did you consider an Earth Kingdom assassin? After all, the Earth Kingdom will find itself the odd man out when we make this alliance permanent."

"We should put that on the invitations," he muttered. "And yes, Toph has been using her contacts to see if there's been any suspicious activity between Fire Nation citizens and Earth Kingdom subjects. There's been nothing yet, but we're looking. I'll be the first to admit that our options are very limited. We're dealing with someone who can creep in the darkness and move like the shadows."

"Sounds familiar," Katara said in a low voice, eyeing him.

"I haven't been the Blue Spirit in a long time," he said, brow furrowed.

"You said yourself that our options are limited. A sure way to catch this criminal is in the act but with routines and so many people coming in and out of this place, it's easy to blend in. You need someone who's always watching, someone who knows the routines better and can spot the changes."

The look Zuko was giving her was calculating, judging and she wanted to look away from those eyes that seemed to see too much. He laced his fingers together and rested his hands on his stomach, considering her proposal.

"Who's to say this person is coming back?" he asked.

She gave him a look. "Call it intuition, but since I'm not dead, I'm going to guess that he or she will be back to try to finish the job. Wouldn't you? It's been a week and we've come up with nothing which is tantamount to hanging a sign outside the palace saying, 'Oh, please come in. We can't stop you.'"

Zuko glared at her and Katara bit her lip contritely.

"Anyway, the coward isn't stupid," she continued. "They'll be back. As the Blue Spirit, you can watch at night. In the daytime, Toph can take over. You know she can read the vibrations without much concentration. All she has to do is learn the routine. Between the two of you, we'll be able to discover something that'll lead us to whoever did this."

"If I didn't need sleep..." he began.

"I'll take over your duties," she said. "At least in the morning. I'll push the papers, I'll learn what it is that you have to do. Uncle can help me the first few times until I get the hang of it. We'll just move all the meetings you need to make an appearance in to the afternoon."

"Do you realize what you're asking me?" he said disbelievingly. "There are some things that only the Fire Lord should know."

"Then you'll have to trust me not to look."

"I said I trusted you, Katara, but that trust has limits."

"Not for this, Zuko. Not with the lives of your children at stake."

"Don't use my children like bargaining chips," he said, the fire in the fireplace sparking.

"I'm not. This isn't some fight for power. I don't want your throne but someone does. I'm offering you my help. Take it. Please."

"If you let me down, I will destroy you," he said fiercely. "If you turn anything that you find against me, I will destroy everything that love, Katara and we're going to find ourselves on opposite sides again. Don't test me."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she said solemnly.

He pushed his chair back and reached underneath his desk, pulling out a heavy brown scabbard. With a smooth, practiced movement, he slung it over his shoulder, the hilts of his double swords within easy reach. He didn't have to bother changing, his dark gray tunic and pants would blend in with the shadows perfectly.

"You've been up all day," she protested, but wasn't surprised.

"Then staying up all night with be a nice symmetry," he said. "Goodnight, Katara."

"Zuko...be careful."

He patted the scabbard.

"It's not me you should be worried about," he said, and then he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The reports started as a trickle but soon became a torrent. Katara's poisoning was merely the opening salvo in a war against their faceless enemy. Days earlier, a military museum had been broken into and priceless relics were defaced, lewd messages scrawled on ancient armor and statues made to pose in provocative positions. Then, a monument to Fire Lord Azulon that faced the morning sun was turned so that he had his back to it. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the assassin was connected to these events, all of them mocking Zuko's rule.

Every night, he prowled the corridors of the Fire Palace, waiting and watching for the assassin to return but saw neither hide nor hair of him. Every day, Toph pressed her hands and feet to the ground and felt nothing out of the ordinary. Then, just when they started to relax a little, a portrait of Avatar Roku was hung upside down and Zuko tightened his fist again.

Then, the targets changed and became an outright attack on the Fire Nation.

Just that morning, an armory had been set on fire, a crack had been found in a dam, and a bomb had cleared the Fire Temple of monks, but had been stopped in time. Katara had no choice but to find the Fire Lord.

She'd never been in his chambers though they were only a stone's throw from her own and it didn't seem like he spent that much time there. She lifted her hand to knock but when no one answered, she slid the heavy doors open. The sound of doors sliding on the runners was enough to make the sprawled figure on the bed stir but not rise. It was dark as night in the room, the heavy velvet curtains pulled shut against the sunlight. There was a single lit brazier, but its flame was low. She could see enough to observe that Zuko hadn't even bothered to change out of his clothes, simply throwing himself on the bed and passing out. Even in slumber, his face was tight with tension. There were half moons under his eyes, his clothes were wrinkled, his jaw covered with stubble and his hair was loose, falling around his head in out of control strands that told Katara where Lu Zuo had inherited his.

Katara went to his side and she put a hand on his shoulder. Before she could even blink, her wrist was in a vise-like grip and a pair of thunderous amber eyes were directly in front of hers. She wanted to swallow, but the cold steel of his sword was pressed against her skin and she was afraid any sudden movements would end with her blood on his nice red sheets.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, letting her go and lowering his sword. "You startled me."

"No kidding," she said, wishing her voice hadn't squeaked. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but..."

"Something's happened," he said, rubbing a hand down his face. "Tell me on the way to the war room."

He stood, grabbed his swords and pulled his hair back with a red leather strip before they even got to the door. But before he could open them, Katara grabbed his sleeve.

"Fix yourself up," she said. "They can't see you like this. No one knows what you've been doing and if you show up looking like...well, looking like that, people will talk."

"I don't have time to call everybody in so I can get pretty for the generals," he said with a surliness that made her toes curl.

"Then, I'll help you."

He tried to shake her hand off but Katara held on to his sleeve.

"_Zuko_," she said warningly.

"Fine," he said, pulling the tie from his hair and gesturing to one corner of the room where red leather armor was arranged on a mannequin. "You can help me with my armor."

"Armor?"

"It's time for that, don't you think? So we don't waste anymore time, tell me everything you know."

He went behind the changing screen as she talked and she was glad she couldn't see his face; the banging and cursing on the other side of the screen was violent enough. In a fresh gray tunic and pants, he emerged. Katara held out the shoulder armor for him to slide his arms into and she secured it, observing that it sat perfectly across his shoulders. Together, they dressed him in the only uniform he'd known in the first half of his life. It gave Katara chills to see him in the armor, reminding her of a time that she was sure they would both rather not relive. For his part, Zuko didn't look any happier to be wearing it again. As he finished tying the leather apron around his hips, he looked up at her from behind his curtain of hair.

"This is what they wanted," he said. "War again. Fighting again."

"I know," she said quietly.

He held out the red leather strip for her to take and he sat down on a chair so she could reach him.

"All of it goes up," he said tonelessly.

Using her fingers to brush through the soft, silky strands, Katara pulled his hair back from his face, tying it into a tight topknot. She saw the golden flame on the bedside table and she picked it up, setting it where it belonged. She wasn't sure if he'd been aware of it, but he bowed his head when he received his crown, showing his respect for the position and it touched her. When her hands fell away from him, Zuko stood up, seeming to tower over her. Unable to find the right words, she reached over to the bed and picked up his scabbard, but he took it out of her hands before she could hand it to him.

"The Fire Lord has no need for weapons besides his element," he said. "Let's go."

When they reached the war room, Zuko flung the doors open. All the talking in the room stopped and there had been quite a bit of it. Ten generals in full armor sat around a map of the Fire Nation, already flagged with the events that had transpired. Three of them were standing up, having been in the middle of what looked like a very heated argument. At the head of the map sat Azula, looking as if she were watching a very amusing play, but even her smile faded when she saw him. Iroh sat to her left and sadness fluttered across his face at the sight of his nephew. He glanced at Katara, greeting her with a nod.

"Good morning, Fire Lord," he said.

"I want this enemy of the Fire Nation brought in as soon as possible," Zuko snapped.

Instead of going up on the dais, he stalked to where Azula sat and with one look, had her standing up and going to his right. Katara wasn't sure where she should be but Zuko beckoned to her with one hand, gesturing for her to stand on his right. Katara and Azula eyed each other, but said nothing.

"General Showa," Zuko prompted. "Tell me what's being done to protect the armories."

In precise military language that Katara had trouble following but was second nature to Zuko, the generals briefed the Fire Lord. One by one, they outlined their plans, and Katara witnessed first-hand the way Zuko could rearrange the pieces to protect the whole. All it took was a change to this plan or a few changes to that, and armories became impenetrable, temples came under guard, and civilians kept safe. He had a larger vision of the Fire Nation that only came with careful thought and observation, with tireless study and an unwavering sense of responsibility.

When the generals argued with one another, Katara could sense rather than pinpoint an undercurrent of tension as they jostled for power. She glanced at Zuko, saw the irritation pass across his face and he shot a line of fire on the ground, down the center of the map.

"We've gone over the defenses," he said. "Now, I want an offensive plan."

"We hunt for this...degenerate," Azula said eagerly. "A small team with the right skills can travel with more ease than a troop and track where this thing has come from and will go to next."

"That's just what I was thinking," Zuko said. "Put a team together."

Katara wanted to nudge him with her foot for putting Azula in charge of something as important as this when she was a perfectly good suspect herself, but Zuko beat her to the punch.

"Azula, your team will keep close to the palace and go backwards so we can find where the enemy has come from. You've already started work on that so it will save time to have you continue it but with a wider purview. Uncle, I want you to put together two small teams of at most three men. I want them out searching by sunset today: one team starting from the museum, one from the garrison and another from the dam. Have them fan out and track this bastard. I want the best, Uncle."

"It's done," Iroh said solemnly.

Zuko turned his gaze to the people gathered around him, his focus going from one to the next.

"You fail me, you fail us all," he said menacingly. "Dismissed."

They stood, bowed, and filed out the door. Azula turned to her brother, made a fist with her right hand and covered it with her left. She bowed but somehow made the move a mocking one.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, Zuzu," she said with a smirk.

"Think what you want, Azula. Just get the job done."

She left, slamming the door shut behind her. Iroh turned to his nephew, brushed a hand on the shoulder armor.

"It suits you," he said sadly.

"It was made from the best material by the best leathersmith," Zuko said stiffly.

"You know what I meant," Iroh said gently.

Katara put a hand on Zuko's other shoulder. "You should get some rest," she said.

"Are you kidding? My lands are being attacked and you want me to take a nap? If I'm killed in my sleep, I'd deserve it."

He stood, shrugging them both aside.

"I've got work to do and so do you, Uncle. Katara, you're the only person I trust to stay with Maiko and Lu Zuo. Please..."

"I'll stay with them," she said.

In long, quick strides, Zuko left them, his armor hissing with his movements. Katara held out a hand for Iroh to take, pulling the older man to his feet.

"We're fighting against someone, or a group, that's smarter and faster than we are," Iroh said.

"I know," Katara said. "So we have to get smarter and faster."

"He's not going to be able to take much more," Iroh said in a quieter voice. "And I can't watch him, not when he's given me something so important to do."

Katara nodded and smiled grimly. "Well, then I guess it's up to me to keep him steady."

"Yes," Iroh said, putting a hand on her back and guiding her out the door. "The first way you can do that is make sure his children are taken care of."

"The second?"

"Carry some of his burdens. You already have been when he's out at night, but now you have to do it alongside him. Make him rest, make him stop and think."

"Basically, I'll be playing your role from now on."

Iroh smiled sagely. "Exactly."

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Sokka was in the nursery when Katara entered. Lu Zuo was doing his best to pull Sokka's hair out of his head, while Maiko was practicing her characters at a nearby table. Katara was glad for the maids when she saw the black ink stains on the princess' clothes and on the straw mats around her. All three looked up when Katara came in, the children with gleeful smiles, but her brother with a more somber expression.

"I heard," Sokka said by way of greeting. "The whole palace is talking about it. Everyone's starting to worry about Zuko's ability to keep control since it's pretty clear by the way everyone's running around that no one has any idea who's responsible for this."

"I'm not surprised," Katara said tiredly, picking up Lu Zuo. "Zuko's sent me in here to stand guard, but I think I should be out there, making sure he doesn't set on fire anyone who looks at him the wrong way. In his state of mind, that could be everybody."

"You know him pretty well," Sokka said carefully.

"You spend that much time with a person, you tend to get to know them better. Even Zuko. Don't read into it, Sokka," Katara warned, reading her brother's face accurately. "I'm just trying to make it work. I'm not so sure if he was ever really bad, but he's definitely not now. He's only trying to keep this place from falling down around our ears."

"You're pretty invested in all this."

"I'm going to be Fire Lady. I don't want to end up with cinders for a kingdom."

Sokka leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Katara, I'm really glad you've settled in nicely here in the Fire Nation, but I'm also a little worried that you've settled in nicely in the Fire Nation."

"I'm just trying to make it work, Sokka," she repeated, untangling Lu Zuo's hands from her hair with one hand and keeping him from squirming away from her with that other. "For me to do that, I have to be invested and I have to be involved. I have to care or else it won't work."

Sokka was looking at her as if he could see right through her. He knew her too well and Katara wanted to hide from his eyes.

"The kids are cute, Katara, but they can't replace what could be yours," he said gently.

"Replace what?" she said. "Sitting at my desk in Dad's house, reading trade reports and building projects? I know I left a hole in Dad's staff when I left, but there are others there who could do the job just as well as I could. But here, I can make a difference and I think I am. Zuko needs me."

"No, you definitely are," Sokka said, taking Lu Zuo from her. "I'm sure Aang would be proud of you for stepping up the way you have, but I think he'd be with me in wondering if your eyes are as wide open as you say they are."

"What else do you think is happening here?" Katara asked suspiciously as she settled down next to Maiko and guided her hand through a character she was having trouble with--appropriately enough, it was 'life'. "Do you think Zuko has had Iroh put something in my tea and now I'm under a spell? Or maybe drugged? Stop talking in circles and spit it out."

Sokka sat down across from them and he leaned across the table, forcing her to meet his narrowed blue eyes.

"I've seen you give yourself to a cause; I've flown with you and the Avatar for nearly two years, for crying out loud. I've seen you make sacrifices and I've seen you fight for the people that you love. I know you, Katara and I know these are the things you do when you care, but everyone has their limits.

"I can honestly say I've forgiven them for what happened to Mom and for what happened to us here, but I haven't forgotten and that makes me put up walls. You...you've broken those walls down. You've managed to put that past aside. I've only been here two weeks, but I've watched you with Zuko and Iroh, and these kids. You've given them more of yourself than I've seen since...well since we were on Appa, flying around the world with Aang. Here, with the Fire Lord and his family, you're beyond trying to make this work."

Katara held his gaze and when she couldn't anymore, she looked down at the boy who clung onto Sokka's blue jerkin, then at the little girl she'd put a protective arm around. She thought of the man she'd helped into battledress, whose side she'd stood by silently, like a guard. Sokka read her thoughts on her face and he put a hand over the one she'd laid on the table.

"Stop fooling yourself, Katara. You're beyond trying to make this work," he said firmly.

"Yeah..." she said vaguely. "Yeah, Sokka. I know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Katara needed to get out of the the study. She'd been there the entire morning, Zuko's stamp in one hand and a brush in the other. He was in a closed door meeting with his governors and councilors. She'd wanted to sit in on that, but he told her he needed her more in the study than by his side and she knew better than to argue. Things had quieted down, but they all knew that only meant that something big was about to happen and Zuko wasn't going to be caught unprepared this time around. He wrote, or had her write, at least a hundred orders a day, each to be signed, sealed and delivered to his commanders. They were going out faster than they could be met but the Fire Lord couldn't be dissuaded.

The quiet wasn't good for another reason. Sokka's words echoed in her mind and there was nothing she could do to lock them away. When it came to her, Sokka was too protective and too intuitive, but he should have known what he was doing when he voiced the thoughts she'd been ignoring for the past few weeks. It was true, she was involved and she was as tangled up in this as Zuko was. Her mind told her that she was doing it to protect the world and the peace they had fought for, but her heart was telling her something else altogether. Her heart whispered the names of the children she'd come to love and the man who put his armor back on to fight for them. For all of them. She seemed destined to stand next to men who did such things.

Lost in her thoughts, Katara walked down the corridors towards the family wing and she tilted her head up to where she knew Toph was sitting. The Earthbender waved at Katara, but said nothing. She was fairly well hidden in that alcove and assured both Zuko and Katara that she was getting all she needed from her perch. Their plan hadn't yielded any results of note but neither Zuko nor Toph were willing to give up and were focused on their tasks—the Fire Lord obsessively so.

It was almost impossible to talk to him in regular sentences and his conversations with Katara had devolved to simple monosyllabic answers or his assurance that he'd be back in a few hours to relieve her from his duties.

Katara intended to change into her training clothes but the sounds of laughter in the nursery had her stopping. She pressed her ear against the door and heard Zuko's familiar voice mixed in with the children. She knew she should let him spend some time with them on his own, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from opening the door.

There he was, sitting cross-legged on the floor in his gray outfit—he no longer bothered to wear any color the past few days. In the presence of the children, he avoided wearing his armor and at first Katara thought it was so he wouldn't frighten them, but now she knew it was so he could hold them. She was happy to see that instead of the haggard intensity that his expression had become of late, he was almost relaxed as he helped Lu Zuo built a tower of blocks and listened to Maiko's story. It was like watching him take a breath of fresh air and Katara felt her load lighten somewhat.

"I was on my way to find you," he said, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just heard you in here..."

The children perked up at the sound of her voice and Maiko was off like a shot, her brother close behind. The princess wasn't one for hugs, but she gripped Katara's pants in one hand as Lu Zuo tried his best to climb up her leg. Laughing, Katara picked him up, hitching him up on her hip.

"Are you ready to bend today?" she asked Maiko.

"Yes. Can you do the water snake again?"

"Maybe."

Zuko stood and it was as if he'd mentally unsheathed his swords. His face hardened, his amber eyes sparking with a dangerous light. It seemed so easy for him to switch from a loving, laughing father to a fearless, deadly warrior. It scared her that he could slide down that path with the blink of an eye and for a moment, he was almost unrecognizable. The prince she'd known and the Fire Lord she'd come to know had never looked so terrifying, so cold. The change was startling and Katara's first instinct was to push Maiko behind her.

"I'll get back to work," he said curtly.

"Zuko, I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"It's fine," he said. "I'll see you later. Maiko, practice hard."

He walked past them, but not before his hand brushed the top of Maiko's head, Lu Zuo's cheek and to Katara's surprise, her shoulder. It was a simple gesture of affection but one that touched her almost as violently as his metamorphosis seconds earlier. She felt a tug on her pants and was grateful for the distraction Maiko could bring.

"Daddy's scary," the princess said, her lip trembling.

Katara knew how she felt, having seen her own father in his war paint, his club held aloft. It was always a shock for a young girl to see her father the way his enemies saw him and Maiko got a big helping of that without any warning at all. Kneeling, Katara looked into her big golden eyes and with a gentle finger, stroked her cheek, tapped her chin.

"Only because he loves you," she said. "He wants to protect you and your brother, Maiko."

"And you."

"And me. He doesn't want to scare you, though. He'd never scare you."

Maiko nodded. She was about to say something else when they heard a horrific bang that was immediately followed by a tremble. Katara moved before she could think, shoving the nursery door closed and running into the adjoining bedroom. She gripped Maiko's hand tightly in her own and had Lu Zuo in a death grip as she backed them into a corner. All the while, she wondered where Zuko was, if he'd managed to take cover because it sounded as if the crash was not too far from where they were.

"Stay close to me, Maiko," she said, struggling to keep the shaking from her voice. "Hold on to me, no matter what, okay? I have to let go of you and put your brother down so I can get to my water. I need you to stay with him, hold on to him when I can't."

"Okay," Maiko said in a small voice.

Katara put a protesting Lu Zuo down behind her. She uncapped her water skin and readied the water, readied a whip when she heard the nursery door fly open, but she returned the water when the bedroom door open and Zuko's frantic face appeared. He had his children in his arms in three steps, his breath coming out in shaky gasps.

Katara put a hand over her racing heart but gasped when she saw his ripped sleeve and the blood soaking through the material. Before the children could see, she covered her hand with a layer of water and put it over his wound, meeting his eyes. He thanked her silently, the naked fear on his face making him look more vulnerable than she'd ever seen him. He held Maiko and Lu Zuo tightly as if he'd never let them go.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"The ledge Toph was on..." he started.

Katara was off like a shot. She raced down the corridor, skidding to a stop when she saw the rubble that blocked the junction that attached the family wing to the main palace. Her heart leapt to her throat and she saw Sokka in the middle of the fray, his motions frantic as he spoke to the gathered soldiers. Katara couldn't listen to what he was saying as she searched the rocks for a scrap of green or a pale hand...

"Relax, Sweetness," Toph drawled. "I'm fine."

Whirling, Katara pulled Toph into a hug and tears threatened to spill. It had all happened in the space of a few minutes but she'd lived a lifetime in those minutes, a lifetime without Toph, without Zuko...

"Are you alright?" Katara breathed. "What happened?"

"If it hadn't been done against me, I'd be very impressed," Toph said. "Our little assassin nearly took me and Fireball out. He's good too, probably put the bomb there the second before I got here because the timer isn't all that sophisticated but it did the job."

Katara stared at the rubble of the ledge where Toph had been sitting, saw the bruises and cuts on her friend's feet. She could see Zuko, crouched down with his children, bleeding on nursery floor, frozen with fear. They had scrambled and they had planned, but it was clear that they were outmatched. Someone was laying siege on the Fire Lord and Zuko couldn't move while there were people he loved in danger.

"They can't stay here anymore," she said softly. "It's not safe."

Sokka turned, his blue eyes angry. "Where's Zuko?"

"With Maiko and Lu Zuo," Katara answered.

Iroh came running up the corridor, followed by yet more guards. He barked out orders with the authority of a man who spent his lifetime doing just that.

"There was another bomb in the Fire Temple but this time it went off. The ore mines of Kitashi have been destroyed and the garrison in Beihai is on fire," he said grimly. "We can't stop it. It'll burn to the ground in a matter of hours."

"What's happening?" Katara asked, in shock.

"The Fire Nation is being destroyed from the inside out."

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Exits were blocked, visitors were detained, and no one left the Fire Palace until late into the night. Soldiers were pouring out of garrisons, old captains and generals being called back into service as Zuko rallied his army to protect their home once again.

Still in his torn clothes, the Fire Lord sat at his desk, head buried in his hands. At first glance, his posture was of a man defeated, but his shoulders weren't drooping and the expression on his face was bordering on feral. He was on the very edge of his control and it wasn't going to take much to make him snap...but neither Katara nor Iroh wanted that to happen.

Sokka and Toph were with Maiko and Lu Zuo in Katara's rooms. They'd been there all day and had been asking for their father, but when Zuko had finally been able to leave them, he'd thrown himself into the aftermath of the collapse like a madman and hadn't seen them since. He couldn't seem to find the strength to leave them again so he didn't want to see them.

"We have to send them away," Iroh said.

"To where, Uncle? There's nowhere in the Fire Nation where they won't be recognized and someone who was able to get so far into the palace would learn where they were in a second," Zuko said, not raising his head. "We need to find this bastard and rip his head off."

"Before we do that, we have to make sure the children are safe," Katara said.

"And what's your solution? Lock them up in a ball of ice?"

It took a great deal of willpower not snap back at him. "In a way. I want to send them back to the South Pole with Sokka and Toph."

"The South Pole?" Zuko repeated as if it left a bad taste in your mouth. "Have you lost your mind?"

"It's a wise move, Zuko," Iroh interjected. "It's apparent that we can't trust anyone in the palace..."

"So we can trust a bunch of ice-loving, Waterbendering, _fishing _peasants a world away?" Zuko interrupted, sounding like his old self.

Katara slapped his arm out from under him and he nearly fell head first into his desk. He started to stand, temper ablaze, but she pushed against his chest with a strength that caught him off-guard. To her relief, he didn't try to fight her back and stayed where he was.

"Yes," she answered simply. "Yes, because I belong to the same tribe as those ice-loving, Waterbendering, fishing peasants and I will place Maiko and Lu Zuo under my protection. Sokka, my father and Toph will protect your children with their lives. They will make sure that the heir of the Fire Nation throne will not come to any harm so that her father can get his head on straight."

"My head is on straight," he growled.

"If it were, you wouldn't have insulted me and my people so easily," she retorted. "You know we're right about this, Zuko. They need to go somewhere else so when we meet with this assassin face-to-face, you won't be distracted thinking of what might happen to the children if you fall and neither will I."

Zuko couldn't seem to find an argument against that. He rubbed tired eyes with a trembling hand.

"And one more important thing," Iroh said. "You need to be married right away."

Katara and Zuko turned to look at him.

"If anything should happen, we need to make the alliance between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation permanent as soon as possible, especially with Princess Maiko there," Iroh explained. "We need to strengthen the ties, finalize them, and keep this enemy from getting the final prize. I understand how powerful a promise of protection can be, Katara, but more powerful than that..."

"Family," Katara said, glancing at Zuko. "As members of my family, members of Chief's family, they will be considered Water Tribe. Thousands of people will stand between them and the assassin. I can promise you that. You attack one member of the Water Tribe, you attack us all."

"If anything should happen, the Fire Nation will be protected by the alliance," Zuko mumbled, more to himself than to them. "Maiko will be protected by the Water Tribe and the world won't unravel...at least not yet. Not because of me."

Zuko pushed the hair back from his forehead. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a leather folder. In it was a lengthy document, written in beautiful calligraphy and Katara didn't have to read it to know what it was.

"Uncle, please get a monk," Zuko said.

Iroh nodded and left them. Katara brushed a hand over the paper, her eyes tracing the words, tracing their joined names, and the flowery language that hid the cold precision of their union.

This was it. This was to be her wedding day.

Zuko stood and took her hand in his. He was standing so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating from him. She tipped her chin up to look at him, saw the echoing sadness in his eyes that was in her heart.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this," he said with a compassion that nearly broke her. "I'm sorry about...all of it."

"What's life without its little challenges, right?" she said with a brave smile and she squeezed his hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I was angry in the beginning but I came. I was angry while I was here, but I stayed, and now...we're a family. I don't know how it happened or why, but your family became mine and I will stand between them and danger, Zuko."

Something passed over his face that she couldn't name, but in a swift move that made her breath catch in her throat, he pulled her into his arms. He held her, his cheek against hers and his arms tight around her waist and across her shoulders, his hands warm against her back. She hesitated for a beat, but then reached up and wound her arms around his neck. There was comfort in the touch and it surprised her.

"I'll fight," she said in his ear. "I'll fight with you."

He pulled back, a quiet expression on his face. He couldn't seem to find the words. His hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb sliding across her cheekbone and the gesture meant more to her than anything he could ever say. He let her go and pressed his seal onto the bottom of the paper. Katara picked up a brush, dipped it into the black ink, and signed her name next to his.

In unison, they looked up when Iroh came back in with a Fire Temple monk and everyone else.

In front of the fireplace, with the flames low, they gathered: Iroh, Toph, Sokka, Maiko and a sleeping Lu Zuo. Katara glanced at her brother as she took Zuko's hand, saw the warning and the worry there. She tried to convey to him that she knew what she was doing, but his expression was studiously blank.

Then, those gathered watched, silent, as Katara held Zuko hand, echoed his promises, and became his wife.

In the next moment, Zuko placed a golden fire in her hair and she was, finally, Fire Lady.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

On nights when the moon was full, Katara could never sleep. It called to her until she answered and tonight, the night before Maiko and Lu Zuo would leave for the South Pole, she saw no reason not to. It was highly unlikely that she would be getting much sleep at all.

Water skin slung across her shoulders, she stepped out into the humid summer night, her face immediately pointing towards the white glow of the moon. She took a deep breath, felt as if she could see the air entering her body and then leaving it when she exhaled. The sound of swords being sheathed had her flicking the stopper off her water skin with her thumb, but her hands stilled when she recognized the footsteps coming up behind her.

"It's late," Zuko said, removing the plain black cloth mask that replaced the mask he'd lost years before.

Katara gestured to the sky. "It's never late when there's a full moon. Did you say goodnight to Maiko and Lu Zuo?"

"They're already asleep," he said hesitantly. "I was sitting with them, watching them sleep, but I heard you out here and thought..."

"It's just me," she said with a smile. "Go back to them, Zuko."

He glanced behind him, at the closed nursery door.

"I can't. If I do, I won't be able to let them go and I have to watch over them this one last time, before I hand them over for someone else to watch."

"It's not weakness to do this, you know."

"I know."

Katara leaned her forearms against the railing that formed the outside walls of the corridor. She thought he would leave, but instead, he moved to stand next to her, his arm brushing against hers. It was hard to think of herself as his wife, or him as her husband, but they had come together for a reason and she would be hard pressed to forget it.

The news of their marriage had spread quickly in the Fire Nation and the world. Just as quickly, the situation deteriorated from bad to worse. Despite having the largest army in the world and resources to match, they couldn't fight a shadow. Iroh's teams had come up with one dead end after another and Azula had turned several innocent homes inside out trying to find the one man doing this.

One man. That was all they knew from a single eyewitness report of a man, dressed in black, running from the Fire Lord's personal stables a moment before he blew the building and everything—everyone—sky high. A single man was keeping the point of his sword at the Fire Lord's back, waiting for the perfect time to push it all the way in.

And Zuko was beginning to look like it was halfway there.

He was paler under the moonlight, ghostly. Exhaustion and constant pressure had robbed him of sleep and appetite. His clothes hung off a slimmer frame, the hollows in his cheeks deeper than before. But his eyes continued to glow that golden color that was like the core of a fire and they glowed now as he stared up at the moon.

"When the children are gone, I'm going to hunt him down myself," he told Katara in low, dangerous tones. "A decade as Fire Lord hasn't dulled my skills or senses and I can play his game. I will hunt him and find him, then execute him in front of my people to show them what would happen to anyone who dares to challenge the Fire Lord."

She wanted to argue with him, that he shouldn't do something so bloody and unmerciful, but she knew she would lose him if she did. She remembered her promise to Iroh, that she would relieve Zuko of his burdens when she could, and cutting him down when he was hanging on to his pride and honor by a thread would not be the way to do it. Instead, she put a hand on his forearm, tightened her grip to make him look at her.

"You're not in any condition to do that," she said. "Not right now anyway."

"It'd be nice if I could take a short vacation and catch up on some sleep, but this can't wait," he retorted.

"Well, your tongue isn't tired."

"Since you're Fire Lady, you'll sit in my place while I'm gone," he said, ignoring her barb.

Startled, she drew back. "What?"

"You know how it works," he said dismissively. "Uncle is here if you need help."

"You can't leave me to run this...this..." she fumbled for the right word.

"War? Rout? One man show? It's not hard."

"Really. Is that why you look like death warmed over?"

"No. I never looked good under the moonlight."

Katara snorted out a laugh. He sighed at the sound of it, hung his head.

"You're the only person in this whole damn world that I can't order around," he muttered. "Why is that, Katara? Is it because you're my wife? What did you do to me that I can't just tell you what to do. Why do I want to say 'please' all the time and 'thank you'?"

His softly uttered words rooted Katara to the spot. She slid a look at him, but his head was still bowed, his thoughts inward.

"Somewhere in between your arrival here and this moment, I started to feel beholden to you, for all that you're doing," he said matter-of-factly. "I look at you and I see my right-hand, my second-in-command. Not wife, not Fire Lady. I see my partner. What did you do to me to make me think that?"

She couldn't answer and wasn't sure he wanted her to. He put his mask back on, hid himself away from her.

"Do this for me," he said, his voice muffled by the cloth. "I've told you I trusted you, so now it's your turn to trust me to do the right thing. The enemy taunts me, calls me out to play, and I'm going to answer. I have to so that my daughter will one day sit on the throne. I have to so that my people will believe again that this land is worth fighting for."

"Zuko..."

He put his hands on her shoulders and though she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel them on her face.

"Fire Lady Katara," he said. "I'm asking you to do this as your Fire Lord."

She nodded wordlessly. Satisfied, he let her go. Then, he leapt, gripped the eaves and pulled himself up. Alone, Katara felt a chill, wished she'd had the courage to tell him to be careful and to come back to her safely. She touched two fingers to her necklace.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

The next day, the sun was bright in the sky and the warm summer breezes blew in from the ocean. It didn't seem fair that the day the Fire Lord was losing his children would be a perfect, clear day.

The docks were lined with Fire Nation soldiers and the waters peppered with Fire Navy ships, but the ship that waited for the children was made of wood and flew blue sails proudly. It was a ship of Sokka's own design, light and fast, but with an arsenal that made Zuko nod in approval. Only Sokka and Toph would be sailing with the royal children on the ship but a smaller Fire Navy ship carrying the elite Royal Guards would be following. Zuko had handpicked those men himself and they were led by none other than General Jee, the man who had sailed with Zuko for two years during his exile.

The Fire Lord's family, including his new Fire Lady, made their way to the Water Tribe ship. They were dressed formally, the Lord and Lady in armor, and the children in red robes. Four crowns shone in the light and it was as if they were being blessed by the sun itself. They walked down a line of guards, hidden from view and Zuko held Maiko in his arms while Katara held Lu Zuo. They'd explained to the princess what was going to happen and she'd managed to slide her small hands in the top edge of Zuko's neckguard, hanging on tight. Lu Zuo was too young to know, but he wasn't too young to understand that something was happening. Soft, mewling cries escaped his pouted lips and he rested his cheek on Katara's armor-clad shoulder, not seeming to mind the material, his arms tight around her neck.

"We'll come and pick you up soon," Zuko whispered in Maiko's ear. "Be good for So..._Uncle_ Sokka and take care of your brother."

"Daddy, I don't want to go," Maiko whispered back pathetically.

They reached the ship where Sokka was already preparing the sails. Toph was still on the docks, not wanting to set foot on the ship until the last possible moment. She was standing with Iroh who looked grim. The two of them turned towards the family as they neared, matching wide smiles on their faces. Toph beamed that smile at Maiko and didn't seem to care that the little princess shied away from her, hiding her face in Zuko's neck.

"Aren't you excited to be riding in a pretty boat like this, Maiko?" she said.

"No," came the muffled response.

"It'll be a nice visit," Iroh added. "The Water Tribe city in the South Pole is one of my favorite places in the world to visit. You can have all the Jasmine ice candy that you want. There are lots of animals and snow, too! You can ride penguins and make snowmen..."

"I want Daddy and Katara to come."

"When we come, we'll make the biggest snowman," Katara said, tapping Maiko's cheek. "The biggest anyone will ever see."

Before she could take her hand back, Maiko grabbed it in hers, her golden eyes shining with tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't want to go!" she cried, as one tear managed to escape.

Katara held a hand to her mouth as her own tears pooled in her eyes, but Zuko knelt down and after a bit of a struggle, managed to extract Maiko's hands from his neckguard. He held them in his own and put his face close to his daughter's, his countenance grave.

"Remember who you are," he said. "You're going to be Fire Lady one day. Look at Katara. She's strong and even though she probably wants to go back to her Dad, she's here with me because she has to be. You're going to the South Pole to protect your brother, even though you don't want to, but you will because you have to."

A determined look hardened Maiko's face and in that moment, she was her father's daughter. The same hard line of a mouth, the diamond hardness in her eyes, but what separated her from Zuko were the tears that now fell freely from those eyes. The Fire Lord's eyes were dry, but there was sorrow in them as he bid his daughter farewell. Then, they began to glow with pride when Maiko tipped her chin up and met her father's gaze.

"Okay, Daddy. To protect Lu Zuo."

"That's my girl," he said softly.

He kissed her forehead and let go of her hands. Iroh knelt by her side and enveloped her in a warm hug that she returned.

"Try not to melt anything important, okay, Princess?" he said gently.

"Melt?"

"You'll see."

Zuko turned to Katara and took Lu Zuo from her, held him for a heartbeat. He said something to Lu Zuo that Katara couldn't hear and then passed him on to Sokka's waiting arms.

"Da!" Lu Zuo exclaimed, shrieking the single syllable he knew how to utter and to everyone's surprise added, "Kaaaa!"

Katara choked back a sob and waved at the little boy.

"We'll see you soon, Lu Zuo," she said hoarsely. "Maiko...don't forget your waterbending training, okay? There are lots of..."

Her words were cut off when Maiko threw herself at Katara's legs. Katara got down on her haunches and wrapped her arms around the princess. She felt Maiko's hot tears on her neck and the desperate grip the little girl had on her. Then, showing an incredible force of will that shouldn't have belonged to a child her age, Maiko let go and ran up the gangplank

"She's a strong little thing," Toph said.

"Take care of them," Zuko said.

Sokka looked at his new brother-in-law and with a deep breath, he put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"With our lives," he said and looked at Katara. "You take care of her."

Zuko looked at the woman by his side. Katara wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and looked back at him.

"With my life," he said.

It didn't take long to cast off. Zuko, Katara and Iroh stood on the docks, while Sokka, Toph, and Lu Zuo watched them from the deck of the ship. Maiko was nowhere to be seen. They waved until they couldn't wave anymore. Zuko merely watched. Katara glanced sideways at him, saw the muscle jumping in his jaw, his throat working as he choked back his own emotions, setting his own head straight. She wanted to reach out to him but was afraid of what would happen if she did.

"Let's go," he said, whirling on his heel and making her decision for her. "We have work to do."

* * *

_10,000 (divided by 16 chapters but hey it's still a big number) hits and counting! Wow...thanks for reading. Home stretch now. Stay tuned._

_-R_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Katara didn't know when he left, but she knew that by sunrise, he was long gone. She didn't know where he was going or when he would come back. All she had was a note he'd left on his desk for her to find and she stared at it, her eyes tracing the sloppy lines of his writing, falling on the ink blot in one corner. He'd written it in haste but that didn't matter because he'd written it.

_Katara- I've always wanted to see the sunrise on that ice cube you call home. Show it to me when we see Maiko and Lu Zuo again. -Zuko_

The simplicity of his request broke her heart. She tucked it into her wristguard, then clasped her hands together as she breathed in and out, fought through the pain and against the empty space inside her that began when a ship with blue sails disappeared over the horizon. She shut her eyes tightly, felt the weight of the crown in her hair and the armor on her body even more sharply now. Her breathing became shallow as anxiety made her chest tight.

In the face of Zuko's own worries and troubles, she was the voice of the reason, the cool collected one who always had the right answer. She'd given them both the false impression that she was good in tense situations, but it was only because he'd needed her to be. Without him...

She thought that Zuko needed her to keep him strong, but without him there, she realized she needed him for the same reasons.

"Katara."

She nearly jumped out of her skin and Iroh sheepishly came into the room. He shut the door behind him with one foot and in his hands he held a tray loaded with a teapot and two cups. From the aroma coming out of the pot, he'd brewed her some red dragon tea. It was strong and it would get her through the day.

"I thought you might need this," he said, setting it down on the desk.

"You know he's gone," she said.

"I knew he was going to go before he did," Iroh said calmly.

"What do I do now? Everyone's gone. Uncle, I'm alone," the words gushed out of her before she could stop them. "He's left me and gone away."

"He hasn't left anyone, especially you. Drink the tea, Katara, and _breathe_."

Katara picked up the cup, but didn't drink. "What do we tell everyone? What will they do if they realize I'm in charge?"

"The nice thing about being the leader is that you don't owe anyone any explanations," Iroh replied. "At least, that's how things work here. Say nothing because they won't ask straightaway where my nephew is. If someone demands to see Zuko, simply exert your authority."

"How?"

Iroh shrugged. "How do you exert it usually? And no Zuko impressions. You have to do this your own way or else it won't work. I've seen you stand strong in the face of my nephew's temper and _then_ tell him what to do. Not many can do that and succeed. In fact, I don't think _anyone's _done it. Symbolically, you have yelled at the whole Fire Nation every time you argue with Zuko. Now, you get to do it literally."

His logic had holes she could ride an ostrich horse through but it did make her feel a little bit better. Just a little.

"Does Azula know he's gone?" she inquired.

"No."

"Great. She reports only to him so what'll happen when she comes in and he's not here."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Drink your tea."

Katara did as she was told, let the warmth spread inside her. Iroh took a seat across from her and she realized she'd thrown a barrage of questions at him before he'd even sit down. She wasn't doing so well as Fire Lady so far.

"You look good in that," he said, gesturing to her outfit.

"Red was never my color," she replied.

"You are more striking in the colors of your people, but the armor does not try to be beautiful. In the red, the color of blood and fire, you look dangerous, a warrior ready for battle. With the crown of the Fire Lady in your hair, you look as fierce and brave as the women before you...and more than the men."

Over her cup, Katara smiled at the older man. She reached across the desk and put a hand over his.

"How do you always know the right things to say?" she asked.

"By saying a lot of the wrong things," he answered easily.

They laughed and Katara felt her muscles relax. She leaned back in Zuko's seat and looked out the window, probably the same way he often did. She found comfort in that. The sun had almost completely risen over the horizon and cast shades of purples and reds. Thick storm clouds were rolling in and would be present for the next few weeks because the typhoon season was beginning, but they didn't scare Katara. With clouds came rain and with rain came her power.

She felt for her ever-present water skin. Power. Fire and water didn't mix, but she would show them that they could work together. Somehow.

"So, Uncle," she said. "From beginning to end, tell me what I need to know to get through today and the next, until Zuko comes back."

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Outside, rain pounded against the Fire Palace, the large drops slamming into the shuttered windows and hitting the tiled roof with enough force to make it sound as if rocks were being thrown. Inside, water ruled over fire and Katara ran the Fire Nation.

She and Iroh had ordered that no one enter the study because the Fire Lord was in the middle of creating a strategy, and the Fire Lady would be acting on his behalf. This didn't sit well with the generals or the councilors, but they didn't dare argue with her. Katara didn't sit on the dais, and she didn't have a wall of fire, but she did have her water.

Instead of reaching for the flags on the map with her fingers, Katara bended strands of water to pluck them off. She sat, her chin in her hand, as water danced around her with little more than a flick of her wrist or a twitch of her finger. The generals were surprised that she was capable of it, the councilors were easily silenced with a furious swirl of liquid that reflected the fires that burned around them and with that expression of herself, Katara showed them that she belonged. Fire and water didn't mix, but she made it look as if they did.

It was inevitable that she would run into trouble. She stood in Zuko's study, a newly drawn map of the city unrolled in front of her as she tracked the attacks that had been springing up closer and closer to the palace. That meant that Zuko was also close by and she silently prayed to whichever god was listening that he was being watched over. She had a finger on a construction site that hadn't been on the other maps before when Azula burst through the doors. She arched an eyebrow at Katara's armor but then scowled when she saw the crown.

"Comfortable in your new position already, I see," she said by way of greeting. "Where's Zuzu?"

"Busy," Katara retorted. "And don't you knock before you walk into rooms. Especially this one."

"You forget who you're talking to, _Waterbender_," Azula snarled, making the word sound like a curse. "I need to speak to him now."

"If you'll tell me the message..."

Lightning crackled in the air.

"_NOW_!"

Quicker than Azula could move, Katara encased the princess' hands in water, her fists closed up tight to stop Azula from breaking free.

"Not right now, Azula," she said evenly. "Tell me what you need him to know and I'll make sure he finds out."

Steam began to rise off Azula's captured hands. Katara gritted her teeth but couldn't keep her hold. The water evaporated, leaving Azula with nothing more than wet hands.

"Don't try that again," Azula drawled, stretching out her fingers. "Tell Zuzu I need to talk to him today. It's important and I don't want a messenger to deliver it for me."

Katara glared at her retreating back and locked the door when Azula left. She bended the spilled water back into her water skin but left the stopper off. It was the first time she'd seen Azula in a temper since her arrival and it was an ugly thing. She hadn't quite gotten over her suspicions of the princess and she knew Zuko hadn't either. Azula had been tireless in hunting the assassin down and had looked to be completely focused on the work—but then, she looked like a lot of things. Katara wondered if the princess had found out anything new about their enemy and wished she could ask Iroh to extract the information for her. The general had gone off for his weekly briefing with his teams and would not be back until later that night. Until then, Katara was on her own.

She went to the dining room when her stomach protested her skipping breakfast and lunch. Somehow, they seemed to know when she was coming, at any time during the day, and her place was set for her when she got there. The vast room made her feel lonely so under her arm, she brought scrolls and maps that she had to review in order to understand everything the generals would be telling her later that afternoon. She was learning how things worked fast and her earlier anxiety was forgotten as she rose to the challenge. A part of her enjoyed being in control and being able to tell seasoned soldiers what to do, but the other part would be more than happy to hand the reins back to Zuko.

The corners of her mouth turned down. His absence made the days crawl by and although it had only been a few days, she felt like he'd been gone for longer. She worried that he was bleeding to death somewhere and no one knew or knocked out or worse...

Resolutely, Katara shook those thoughts from her head. He was fine. He was an able fighter and after seeing the way he moved in the palace in the dark, she knew he would be able to hold his own against another shadow. Not only did he have his skills, he also had determination and that was a thick wall to come up against. No, Zuko was fine and she had to trust in him. He'd asked her to.

Sliding her fingers into her wristguard, Katara pulled out his note. She let her mind drift to that sunrise, wanted to describe to him what it was like: the sun lighting up the snow until it glowed and the sky bright with pinks and purples as if it were celebrating the new day. Sunrise looked different there than it did here, with its strong oranges and reds. It was funny how the same thing could take on different colors.

Katara was interrupted from her thoughts by running footsteps. She was standing when the guard came barreling into the room. She thought her heart would leap out of her chest as she looked at the soldier. Only one thought crossed her mind, that something had happened to Zuko.

"Lady Katara," the man gasped. "General Iroh's back and he has news."

* * *

_Note: This is Chapter 18, v2.0. Sorry for the rewrite. The first version had Aang coming back but when I started to write the rest of the story, he started to become a Deux ex Machina and it made me cringe. I didn't want to do the character a disservice and write him in just because he hasn't made an appearance yet and for no other reason--then consequently, have to scramble for a reason. So...let's put a hold on the return of the Avatar. _

_Back to the show._

_-R_


	19. Chapter 19

_Note: I made a change to the end of Chapter 18. The Avatar's return has been put on hold...sorry for the boo-boo!_

_-R _

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

The first thing Katara noticed when she walked into Zuko's study was that Iroh had a bag with him. The second was he looked weary of it all and he was sitting on the cushions, leaning forward with his hand over his eyes.

"Uncle," Katara said quietly.

Iroh looked up with a start. She went to sit next to him and she pulled the bag in front of her. The knot that had formed in her stomach tightened when she pulled out a torn piece of clothing stained with blood. Tightened some more when she pulled out a broken sword. What remained of the blade was jagged and the hilt was cracked down one side showing just how much force it took to break the sword in the first place. Katara didn't have to look at the bottom of the hilt to know that there would be a carving of a faceless mask there. She'd seen it the hilts of the double swords often enough in his scabbard.

"Where?" she asked.

"A campsite," he answered. "It looked like he was ambushed but fought back. No blood on the ground, only a lot of trampled plants and broken dishes. We lost their trail."

"He has only one sword. He needs them both."

"He's resourceful. He'll find another," Iroh said wearily. "But I think we need to stop reacting and start thinking about this, Katara. We've been chasing and chasing, but what we should have been doing was trying to get ahead."

"We've been thinking. At least I have. All I'm doing is thinking," Katara said, unable to keep the frustration from her voice. "Zuko's out there, risking his life to fight a battle someone who clearly knows more than he should, while I'm stuck here, waiting like some housewife."

"No. He trusted you to keep the Fire Nation together while he was risking his life fighting a battle he shouldn't have to fight alone."

"Then I'm not alone in thinking he made a stupid move."

"No, you're not."

They lapsed into silence. Katara automatically began to look for Iroh's always present pot of tea but there was none to be found. Her eyebrows rose at the discovery. He was more shaken by the discovery of Zuko's broken sword than he'd let on.

"How can we get ahead?" Katara said. "We have next to no information about this man, besides that one important bit about his being a man."

"Then we have to start making our own information," Iroh answered. "Time is running out and the Fire Lord is running around the capital like a vigilante. We need to put an end to all this, starting here. The generals are beginning to whisper about his disappearance, as are the councilors. They're already making moves to replace him, jostling for position and working to better their situations even as they're trying to maintain the status quo."

Katara gritted her teeth.

"They're about as loyal as rat-weasels," she said.

"Maybe even less. So we have to think. Who could do this? Who has the means? Who knows the Fire Nation well enough to hit it where it hurts?'

"A Fire Nation subject," Katara said thoughtfully. "Someone with a grudge. One of those rat-weasels."

"Perhaps," Iroh said but didn't sound convinced. "The places he's hit aren't exactly a big secret though. They are grand monuments that celebrate our heritage and history, a little hard to miss. No, it's not necessarily a Fire Nation subject."

"But we're having a hard time finding records of an outsider coming in who's got a motive to do all this," Katara pointed out. "And we've looked everywhere, Uncle. You know that. Whoever's doing this is too good, too knowledgeable of our practices and habits. That's hard to ignore. I can't rule out the Fire Nation altogether."

"Never rule anything out unless you're one hundred percent sure you can. But if you have a list, put a Fire Nation suspect at the bottom. I have good reasons," Iroh said, holding up a hand when she was about to argue. "I know Zuko isn't exactly everyone's favorite Fire Lord, but to do something like this...it's treason and you'd have a hard time finding a Fire Nation subject who'd risk it. They'd find other ways to make him look bad and then get their way, but not this. Not attacking their own country and heritage. Even the ones who are on the losing end of his policies wouldn't try something like this because they'd lose more than their land and their lives."

"Honor," Katara finished for him. "They'd lose honor. They'd lose their birthright."

"Whoever's doing this has neither."

That gave Katara pause. She'd been here long enough to know that Iroh wasn't exaggerating. When it came to matters of honor, a Fire Nation subject would rather fall on his own sword than stain his name. That was simply their way.

"Zuko said that he was being taunted," Katara murmured. "Maybe the enemy isn't Fire Nation, but he knows us."

Iroh picked up the broken hilt Katara put down. He studied it, frowning with worry.

"My nephew was never one to back down from a challenge and his opponent knows that. One or the other won't be coming back from this."

"It'll be the right one," Katara said fiercely. "I won't let it be otherwise."

"I don't think he would let it either."

"Azula won't stop asking about him," Katara said. "I don't think she's going to leave until she sees him."

"I'll take care of Azula," Iroh said, rising with a huff. "We have an understanding."

Hands curled into fists, the old general strode out of the study, leaving Katara to her thoughts and worries. She moved to her desk and pulled out a fresh piece of paper. Not minding the ink spots she made in her rush to write, Katara started a list of the most likely suspects, the people who knew the Fire Nation well enough but remained questionable in terms of loyalty. It was a short list but when she factored in the skills and knowledge necessary to commit all the atrocities that had occurred, all the names were crossed off. She also realized she didn't know the Fire Nation lackeys well-enough to count them as suspects.

It was all beginning to look hopeless and her head ached at the end of it. It seemed like the only thing they could count on was Zuko simply taking this assassin saboteur out with his bare hands.

She was about to return to her rooms for a quick supper when the doors opened and Azula burst in. She pointed two fingers in Katara's face, her golden eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Where's my brother, Waterbender?" she demanded. "No more lies and no more sending Uncle to do your dirty work."

Katara started to ready her water, but then decided to take another tack. She slapped Azula's hand away.

"Remember who you're talking to," she snarled. "I'm not just any Waterbender. I'm the Fire Lady and you can't talk to me like that in my palace."

Azula laughed and it was not a pleasant sound.

"Oh, please. You've been Fire Lady for what? A week? Remember who _you're_ talking to and if you don't tell me where Zuko is, I'm going to start asking the generals and then they'll start asking the councilors. Then what'll you do when hundreds of Fire Nation lackeys start asking where the boss is."

"Zuko's where he needs to be," Katara said, her voice hard. "That's all you need to know. If the information you have is so important, you'll tell me now. If you have any honor at all and if you love this nation as much as you say you do, you'll tell me now."

Azula seemed to be considering her words. When the princess' shoulders relaxed and she lowered her fingers, Katara let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding...and too late, couldn't suck back in. Azula noticed and she smirked.

"Alright," she said slowly. "The workmen at the Water Temple believe that someone's staying there. They've found remnants of a..."

"Wait," Katara interrupted, putting up a hand. "Water Temple?"

Azula's smile maddeningly amused.

"Oh, have I ruined the surprise? Zuzu was building a Water Temple near the sea. Either he's got a new-found love for water...or maybe that's it."

"What did they find at the Water Temple?" Katara asked, her headache beginning to throb.

"Remains of a campfire. Some...leavings. Basically, evidence of human habitation."

Iroh came storming in, his eyes flashing with irritation when he saw Azula in the study.

"You said you'd be right back," he said.

"And I was going to be right back, Uncle. I just had to have a talk with the Fire Lady first."

"The Water Temple," Iroh said. "We need to send men to the Water Temple. That's where he's staying."

"I just told her that," Azula drawled.

"Thank you for your information, Princess Azula," Katara said somberly. "That'll be all."

Azula looked as if she wanted nothing better than to turn Katara into ash but showing just how loyal she could be to the crown, she bowed and took her leave.

"Uncle," Katara whispered, when the doors closed. "I can't wait here anymore. I know where Zuko's going. You said to think ahead and I am. I need to help him."

Iroh shook his head.

"No," he said. "Your place is here. I can send out one of my teams to find Zuko."

But Katara wasn't to be deterred.

"No. No one besides us should ever know Zuko is out doing what he's doing. We don't know how the people will react. At least, we can't say anything yet. Only I can go find him."

Iroh sighed.

"You've been here too long," he said. "You're starting to think like him."

Katara silently agreed because she didn't find anything wrong with that. Iroh surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

"Be careful, my niece. Come back home safely."

"Home," Katara repeated, the word rolling off her tongue easily. "We'll come back home safe and sound, Uncle."

Katara went back to her rooms. She opened her trunks and pulled out her long blue tunic, her leggings and boots. It seemed appropriate to wear her old clothes now because she wasn't acting as Fire Lady. She was acting for herself. For her husband. It was the first time she'd thought of him in that way but her heart didn't run away from it; it did just the opposite.

Hardening her resolve, Katara focused on the task at hand. She was filling her water skin with fresh water from the basin when her front doors opened with a bang. She jumped, a part of her hoping it was Zuko, but instead was met with Azula.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Let's go," the princess ordered. "There's trouble at the Water Temple."

Katara didn't want to have Azula at her back if there was a battle, but Azula started down the corridor and she had no choice but to follow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The Water Temple was half-completed but Katara could make out the form it was going to take. It was different from the other Water Temples she'd seen in that it did not have a sloping blue-tiled roof, but instead a swirling spinneret that reminded her of a whirlpool. The structure itself was round, the outer walls painted a soothing sky blue and two granite pillars framed the open doorway.

The two women approached it slowly, but suddenly a burst of fire blew a part of the dome off and they took off into a run. Azula's hands burned with blue fire while Katara had one hand on her water skin, the other already bending a jagged piece of ice. They ran through the entrance and immediately took cover behind two pillars. Katara glanced at her erstwhile partner and saw that Azula was not interested in teamwork. She smirked and her golden eyes gleamed eagerly as they took in the battle.

Katara followed her gaze and saw Zuko steadily losing ground against his opponent despite his firebending, which he was keeping to a bare minimum to conserve his strength. The way Zuko moved told Katara that he was already injured because the swords he held no longer moved with the carefully lethal grace she'd seen. He was merely slashing now, fighting for his life. His swords slashed through the air but didn't seem to be fast enough to catch his opponent and his twin hooks.

"Twin hooks?" Katara whispered aloud, her eyes widening. "Jet?"

"You know him?" Azula asked, looking over at her.

Katara felt as if her thoughts had exploded into a million pieces.

"I thought he was dead..." she murmured.

Dazed, Katara started to step forward, but Azula put out a hand.

"Please, allow me," she said silkily.

The princess dropped down, one leg bent and the other stretched out to the side, and she fired two blasts of blue fire between the combatants, making them jump away from each other. They both turned in her direction.

"Azula," Zuko said, glaring.

Katara stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Katara? What are you doing here? " Jet cried and his sharp gaze zeroed in on the flame in her hair.

Taking advantage of his shock and pushing aside her own, Katara bended three thick bands of ice around him and froze his feet where he stood, incapacitating him effectively, but she'd used all her bending water to achieve it. His hooks fell to the ground. Teeth bared, Zuko started to step towards him, swords at ready, but Katara ran in front of him, pressing both hands against his chest. Underneath her hands, she felt a wet stickiness of blood and when she looked at her palm, she found it covered with his blood. She looked up at his face, saw the sallow color that only came with a great deal of blood loss.

"You're hurt," she said.

"Yes," he said tightly.

"_Katara_!"

The raw pain in Jet's voice had her turning around. The years had not been kind to him and his face was scarred from battles fought and lost. His hair was shorn and he had a patchy beard that made him look even older than he was. But his eyes...his eyes were lit up with that manic gleam that had warned her away from him long ago and he was straining against his bonds, ready to tear her apart.

"Why did you do this?" she asked sadly. "What happened to you, Jet? I thought you were...back in Lake Laogai..."

"Turns out I'm a lot harder to kill than the Dai Li thought," Jet said. "Thanks, by the way, for leaving me behind."

"I thought it was...I had to...Aang," Katara fumbled and she took a deep breath. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he retorted. "You know what they've done to my family. They did the same to yours but here you are, fighting with _him_. What are you doing?"

"She's the new Fire Lady, Jet," Azula purred.

Jet screamed and it was threatening enough of a sound to have Zuko reaching over Katara, but she stood her ground, planting her feet against his strength. Angry, he looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "He tried to kill you and he's been trying to destroy everything I've worked hard to build. He won't stop until I end his life."

"He's right there, Sister," Azula said. "Zuko should lop off this criminal's head with those nice little swords of his."

"This is not the way," Katara insisted.

Zuko looked away. Katara shoved at him and he stepped way from her. He looked very different from the man who'd left days before; his clothes ripped and torn, his hair was loose, in limp strands sticking to his neck and face, his face scratched and bleeding. He looked like a wild animal and she wanted to shake him, wanted to bring back the man who'd held his children and who'd held her hand.

"Get out of my way, Katara, or I'll make you," he said.

She was afraid he would cut her down, but Katara took a deep breath and put her hands over his sword grips. He started to pull back from her, but she held fast, daring him to forcibly remove her. His eyes narrowed...but he stayed.

"We'll bring him back to the palace. Put him in the dungeon and try him in front of your people," she said. "They should see the face of the man who did this to their country and see what kind of leader you are..."

"Not this time," he said and broke her hold.

He shouldered past her, swords slicing through the air, but before he could reach Jet, the other man broke free of his bonds and surprising Zuko, slashed at his body with a hook. Zuko jumped back but lost his footing and Jet took advantage. His hook caught Zuko in the shoulder and he pulled hard when the hook met flesh and bone. Zuko's scream echoed in the temple and he dropped his swords as he wrenched at the embedded hook with his free hand. Katara reached for the broken shards of ice and hurled them at Jet, one dart going clean through his hand and he let go of the hook he'd stabbed into Zuko with a bloodcurling scream.

"Fountain," Zuko gasped, gesturing with his head towards the front of the temple where on a platform, a round fountain sat.

Katara felt for the water lying underneath it and she stood in front of Zuko as she grabbed at the water, swirling it around Jet and forcing him into the defensive. She heard Zuko's grunt and the clatter of metal hitting the ground when he pulled the hook free. He was on his knees but he swayed, falling forward and catching himself with one hand. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground, his eyes closing. Blood flowed freely from his wound, pooling on the stones beneath him.

"Azula," Katara said, realizing that the princess was merely standing to the side, enjoying the show. "I need to help him."

With an idle shrug, Azula made a line of fire in front of Jet as Katara called her water back. She knelt next to Zuko, turned him over so he was laying on his back. She put a hand over his shoulder wound, stopping the bleeding and slowly healing it. Azula moved and stood in front of them, holding Jet at bay with nothing more than a chilling smile.

"You really want to go up against me?" she asked.

"What?"

She swept her right arm to the side, separating yin from yang, and the air crackled with her power. Jet ran at her, weapons at ready, but Azula was faster than he was. She fired lightning at him, but didn't hit him, the blast landing at his feet. He reached her but his hook only hit air when she dropped down to sweep his feet out from under him, but he leapt up, avoiding her. He hissed a single word at her, but Katara heard it.

"_Backstabber_."

The water she was about to use on Zuko turned to ice, headed straight for Azula's neck, but the princess was too fast. She jumped out of the way, shot jets of flame at both Katara and Jet. Katara started to bend a wave, but Zuko pushed her out of the way. The flames hit him but he pushed them to the side with an almost careless hand.

"Azula," he snarled. "Traitor."

"Must be refreshing to call me that for once," she retorted.

Zuko was back on his feet. He took a deep breath, wiggled his fingers. Katara stood next to him and she raised her arms, calling the water to her. Beginning the octopus form, she waved her arms from side to side and the water followed her. Zuko picked up his swords while in the protection of the circle. Despite being covered in blood and wounds, there was a coolness to him now, a serenity that had been missing earlier. When he swung his swords, they sang through the air with confidence.

"Very dramatic, Zuzu," Azula drawled. "Well, at least now we're in for an entertaining fight. Right, Jet?"

Deciding it was safer to be on Azula's side than to have to battle three benders, Jet positioned himself next to the princess.

"I should have known," Zuko spat. "You're nothing but dirt, Azula. I should have ended you a long time ago."

She laughed without humor.

"Like you could have. You kept me around because if I'd gone up against you, you'd have lost and you know it."

"Then why did you even bother staying?" Katara threw out.

"I'm not friends with the Avatar," Azula said with a shrug. "I have to pick and choose my battles, Sister, and it's hard to find a lifestyle quite like the one I'm accustomed to while on the run. That's an experience I'm more than happy to let Zuzu have on his own."

"Stop calling him that. He's the Fire Lord. Jet, for all your hatred of the Fire Nation, look who you're fighting with."

"Didn't I just hear the Fire Lord call her a traitor? Any enemy of his is a friend of mine," Jet returned. "Besides, she saved my life, which is more than I can say for you."

"Is it that easy to grow your own stooge these days?" Zuko mocked.

"I am _no one's_ stooge," Jet raged.

"Don't tease the rabid dog-wolf, Zuko," Katara said.

For the space of a heartbeat, the four combatants sized each other up, then...

Katara stretched her fingers and three tentacles of water whipped out towards Azula, but the princess rolled out of the way and countered the move with a crack of lightning aimed for her brother. Zuko rolled out of the way and then leapt over the safety of the circle and with a slash of his swords, pushed a wave of fire at Azula. Jet picked up the hook Zuko had dropped, its end still dripping his the Fire Lord's blood, and charged Zuko.

"Take Azula," Zuko called to Katara. "Jet's mine."

He turned to meet the attack. Their weapons met with a loud clash of steel.

"Must be nice to have your own mobile hospital," Jet goaded.

"It really is," Zuko returned and attacked.

Azula kept her distance from the snaking arms of Katara's water whips but her powerful blasts of lightning and blue fire made the space between them inconsequential. As the princess jumped and ran around her, attacking nonstop, Katara saw that being stationary was making her too easy a target. She needed to put Azula on the defensive.

Sweeping her arms to one side, she pushed the water towards Azula, the timing sudden enough to make Azula skid to a halt, the fire she was about to throw at Katara going wild. Katara trapped her in a ball of ice, sealing up the cracks the princess was making but she couldn't keep the ball together when Azula managed to melt the center enough to move her arms. Lightning zigzagged around Azula and despite Katara's efforts, the ice exploded outwards. Lightning was difficult, but not impossible, to stop with water, and an idea began to form in her mind.

Katara's healing had rejuvenated Zuko and he moved more freely, though he'd torn the wound in his shoulder open again. He ignored the pain, focused on flashing hooks that threatened to gut him. Jet moved like a man who had a complete disregard for his own life. He had fallen of the edge and despite his injuries, was moving recklessly, angrily. He ran at Zuko, ignored the cuts and slashes on his own body, ignored blood spilled on the stones. His eyes were glazed with rage and it made him fight like a madman.

Grabbing at the water around her, Katara ran towards Azula. With one hand, she froze ice darts and threw them at Azula; with the other, she formed a water whip. Bringing her hands together, the darts and whip flew from opposite directions to meet at a single point. Azula's eyes narrowed.

Mimicking Katara's move, she burned a trail of fire from her hands, melting the darts, throwing off the whip. She drew her right arm back again, lightning coming off her fingertips as she brought her hand forward. She expected Katara to form a wall of water, but she didn't expect Katara to turn that wall into a container for the lightning. With a speed that surprised them both, Katara morphed the water into a whip and swung it back around towards Azula, bringing the lightning with it.

It hit Azula dead on. Her eyes widened with shock as the lightning passed through her body but in an incredible display of control, she swung her right arm out, shot the lightning back out and hit the remains of the dome above them. As debris fell, smoke covered the air around Azula, obstructing Katara's view.

Behind them, Zuko and Jet were toe to toe, their weapons crossed. Zuko shoved at the other man but Jet didn't budge.

"Bend, you coward," Jet snarled. "Did you want to pretend to be honorable and give me a fighting chance? You know I wouldn't do that for you."

But no fire came from Zuko's hands. He kicked out a leg and Jet jumped back, swinging his hook. Zuko hurled his sword at the other man, knocking the hook from Jet's hand. Taking his remaining sword in both hands, Zuko charged him and slashed at Jet's torso, opening a long wound that was deep enough to hurt, but shallow enough to kill him. Jet started to reach for his fallen weapon, but Zuko kicked him hard in the face, knocking out teeth. Moving faster than his injuries should have allowed him, Zuko shoved a knee onto Jet's chest, forcing him down, and pressed the point of his sword on his neck.

"I wanted to have some fun," Zuko replied belatedly.

"I'll show you fun," Jet gasped and he glanced at Azula.

Unsteady on her feet, Azula dropped down to a crouch and shot a thin beam of fire at the fountain.

The floor beneath it exploded. Zuko dropped his swords and threw himself at Katara, but he fell into her when a chunk of flying rock hit the back of his head. They fell, Zuko's weight knocking the breath out of her. Then there was nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

When Katara woke up, she found herself back in her room in the Fire Palace. Her head felt like it had been used as a drum and her body ached. She felt something strange on her face and she lifted a hand, felt a bandage taped to her temple. She could feel a bruise on her cheekbone and her hands were cut up. Her ankle and back ached. Slowly, she began to remember why she hurt in the first place and panic made her chest tightened. She sat up with a start, winced when a pain shot up her back, but one thought had her shoving the covers back.

For a split second, she considered the fact that her state of dress was not appropriate for running through the Fire Palace and her long, curling hair was like a wild thing around her head, but the thought blocked everything else out. Grabbing a robe and sliding her feet into her slippers, she threw the doors open and ran down the corridor.

Maids, servers, and guards leapt out of her way, and some tried to call for her, but she ignored them. When she found his study empty, she turned on her heel and headed for the one other place she'd expected him to be.

"Open the doors," she ordered the two guards who were trying hard to not gape at her.

"Lady Katara, he's in the middle of a..."

"OPEN THEM _NOW_!"

The guards jumped and fired into the gold cones. The throne room doors opened with a creak and she found herself on the receiving end of twenty stares. Her robe was half open and though her nightgown covered her from head to toe, it was still a nightgown. Feeling heat rising to her cheeks, she cleared her throat and dug up what little dignity she had left.

"Get out," she said menacingly.

"We were briefing the Fire Lord on..." said one foolish councilor.

"You heard her," Zuko intoned from the dais. "Get out."

They rose slowly, gathering their things, but at Katara's glare, they sped up, rushing past her. The doors closed with a bang when the last one cleared, leaving them alone.

"It figures you'd wake up when I wasn't around," he said dryly. "I sat in that uncomfortable chair for hours watching you sleep, listening to you snore, and when I'm gone for half an hour, you wake up. You're impossible."

Katara went up to where the wall of fire separated him from her and she tried to see past it, needing to see him, but it stayed resolutely up.

"Sorry to put you out," she said. "But it was the least you could do, considering I broke your fall."

"Then I have one more thing I owe you for," he said.

"Zuko...I need to see you," she said, voicing the one thing that had been running through her head.

He lowered the wall and she saw that he looked exactly how she felt. His right arm was in a sling and a white bandage circled his forehead. An ugly raised cut went from the corner of his good eye to his jaw while another smaller cut split his bottom lip and a purple bruise bloomed on the other side of his jaw, underneath his scarred eye. There was a large bandage on one side of his neck. There was a tightness inside her that squeezed the air from her lungs at the sight of him. His gaze drank her in and the space between them wasn't small enough.

Her eyes sought out a way to climb up there, and he seemed to read her mind.

"There are stairs to the right," he said quietly.

Running, she went around the side, noted the doll on the step that had been left behind by Maiko. She stepped onto the dais and neither of them cared that no one besides the Fire Lord was supposed to be up there, that she was committing an act no one had dared to do in hundreds of years. In two steps she was in his arms, then curled up in his lap, her face buried in his neck. He cradled her with his good arm, turning his face into her and he took a deep breath as if he hadn't breathed in days.

And everything inside her opened up.

"When Uncle brought back your broken sword, I've never been that scared before in my life," she went on, her words coming out in a rush. "Waiting for you to come back was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do—and that includes marrying you to begin with. If you do that to me again, I swear I will freeze you in a pillar so thick it'll take three generations to free you. You don't know what it's like to wait, not knowing if the next thing you'll hear is good news or that a body's been brought back. I can only hope that I can show you one day so you'll believe me when I tell you that I can't take it. Don't leave me ever again. Don't."

"Don't threaten me," he said but there was no ire in his voice, only gentleness.

"Shut up and listen to me for once. No more getting stabbed, no more getting cut, no more getting lightning shot at you," she listed, clutching at him. "I can't take it."

"Katara," he said quietly. "We have to go after them."

"Not now. Now when I just got you back. Not yet, Zuko," she said hoarsely, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

His arm tightened around her.

She didn't know how long they held each other, but she realized that he was not in a comfortable position...and she was in a very telling one. Embarrassed now, she slid away from him, but he kept a hold on her arm, then her hand, when she moved back. He didn't seem to know what to say and she was still trying to catch her breath...but the tightness inside her was gone. Gone at the sight of him. She was left with uncertainty of what was to come, awkward in the knowledge that they were going somewhere they hadn't expected.

His gaze slid to the side, unable to keep contact with hers. The confidence was gone and she could see her own uncertainty echoed on his face, his expression open in its vulnerability.

"The Water Temple was your wedding gift," he said quietly. "It wasn't meant to be a battleground. It was supposed to be a place for you."

"You built it...for me," she echoed.

He nodded silently. She raised her free hand, held it against his scarred cheek. He flinched but leaned into it.

"You built a Water Temple for me," she repeated. "I don't know what to do with that except to feel grateful, respected...and loved. Even though you still think I'm a lowly Water Tribe fisherman peasant, even though our elements are opposites, even though your ancestors are rolling over in their graves at the thought of a Water Temple in the Fire Nation, even though we almost killed each other in the beginning, you built a Water Temple for me."

"I did. And I don't think of you as a fisherman peasant...anymore."

She could see how uncomfortable he was, and tucked away a smile. He had wanted to do something nice for her, something to show her how he felt, because he couldn't find the words. Or didn't know how to say them. But she understood. After all this time—or so short a time—they both did.

"Thank you for that," she said.

"You know why I did it," he said carefully, making it a statement, not a question.

"I do," she said. "And you know why you can't leave me again."

"I do."

She smiled and he returned it. She thought of their countless conversations and hoped that sometime in the next ones, he'd tell her himself, but she did know. She also decided that for him to atone for it all, he would have to say it first, but that was a wait she was willing to endure because it would be worth it, in the end.

"This will work, won't it?" she said.

"Yes," he said. "It will."

And then he pulled her close again and kissed her.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

In the next few days, they healed and slowly put back together the life that had Azula and Jet had nearly broken. Their wounds healed. Katara refused to leave his side and Zuko was reluctant to order her to. With Iroh checking up on them like a mother hen, things were going back to normal. Despite all that had happened, there was a lightness in the Fire Lord that everyone noticed.

When he went out on the steps of the Fire Palace, the cry that greeted him was sincere and the faces of his people shone with awe and respect. The wounds that were stark against his pale skin told them he'd stood between them and the enemy. He'd proven himself at last, had risked it all for them, and they knew it. When his wife came out to stand next to him, the cry rose. This time, she put her hand in his without being asked and raised the other in a wave that had him pressing his lips together to keep from smiling.

Yet, even as the Fire Nation gathered around its leader, teams of elite soldiers were being sent out to chase down the traitorous princess and her cohort. Their trail had nearly disappeared when they left the shores of the Fire Nation, but for those who knew how she thought and where to look, it was only a matter of time.

When the Fire Lord felt the urge to commandeer a ship and set out after his sister, all he had to do was look at the woman who was always nearby and remember what she'd threatened him with. The urge still stayed but so did he.

Not long after the Water Temple was razed to the ground to be rebuilt again, a small fleet of ships sat at ready at the docks. The children were waiting and they could no longer wait. Iroh would stand in while they were gone. It hadn't surprised Katara that Zuko didn't even consider not picking up his children himself. It was only a matter of making sure everything was settled enough for both of them to leave. When it was time to go, even though he was dragging her up the gangplank, she didn't complain. She just laughed and hurried her steps so that he wouldn't leave her behind.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

The further south they went the colder it got. Katara changed from her red robes to the more familiar blue tunic and leggings of her people before she stepped out onto the deck. Zuko was already there, his cloak dancing in the wind. He turned at her approaching footsteps, managed a distracted smile for her.

"You forgot to change the ribbon on your necklace," he said as he turned his gaze back towards the endless sea.

Katara touched the pendant, felt the carving that told their story more than words ever could.

"I'm starting to like red," she said. "And this shade goes well with the blue, I think."

He nodded, but she saw the pleased glint in his eye.

"We'll be there soon," he said.

"Not soon enough," she said, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm.

Idly, he put a hand over hers, warming it.

"That's true. If Lu Zuo has turned into a hunting, fishing, blue-parka wearing, boomerang thrower, I'm going to...to..."

"Good one."

"Shut up."

She stared up at him, saw the worry lines.

"Besides your only son becoming Sokka, what's really on your mind?'

"What do you think?"

"This is what you get for keeping Azula around," she sighed. "You knew she'd turn on you at the drop of a hat, which she did, but you still gave her power, you still made her a part of your reign and your life."

"Can't you point that mouth of yours somewhere else. I'm injured here," he groused, letting go of her hand, frowning at her.

Katara bit her lip and reached over, putting his hand back on hers.

"Force of habit. I'm sorry."

He let out a snort.

"There's something I shouldn't get too used to hearing."

"Zuko," she said, tugging on his arm so he'd look at her. "In all seriousness, I can understand why you let her remain free. She's your sister, after all, but she didn't deserve you...and you didn't deserve her."

"Few people deserve Azula. I just thought that she loved the Fire Nation more than power itself, but I've been wrong before. She was just waiting for the right time and the right move. I should have known better," he said with a sorry shake of his head.

"We'll find them," Katara said quietly. "Jet had always been in pain and he couldn't seem to heal that pain inside him, but I'd never seen him like that. If Azula had saved him in Lake Laogai and had been cultivating him since then...well, she's turned him into that monster who fought you."

"He'll pay for what he's done."

"Yes, he will. I saw him stab you, Zuko and my hands were covered in your blood. I see him doing it again and again in my nightmares. But he won't pay in the way we want him to. The history of the Fire Nation is marked with blood and war, but your reign won't be. The cycle of revenge has to stop."

"It does, but it won't end with them," Zuko said somberly. "But it's a step towards ending a chapter of our lives so we can start a new one. My life has been spent half in battle and half giving chase, and I'm tired of that. I don't want my children..._our_ children to grow up in the same world that we did. No more blood. No more war."

He put an arm around her, pulled her closer to his warmth, but when she looked up at his face, she saw the grim set of mouth and knew that this was all far from over.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Katara ran full tilt down the gangplank and when she put her feet down on the soft snow, she bent it around her in a swirl of white, laughing gaily. With the air of the long suffering, Zuko followed her at a more solemn pace. She glanced at him, swirled it around him and laughed harder at his irritated expression.

"Katara, they'll never take me seriously if you keep this up," he said.

"Oh, nothing you do will ever make them take you seriously," she said, putting the snow down and falling into step next to him.

She smiled sweetly, fluttering her lashes at him. He was not the least bit amused. Days at sea had done its number on its temper.

"If you're nice to me, I'll tell them to be take you seriously," she said.

"Are you flirting with me?" he snorted but his eyes danced. "You're already Fire Lady. What more do you want?"

She looked as though she was considering this carefully and this time he laughed.

"Daddy!"

They both turned and in a very uncharacteristic move, Zuko broke into a run to meet his daughter halfway. His joyful laughter rang out loudly with Maiko's when he swept her up in his arms. Katara smiled at the picture they made, but then she looked beyond them and saw her family. Her heart was full at the sight of them and looking a lot like Maiko, she started to walk, then run towards her own father. Chief Hakoda strode forward to envelop his own daughter in a bear hug.

"Dad," Katara said, holding on tight.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said. "I was so afraid for you and never felt so far away."

"He took care of me, Dad," Katara assured him. "I missed you."

"Me, too, Katara."

Sokka let a squirming Lu Zuo go and on steadier feet, the little boy threw himself on Zuko's legs. Zuko picked him up and he held both his children tightly, an expression of perfect happiness on his face.

"My turn, Dad," Sokka said, patting his father on the shoulder.

Sokka picked his sister up off her feet and she laughed, slapping at his back and protesting loudly, but she laughed. When he set her back down, she turned to Toph, who was patiently waiting her turn.

"I haven't stopped being cold for the past two weeks," Toph groused as she shivered.

Katara laughed. She couldn't seem to stop, joy bursting out of her.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda greeted with a bow.

Zuko put his children down, though they both hung on to the bottom of his cloak, and returned it. It wasn't lost on Hakoda that the Fire Lord stood before him with no retinue, no honor guard. They faced each other as leaders, as equals, and he felt his respect for his daughter's husband grow. The chief's face softened.

"Chief Hakoda," he said. "Thank you for watching over my children."

"It was my pleasure."

Lu Zuo was doing his best to climb back up into Zuko's arms but Katara caught his attention and she held out her arms for him. Happily, he ran into them, the thick blue parka making him look like a cheerful little snowman. Katara grinned and hauled him up.

"Ka," he said, the thickness of his sleeves keeping him from putting his arms around her comfortably.

"I missed you, little prince," she said, squeezing him and then she reached out, cupped Maiko's cheek. "And you too, Maiko. So much."

Maiko, back in Zuko's arms, grinned at Katara.

"I learned how to be an earthbender," she said. "Auntie Toph taught me to be strong like a rock."

Zuko let out an audible sigh, but didn't protest this new development. They were ushered to the waiting sleds and when she saw that they wouldn't all be able to fit into one, Katara reluctantly handed Lu Zuo back to Zuko. She started to go to her family's sled but Hakoda put a hand up.

"You should be with them," he said with a gentle smile. "The children missed you."

"But Dad..."

"Go, Katara," Sokka said, glancing over her shoulder at Zuko. "The sled's a little crowded anyway. Toph's been hitting the seal jerky a little hard and needs a seat to herself."

He got a punch in the arm from Toph that would probably leave a bruise but a bright smile from Katara.

Katara turned, took Lu Zuo and took the hand Zuko held out. She took her place in the Fire Lord's sled, across from him and Maiko, Lu Zuo on her lap. And belonged.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

After a night of celebration and storytelling, Hakoda hadn't expected to find his daughter up, making tea in the kitchen, an hour before sunrise.

She'd been an exuberant celebrant the night before and he'd watched her, soaking in her presence and her spirit before it was time for her to leave again. He had watched her interact with the children, saw how much she loved them and how much they loved her. He had watched her spar with her husband one minute, then smile into his eyes the next, and saw the same emotions there. Somewhere in between the eight months she'd been gone, Katara had grown into a woman and though his heart was sad to let her go, he was also happy that she'd found her place at last.

"Good morning," he said.

Katara smiled. She looked tired, but content.

"Good morning."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I promised Zuko I'd show him the sunrise."

As if on cue, the Fire Lord came into the kitchen. In stark contrast to Katara, the man looked as if he'd gotten a full night's sleep, his golden eyes alert, and he looked surprised to see Hakoda there. Hakoda was just as surprised to see him bundled up in a parka and thick blue pants, but somehow, it didn't look as out-of-place on him as Hakoda had expected.

The Fire Lord was reserved and formal with Hakoda, but the Chief had seen pieces of Zuko's personality. He'd seen how the Fire Lord's eyes tracked his son to make sure Lu Zuo kept out of trouble, when he poured sake into Katara's cup without a second thought, and engaged Hakoda into conversation despite his apparent discomfort...or perhaps it nervousness. In any case, Hakoda had liked what he'd seen and knew he wasn't going to see his daughter every four months as she'd planned. Knowing that she would be under the care of a man who would do anything for her made the pain of that truth less sharp.

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko greeted with a small bow. "Good morning."

"I think we're well past titles now," Hakoda said with a smile. "Just Hakoda will be fine."

"Or 'Dad'," Katara suggested, tongue in cheek.

Hakoda laughed at Zuko's uncomfortable expression. Katara turned away to pour tea into a travel container, but her shoulders shook suspiciously.

"One step at a time," Hakoda said, saving the Fire Lord from an international incident. "So you're off to see the sunrise?"

"I promised to show Zuko the sunrise and I always keep my promises," Katara said loftily.

"As much as I appreciate that trait of yours, it would also have been nice to see the sunrise tomorrow morning," Zuko pointed out. "I don't think I want some hungover Waterbender leading me around this ice cube. No offense, Hakoda. I appreciate everything this ice cube has to offer."

"None taken," Hakoda said, biting back a laugh.

"I'd like to remind you that I was raised on this _ice cube _and could navigate it in my sleep," she retorted with a glare. "If you so much as look at me the wrong way, I could easily leave you in the middle of the nowhere. And I'm _not _hungover."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but Hakoda was amused to note that he stayed quiet. Katara packed a small bag with food and she turned a sunny smile to her father.

"We'll see you later, Dad."

Together, she and Zuko went out the front door. Hakoda watched them from the window, saw Katara tuck her hand into Zuko's arm, and smiled.

Minutes later, the front door opened and Hakoda went out in the hallway, cup of coffee in hand, expecting Katara with an explanation about forgetting something, but his eyes widened when he saw who it was instead.

"Hi," Aang said sunnily. "What'd I miss?"

-tbc-

* * *

_Note: _

_Many thanks for sticking around this long and for all the reviews you were kind enough to leave. I think my eyes got a little bit worse and my fingers may fall off soon, but it was totally worth it to get this story out there. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. _

_After I recharge the batteries and take care of some real life things I've neglected, I'm planning on continuing along this plotline so keep your eyes peeled for some one-shots and one more big one to tie up the loose ends. As always, I will depend on your opinions to guide me so I hope you'll be back._

_So, until the next time...   
_

_-Rayne_


End file.
